Le hasard de la vie
by aylala
Summary: [UA][D'après les personnages de Tonks dans Crois en moi]. Tout sépare Mégane MacGrégor, jeune étudiante, et Sirius Black, l'homme d'affaire historien. Pourtant, le hasard de la vie va faire croiser leurs routes d'une manière très surprenante...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette histoire ont été inventés par la très talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Mégane et Matt MacGrégor et Stéphanie Cooper ont été créés par la très imaginative Tonkie dans sa fic **_« Crois en moi » _**que je vous conseille grandement de lire.

L'histoire de cette fic a été très largement inspirée de la télénovela vénézuelienne, Juana la Virgen, de Perla Farias ( 2002).

Le reste est à moi !

****

**Note **: Tonkie m'a très gentimment prêté ses personnages pour cette fic, mais je tiens à signaler que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec la sienne, ce sont deux histoires totalement indépendantes. Ce qui se passe ici n'est pas ce qui se passera dans sa fic à elle.

Bonne lecture à vous tous

Aylala

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

****

****

**Le hasard de la vie. **

**Chapitre 1 : L'erreur **

Sirius avait à peine passé le petit portail du jardin de la famille Potter quand il entendit un cri de petite fille briser le calme qui régnait dans ce quartier résidentiel.

- « Tonton Siriiiiiiiuuuuuuussssssss ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire en voyant une petite furie de trois ans lui faire de grands signes par la fenêtre ouverte, agitant de part et d'autre son lapin, Mr Albert qu'elle tenait fermement par l'oreille dans son petit poing serré.

- « Tonton Sirius ! » insista la petite fille, fâchée qu'il ne lui réponde pas.

- « Bonjour Elisa ! » lança alors le jeune homme en arrivant près de la fenêtre. « Comment tu vas, toi ? »

- « Ben Harry il a été méchant avec moi ! » répondit la fillette en lui tendant les bras.

Sirius la prit à son cou et l'extirpa de la maison par la fenêtre ouverte.

- « Comment ça méchant avec toi ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Il savait que son filleul aimait taquiner sa jeune sœur, mais il doutait fortement qu'il ait pu se montrer réellement méchant avec elle.

- « Je sais plus mais je sais qu'il a été méchant ! » lui répondit la petite fille en calant sa tête contre son cou.

Sirius éclata de rire et entreprit de faire le tour de la maison pour se rendre à l'arrière où se trouvait la piscine et la grande terrasse où James et Lily Potter aimaient se relaxer pendant les beaux jours. Il ne s'était pas trompé. James se trouvait installé à la table de jardin et disputait une partie de carte avec Harry qui semblait très pris dans son jeu.

- « Bonjour ! » lança Sirius en s'approchant d'eux.

- « Sirius ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama James en posant sa main de carte « Je croyais que tu étais très occupé par le Congrès de Londres et qu'on ne te reverrais pas avant la semaine prochaine »

- « C'était ce qui était prévu oui… » répondit le jeune homme en posant Elisa sur le sol.

- « Tonton Sirius ? » demanda alors la petite fille « C'est vrai que tu es riche ? »

Le jeune homme fut très surpris par cette question un peu directe de la petite fille et la fixa d'un air étonné.

- « Elisa ! » gronda James d'un air sévère.

- « Non… Laisse ! » lança Sirius à son ami tandis qu'il s'agenouillait pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite fille. « Oui, je suis riche. » lui répondit le jeune homme.

- « Alors tu peux m'acheter un poney ! » lui lança Elisa qui semblait alors vraiment ravie.

Sirius se mit à rire doucement et tapota sa petite tête d'un air amusé.

- « Non, je ne peux pas t'acheter de poney ! Où est-ce que tu le mettrais ? »

- « Dans ma chambre ! » lui répondit la petite fille.

- « Il serait malheureux… Mieux vaut que tu n'ais pas de poney, mais si tu veux dimanche, je t'emmènerais au parc et je te paierais une promenade en calèche, d'accord ? » proposa Sirius.

- « C'est promis ? » demanda la fillette.

- « Promis ! »

- « Et Mr Albert pourra venir ? »

- « Bien sûr ! » répondit Sirius en se relevant.

- « Tu la gâtes trop ! » murmura James en regardant sa fille s'éloigner en courant.

- « Ça me fait plaisir tu sais… » se contenta de lui répondre Sirius. « Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

- « Bien sûr »

- « En privé… »

- « Oh ! » souffla James « Harry, on reprendra cette partie plus tard, tu veux bien ? En attendant si tu allais faire tes leçons ? »

- « J'ai pas de leçon ! » lança le petit garçon, un peu bougon d'avoir dû abandonner sa partie.

- « Et bien, va jouer avec ta sœur ! » trancha James en se levant « On va dans mon bureau ? » proposa-t-il à Sirius qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Les deux hommes entrèrent donc dans la maison et se dirigèrent dans le bureau de James dont il referma soigneusement la porte. Sirius s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau tandis que James prenait place derrière celui-ci.

- « Je t'écoute… » souffla-t-il alors.

Sirius soupira et posa ses mains sur le bureau. Il fixa son ami d'un air grave et il le vit froncer les sourcils.

- « Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas normal que tu sois de retour si tôt de ce Congrès. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

- « C'est encore Regulus qui fait des siennes ? Ou ta mère ? » demanda James

- « Un peu tout le monde en fait ! » répondit Sirius d'un air grave.

Sa famille était l'une des plus influentes du pays. Ils possédaient un grand groupe de finances qui prospérait depuis de très nombreuses années. Sirius était le dirigeant principal de l'entreprise BLACK. Son oncle Alphard la lui avait cédée au moment de son décès. Sirius avait alors dix sept ans et ne se sentait absolument pas l'âme d'un homme d'affaire. Il avait alors fait confiance aux anciens collaborateurs de son oncle pour continuer à gérer l'entreprise pendant qu'il parcourait le monde. Il s'était alors découvert une passion pour l'Histoire et avait passé de pays en pays, d'expéditions en expéditions, les plus belles années de sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait eu trente ans, il avait fini par se lasser de cette vie de nomade. Ses amis lui manquaient surtout et il avait décidé de se ranger. C'est à son retour qu'il avait constaté ce qu'il était advenu de BLACK.

Profitant de son absence, les actionnaires majoritaires avaient exercé des pressions sur les collaborateurs qui géraient l'entreprise et avait ainsi réussit à prendre les rênes de BLACK. Avec horreur, il avait vu que son entreprise effectuait des transactions plutôt louches avec des personnes qui n'avaient pas la réputation d'être des enfants de cœur. On parlait de malversations, de détournements de fond et même de trafic. Sirius n'avait pas du tout supporté la situation. C'est pourquoi il se battait depuis des mois pour récupérer la présidence de son groupe et remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela. Malheureusement, les actionnaires qui lui menaient la vie dure étaient redoutables, car il s'agissait de sa mère et de son frère. C'est pourquoi James avait très souvent l'habitude de le voir pour discuter de ses soucis. Mais même si son ami avait l'habitude, il serait sans doute très choqué par le dernier coup bas que sa mère et son frère venaient de lui faire.

- « Allez, raconte moi… » lança James.

Sirius soupira et fixa son ami un petit moment avant de répondre.

- « Je t'avais expliqué que j'avais trouvé un article de loi qui aurait permis que je récupère toutes mes actions ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Tu comptais même le leur montrer lors de ce Congrès pour tenter de négocier leur retrait en douceur… Ne me dis pas que c'est tombé à l'eau ?! » répondit James.

- « Pire que ça ! » souffla Sirius.

- « Tu sais que tu commences à m'inquiéter ! » lui lança son ami.

Sirius se leva alors et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, passa sa main sur sa nuque et prit une grande inspiration.

- « Je n'ai pas été le seul à faire des recherches pour savoir quels étaient les moyens pour déposséder quelqu'un de ses droits. Ma mère a fouillé dans les textes fondateurs de l'entreprise… » commença le jeune homme en se tournant vers son ami « Et elle a découvert un texte écrit en 1897 par le premier fondateur de BLACK, Phinéas Black. Dans ce texte, il a énoncé très clairement des conditions très strictes pour permettre à quelqu'un d'être le président du groupe. Des mesures particulières pour s'assurer que le groupe reste dans la famille Black… »

Sirius se tut alors et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

- « De quoi il s'agit, Sirius ? » lui demanda James d'un air grave.

- « Le président de BLACK doit impérativement, et avant l'âge de 35 ans être père, pour pouvoir confier sa succession à sa descendance » lança alors le jeune homme de but en blanc.

- « QUOI ?! » s'étrangla James.

- « Tu as parfaitement entendu ! » lui lança Sirius « J'aurais beau faire toutes les démarches possibles et imaginables, même si j'arrive à reprendre la tête du groupe, si je n'ai pas d'enfant avant 35 ans, tout me sera repris ! »

- « Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette stupidité ! » s'énerva son ami

- « Un trait d'humour de ma famille ?! » ironisa le jeune homme d'un air mauvais. « Tu penses bien que ma mère était ravie ! Regulus a déjà deux filles ! Si je ne peux pas être président, il se fera une joie de l'être ! »

- « Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse encore faire des choses pareilles à notre époque ! » s'indigna James « C'est ridicule ! »

- « Imagine un peu dans quel état j'étais ! Tu comprends bien que je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps à ce Congrès dans ces conditions ! »

- « Pourquoi personne n'a fait annuler cette clause ? » demanda alors James.

- « Parce que ça arrangeait tout le monde tiens ! » lança Sirius.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? » s'inquiéta James « Tu ne vas pas baisser les bras ! »

Sirius eut un peu de mal à déglutir et fixa son ami. La suite de la discussion n'allait pas être facile, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il lui avait toujours tout dit…

- « J'ai prit une décision » souffla-t-il.

- « Tu vas attaquer ta mère ou le groupe ? Pour dénoncer cette façon de faire ! Je connais un très bon avocat si tu veux ! Je suis sûr que… »

- « Non James ! Je vais avoir un enfant ! » le coupa Sirius.

- « Tu quoi ?! » s'écria James en se levant d'un bond.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de son ami.

- « Dis moi que j'ai eu une hallucination auditive Sirius ! Tu vas entrer dans leur jeu ? » demanda James en se rapprochant de lui.

- « Je n'ai pas le choix ! » lui répondit Sirius « Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ! Ils sont en train de détruire le groupe BLACK ! Tu sais comme moi que les rumeurs concernant leurs actions dans le Tiers Monde ne sont malheureusement pas infondées ! Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ! Il faut que je reprenne la direction et que je stoppe ça une bonne fois pour toutes ! C'est de ma faute James ! Si je n'étais pas partit faire l'aventurier on n'en serait jamais arrivé là ! Mon oncle ne m'a pas légué cette entreprise pour que je la délaisse ! Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard ! Mais je sais maintenant qu'il est de ma responsabilité de remettre les choses en ordre ! »

- « Mais bon sang Sirius ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il faut que tu fasses pour ça ! On ne conçoit pas un enfant uniquement pour sauver une société ! Et avec qui vas-tu avoir cet enfant ?! Tu n'as même pas de petite amie officielle ! »

Le jeune homme planta alors son regard dans celui de son ami. Pour le moment, il n'avait révélé que la partie la plus facile. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « J'ai dit que j'allais avoir un enfant, pas que j'allais devenir père… »

- « Pardon ? » demanda James.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment en silence avant que Sirius ne se décide à lui donner plus d'amples informations.

- « Ce qu'il faut, c'est juste que d'ici les quatre prochaines années, je reconnaisse un enfant, qu'il porte mon nom… Il n'est stipulé nulle part que je doive l'élever »

- « Je ne te suis pas… »

- « Je suis allé dans une clinique spécialisée dans la fécondation in vitro. Le médecin que j'ai rencontré là bas m'a assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour trouver une jeune femme qui accepterait de porter un enfant de moi et de l'élever grâce à une pension que je lui verserais… »

- « C'est insensé ! » souffla James.

- « Je leur assurerais une vie sans problème financier et… »

- « Arrête Sirius ! » le coupa James « Mais tu te rends compte de ce dont tu es en train de parler ? »

Le jeune homme se tut alors et baissa les yeux.

- « On parle d'un enfant qui n'aura rien demandé à personne et qui naîtra dans une famille où on ne l'aura pas désiré ! Tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie Sirius ! » lança James avec sérieux.

Le jeune homme sentit comme un coup dans son ventre. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce que signifiait le fait de ne pas être un enfant désiré. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais voulu et il en avait souffert toute son enfance et une très grande partie de son adolescence. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu infliger ça à un enfant mais cette fois ci la situation serait totalement différente.

- « Ça n'a rien à voir ! Il aura une mère qui l'aura profondément voulu au point d'avoir un enfant toute seule ! » lui répondit-il.

- « Mais tu crois qu'il sera heureux de grandir sans père ?! »

- « D'autre le font bien et ne sont pas forcément malheureux pour autant ! » lui rétorqua Sirius.

James soupira et passa sa main dans sa chevelure désordonnée comme à chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- « Écoute, je sais que c'est une décision très importante… » commença Sirius.

- « C'est plus que ça ! ».

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence avant que James ne reprenne la parole.

- « Écoute… A partir de la seconde où j'ai appris que Lily était enceinte, j'ai aimé mes enfants de toutes mes forces. Je… Tu n'imagines même pas le bonheur que c'est de les voir naître, de les voir grandir, de les entendre rire… Je les aime tellement… Et toi, tu… tu vas passer à côté de tout ça »

- « C'est totalement différent ! James, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne l'ai jamais été ! Je ne suis pas fait pour avoir une famille, je ne saurais pas rendre une femme heureuse, je ne saurais pas élever un enfant ! Cette solution, elle n'est pas parfaite mais c'est la meilleure que j'ai trouvé ! Je vais permettre à une femme d'avoir un enfant et moi je récupère mon groupe… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, crois moi. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire… »

Les deux hommes soupirèrent en même temps. Et le silence s'éternisa un moment avant que Sirius ne se décide à le briser.

- « Je comprends que ma décision te choque… »

- « Disons que je ne m'y attendais pas… Sirius, tu es sûr que tu y a bien réfléchi ? Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? Tu as mesuré l'ampleur des conséquences ? »

- « Oui James… J'ai réfléchi… Je n'ai pas d'autres choix »

James hocha la tête d'un air grave et fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

- « Je savais en venant te voir que tu serais contre mais… » commença Sirius

- « Écoute ! Ne me demande pas d'accepter ton choix. Pour moi, un enfant ne doit être conçu que par amour et j'ai du mal à croire que tu vas en avoir un d'une manière aussi… impersonnelle, aussi froide. Mais tu es mon ami, tu le sais ! Et quoi que tu fasses, quoique tu décides, je te soutiendrais ! »

- « Merci James ! C'est très important pour moi ! » murmura Sirius.

- « T'inquiètes pas ! C'est fait pour ça les amis ! » lui assura James d'un air grave.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- « Oh je t'en prie, Meg ! Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Ce n'est pas la mort ! »

Mégane se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui lança un regard sévère. Elle était sérieusement en train de se demander si elle avait bien fait de lui demander de venir. Stéphanie commençait à s'ennuyer et quand la jeune femme s'ennuyait, elle devenait impossible. Et cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans la salle d'attente de la clinique. Autour d'elle, d'autres jeunes femmes attendaient leur tour. Mégane soupira.

- « Pourquoi tu stresses autant ? » demanda Steph en se penchant vers elle.

- « J'ai toujours eu horreur des hôpitaux et des médecins ! Alors là tu penses bien que je ne suis pas du tout à mon aise ! »

- « Ça ne durera pas longtemps ! Une petite dizaine de minutes d'inconfort et tout sera fini ! On ira manger une glace dans le parc et on en profitera pour mettre à jour notre petite liste… »

- « Notre petite liste ? »

- « Celle des garçons pas mal avec qui il ne serait pas désagréable du tout de faire connaissance ! » lui lança la jeune femme en souriant.

Meg poussa un soupir amusé. Son amie ne changerait jamais et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle l'appréciait. Elle posa alors ses coudes sur ses genoux et cala son menton dans ses mains. Elle leva les yeux vers l'énorme horloge accrochée au mur et constata que ça aurait déjà du faire une demi-heure que son rendez-vous aurait dû avoir lieu. Elle aurait pu faire un scandale comme cette jeune femme qui était partie en claquant la porte après avoir attendu une heure en vain, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'était pas pressée… La jeune femme se mit alors à observer le ballet des infirmières qui s'occupaient derrières leur bureau, qui préparaient des dossiers, en rangeaient d'autres… Ces infirmières qui couraient presque dans les couloirs, celles qui accueillaient les patientes, celles qui répondaient à leurs questions.

- « C'est fou le monde qu'il y a ! » s'exclama alors Steph à côté d'elle. « C'est sans doute parce que c'est la clinique la plus réputée de la région ! »

- « Sans doute… »

- « Tu crois qu'on va croiser des personnes célèbres ? »

- « Pourquoi veux-tu qu'une célébrité vienne ici ? » demanda Meg d'un air amusé.

- « Et bien je ne sais pas… Imagine qu'une star ait envie d'un peu d'intimité pour se faire soigner et plutôt que d'aller dans un prestigieux établissement, elle viendrait ici pour plus de discrétion ! »

- « C'est sûr qu'avec toi, question discrétion, elle serait servie ! » lui lança Meg d'un air moqueur.

Steph se contenta de lui tirer la langue et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire.

- « J'espère que tu seras avec le docteur Harper ! Il est génial ! C'est lui qui s'occupe de ma mère ! Elle en dit le plus grand bien ! »

- « Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que se sera rapide »

- « Ce n'est qu'un contrôle de routine ! Pourquoi veux-tu que ça prenne du temps ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… » souffla la jeune femme.

Elle avait comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment qui lui disait qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose, sans vraiment savoir quoi… Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir. Aussi, elle restait assise sur la banquette de la salle d'attente, à se ronger les sangs.

- « Eh ! » s'exclama soudain Steph « Mais on le connaît ce type ! Regarde… Celui qui est de dos et qui parle avec un médecin ! »

Mégane se pencha un peu plus pour mieux voir. La silhouette de l'homme lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir qui. Intriguée, elle se pencha un peu plus, imitée par son amie, tout aussi curieuse qu'elle. Elles ne quittèrent pas les deux hommes des yeux. Lorsqu'ils échangèrent une poignée de main en guise d'au revoir, elles redoublèrent d'attention et lorsque l'homme qu'elles guettaient se retourna, elles poussèrent en même temps un petit cri étonné.

- « Black ?! » s'exclama Steph « Le Black ? Notre Black ? »

- « On dirait bien… » souffla Mégane en suivant du regard l'homme qui quittait la clinique.

Tout le monde en ville connaissait Sirius Black. Il était à la fois un homme d'affaire de renom, dont les déboires avec ses partenaires faisaient souvent la une des choux gras, et leur professeur d'Histoire à l'Université. C'était d'ailleurs un professeur très populaire. Mégane n'était pas certaines que son physiques très avantageux n'y était pour rien, mais une chose était sûre, le professeur Black était passionnant. On voyait tout de suite qu'il aimait ce dont il parlait et il n'avait pas son pareil pour rendre à nouveau vivantes des civilisations éteintes. Il était incroyablement charismatique et à chacun de ses cours, Mégane buvait littéralement ses paroles. L'Histoire était devenue sa matière préférée.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » lui demanda Steph

- « Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

- « Tu crois qu'il a une femme qui a accouché ? »

- « On l'aurait su dans les journaux tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Il est peut être stérile alors ! Il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant alors il vient suivre un traitement… »

- « Stéphanie ! Tu t'emballes là ! »

- « Mais c'est une possibilité ! N'empêche que ça fout un coup de savoir qu'un homme aussi séduisant puisse être stérile… »

- « Steph… » soupira Mégane en faisant non de la tête.

La faculté de son amie à se faire des films était assez spectaculaire et même si elle avait l'habitude, elle se laissait souvent surprendre.

- « Peut être que j'ai raison… » renchérit Steph en souriant.

Mégane préféra ne pas s'engager sur le sujet et se remit à contempler à nouveau les infirmières. Elle remarqua à peine une jeune femme blonde qui s'installa en face d'elle. Les infirmières avaient vraiment l'air très occupées. Elles couraient dans tous les sens, à tel point que ce qui devait arriver arriva, deux d'entre elle se bousculèrent et manquèrent de tomber. Elles se retinrent de justesse, mais ne purent empêcher leurs dossiers de tomber au sol, faisant voleter tout autour d'elles des papiers colorés qui tombèrent lentement sur le sol. Agacées, les deux jeunes femmes s'accroupirent et se dépêchèrent de ramasser les documents avant de reprendre chacune leur route, toujours en courant pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps.

Mégane soupira, elle aussi avait l'impression de perdre son temps…

- « Miss MacGregor ! » lança alors une infirmière d'une voix sèche.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra un moment sous la surprise et elle se leva, pour signaler sa présence.

- « A tout à l'heure ! » souffla Steph en la regardant s'éloigner.

Meg lui adressa un faible sourire avant de rejoindre l'infirmière à qui elle serra la main.

- « Bonjour » souffla-t-elle.

- « Suivez moi » demanda l'infirmière sans plus de cérémonie.

Mégane grimaça, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les manières de cette femme, mais elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Elle la suivit donc dans les couloirs jusqu'à une petite salle plutôt austère.

- « Déshabillez-vous, et enfilez ça ! » lui ordonna l'infirmière en lui tendant une blouse bleue pâle « Le gynécologue ne va pas tarder à arriver »

- « Très bien » souffla la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

Elle détestait ces rendez-vous, mais elle savait qu'une visite de routine régulièrement ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle soupira en attrapant la blouse et attendit que l'infirmière quitte la salle pour se préparer. Puis, elle s'installa sur la table d'auscultation en espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à attendre aussi longtemps dans cette position inconfortable et peu agréable. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'un médecin entre dans la pièce.

- « Mégane MacGregor ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

- « C'est moi » répondit la jeune femme

- « Excusez moi pour l'attente »

Meg lui fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait surtout hâte que tout cela soit finit et qu'elle puisse aller rejoindre Stéphanie.

- « C'est la première fois ? » demanda le gynécologue en enfilant une paire de gant.

- « Non » répondit la jeune femme.

- « Et bien espérons que cela se passe mieux cette fois ! » lança le docteur en souriant.

Mégane haussa un sourcil. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de lui poser la question car déjà, il reprenait la parole.

- « Alors surtout, soyez calme et détendue. Tout ce passera très bien, et je fais cela depuis de très nombreuses années… »

Mégane hocha la tête, elle n'avait jamais remis en cause les compétences de ce médecin… Elle le vit alors s'installer, elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle garda les yeux clos tout le temps de la consultation. Dans ses souvenirs, cela durait beaucoup moins longtemps, mais elle n'osait pas poser de questions. Les yeux fermés, elle entendait le bruit métallique d'instruments que l'on manipule et se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. En fait, elle préférait ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il faisait du moment qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien après. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle l'entendit se lever et la jeune femme se risqua à ouvrir les yeux.

- « Voilà mademoiselle MacGregor ! C'est terminé ! »

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, le gynécologue se mit à sourire largement.

- « Il faut attendre un peu avant d'avoir les résultats. D'ici un mois tout au plus nous serons en mesure de vous renseigner plus précisément… »

Un mois ? Pour une simple consultation de routine ? Mégane fronça les sourcils. Cette clinique avait de drôle de pratique.

- « Mais ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tout ne sois pas parfaitement normal » lui assura le gynécologue.

Mégane hocha la tête.

- « Très bien, je vais vous laissez vous rhabiller et revenez nous voir d'ici quelques semaines pour nous puissions confirmer les résultats. Bonne journée mademoiselle »

- « Merci, vous aussi » répondit Mégane avant de le voir quitter la pièce.

Rapidement, elle se redressa et se rhabilla. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup beaucoup plus à l'aise et légère. En souriant, elle quitta la petite pièce d'un pas rapide.

Elle retrouva son amie dans la salle d'attente.

- « Alors ? » demanda Steph en se levant pour la rejoindre.

- « Et bien… »

Mégane la regarda un moment.

- « Ils ont dit que tout avait l'air d'aller bien mais qu'ils me donneraient un bilan plus précis d'ici quelques semaines… »

- « Et bien tu vois ! C'était pas la peine de t'en faire ! C'était pas la fin du monde ! »

Mégane lui adressa un sourire et toutes les deux quittèrent la clinique d'un même pas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- « Fais attention, tu vas déborder… » murmura Mégane en posant sa main sur celle d'Elisa qui était en train de colorier en rose un lapin caché derrière un buisson.

La petite fille la fixa alors d'un air très concentré avant de tirer un petit bout de langue tout rose, d'agripper un peu mieux son crayon dans sa main et de se relancer dans son coloriage. Mégane se mit à sourire. Elle était surprise que la petite fille soit aussi calme depuis si longtemps. Quand la pluie avait commencé à tomber, elle avait craint de ne pas pouvoir canaliser l'énergie débordante de la fillette. Elle était devenue la baby sitter de Harry et elle au début de l'année scolaire, et les connaissait maintenant suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient être aussi turbulents qu'ils étaient adorables. En cet instant, Harry était allongé sur le canapé et lisait sagement un album de sa bande dessinée favorite.

Mégane soupira et passa sa main sur son front. Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait lasse, et fatiguée. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle tendit la main et se saisit de la carafe d'eau dont elle se servit un grand verre qu'elle but d'un trait. Cela devrait pouvoir la calmer un peu. La jeune femme était persuadée que c'était sa première série d'examens qui la mettaient dans un tel état. Ils auraient lieux trois semaines plus tard et elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête. Elle avait pourtant mis au point avec Stéphanie un planning de révisions qu'elles s'étaient promis de tenir, mais s'étaient vite aperçut que ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avaient assez de volonté pour cela. Il était bien plus tentant d'aller faire une promenade ou d'aller voir un film plutôt que d'étudier… Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

- « Dis, de quelle couleur je le fais le nuage ? » demanda alors Elisa, la tirant de ses pensées.

- « Pourquoi pas en gris ? » proposa Mégane en lui désignant le feutre qui se trouvait non loin.

- « Nan ! » lança la petite fille en secouant vivement la tête. « Moi je dis que ce sera plus joli en ça ! » déclara-t-elle en attrapant le feutre violet qui était bien plus près.

- « Comme tu veux… » souffla la jeune femme en la laissant faire.

Elle s'appuya sur le dossier et passa sa main sur son visage. Elle n'était vraiment pas en forme et se sentait presque nauséeuse. Elle espérait vraiment que tout cela était passager car elle détestait ne pas être en pleine forme. A cet instant, le bruit d'une voiture roulant dans l'allée de gravier de la maison se fit entendre. Mégane vit très clairement les têtes des deux enfants se lever.

- « C'est Papa ! » s'exclama Elisa en sautant de sa chaise. « C'est mon Papa ! »

- « C'était mon papa avant d'être le tien ! » lui répondit Harry en refermant sa bande dessinée.

- « Nan c'est pas vrai ! » lui répondit la petite fille en lui tirant la langue.

- « Si c'est vrai ! »

Mégane leva les yeux au ciel. Tels qu'elle les connaissait, ils en avaient pour des heures maintenant. Heureusement pour elle et pour sa fatigue, le retour de James Potter chez lui signifiait la fin de son rôle ici. Elle suivit Elisa qui s'était précipitée hors du salon en courant.

- « Papa ! Hein que c'est vrai que tu es aussi mon papa depuis longtemps comme Harry ! » s'exclama la fillette en s'agrippant aux jambes de son père qui venait à peine de franchir le seuil de sa maison.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ?! » s'amusa James en se penchant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

- « Oh ! » soupira Meg « Si vous restez avec eux cette après midi, vous aurez tout le temps d'en entendre parler ! »

- « Oh non… » soupira James en levant les yeux au ciel et en installant un peu mieux sa fille contre lui.

Mégane se mit à sourire et se pencha pour ramasser son sac qui se trouvait dans un coin de l'entrée.

- « Bon, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai cours dans une heure » lança-t-elle.

- « Tu veux que je te dépose ? » proposa James.

- « Non merci ! Ça va aller ! » répondit précipitamment Mégane qui ne voulait pas le déranger.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il pleut dehors et je trouve que tu as déjà une mauvaise mine. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes une mauvaise grippe… »

- « Ce n'est pas la peine, il y a un bus qui… » commença la jeune femme

- « Et tu vas l'attendre sous la pluie ? Certainement pas ! » trancha James « Harry ! Viens ! On sort ! »

- « Vous n'allez pas déranger tout le monde pour moi ? » murmura Mégane qui se sentait vraiment gênée.

- « Mais non ! Ça nous fera une petite promenade ! Harry ! »

- « J'arrive ! » lança le garçonnet en sortant du salon.

- « Parfait, et maintenant, tout le monde dans la voiture ! » déclara James en ouvrant la porte.

- « Merci, Mr Potter… Vraiment merci… » souffla Mégane en serrant un peu plus son sac contre elle.

- « Mais de rien ! En plus, ça plait beaucoup aux enfants ! N'est-ce pas Elisa ? »

- « Oui ! On va dans ton école ? » demanda la fillette.

- « Oui » répondit Mégane en souriant

- « Et c'est aussi l'école de Tonton Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? » lança James.

- « Oui, d'ailleurs c'est avec le professeur Black que j'ai cours maintenant » répondit Mégane en souriant.

Depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait pour les Potter, elle avait souvent vu son professeur d'Histoire venir chez eux. La première fois elle avait été très surprise, mais elle avait vite appris à se faire discrète. Tous les deux se contentaient de se saluer d'un signe de tête quand ils se voyaient.

- « Dommage… J'aurais bien voulu parler avec lui ! » soupira James « Je suppose qu'il faudra que j'attende qu'il ait finit de travailler »

Mégane se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis qu'elle ouvrait la portière arrière à Harry et qu'elle vérifiait qu'il avait bien attaché sa ceinture. Puis elle alla s'installer à l'avant et une fois la petite Elisa solidement attachée à son siège auto, James prit place au volant et démarra la voiture. Le voyage ne fut pas long, mais assez épuisant pour Mégane qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force d'entendre les enfants se chamailler à l'arrière. Ce n'était rien de bien méchant, mais la migraine l'avait pris. Elle ferma les yeux et se massa doucement la tempe.

- « Tu es sûre que tu veux aller en cours ? » demanda alors James sans quitter la route des yeux.

- « Pardon ? » demanda Mégane en ouvrant les yeux et en se tournant vers elle.

- « Tu as l'air mal en point. Tu ne préfères pas que je te ramène chez toi ? » proposa-t-il en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

- « Non, c'est juste un coup de barre, ça va passer… » lui assura-t-elle

- « Vraiment ? » insista James.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Et détourna le regard. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle n'aurait manqué un cours du professeur Black pour rien au monde. Il était passionnant, inspiré. Elle ne manquait pas une miette de tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Et puis, il était bel homme, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Mégane n'était pas la seule étudiante à trouver leur professeur charmant, mais contrairement à certaines autres, elle n'allait pas glousser devant lui en espérant le séduire… Elle avait sa fierté et il était son professeur. Ce qui la rassurait c'était que le professeur Black n'avait cédé à aucune de ces avances déplacées…

Mégane sentit alors la voiture ralentir et se garer devant le campus universitaire.

- « Où est-ce que je te dépose ? » demanda James.

- « Ici, ce sera très bien » lui assura Mégane.

- « Très bien »

- « Merci Mr Potter ! » lança la jeune femme en quittant la voiture.

- « Mais de rien, vraiment ! On se revoit vendredi ? »

- « Oui, c'est ça ! A vendredi ! A vendredi les enfants ! »

- « A vendredi ! » lui répondirent en cœur les enfants.

Mégane leur adressa un petit signe de la main et regarda la voiture s'éloigner avant de se précipiter un peu plus à l'abri de la pluie. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait de l'avance et décida de rester un peu devant l'amphithéâtre pour prendre l'air. Elle avait l'impression que sa migraine allait passer. Elle resta un peu dans son coin. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. De plus, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans sa promotion. A part Stéphanie, elle ne parlait à personne. Elle était toujours un peu méfiante envers les autres. La vie ne l'avait pas épargnée et elle se protégeait comme cela de nouveaux coups durs. Elle enfouit profondément ses mains dans les poches de son jean et soupira. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait faim. Mais elle avait faim d'un éclair au chocolat avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de crème. Surprise, elle hocha la tête.

Mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la vieille, trop barbouillée pour cela. C'était tout à fait normal qu'elle ait faim. Elle prit donc d'un pas assuré le chemin de la cafétéria du campus et se paya deux énormes éclairs qu'elle engloutit et quelques bouchées. Elle fut aussitôt rassasiée, mais un haut le cœur la souleva presque immédiatement.

- « Oh non… » soupira-t-elle en en posant sa main sur son estomac.

Elle avait mangé trop vite et elle s'en voulait.

- « Meg ! »

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant sa meilleure amie l'appeler. Elle se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

- « Tu es déjà là ? » lui demanda Steph en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- « Mr Potter m'a déposée… »

- « La chance ! Bon, on y va ? Sinon, les places du premier rang seront prises par le clan des pintades ! »

Mégane se mit à sourire. Stéphanie avait rebaptisé « clan des pintades » le groupe de filles qui tournaient autour du professeur Black. Et rien ne plaisait plus à son amie que de contrarier leur plan. C'est pourquoi, elle tenait toujours à arriver en avance au cours de leur séduisant professeur. Mégane suivit donc son amie jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre dans lequel elles entrèrent et prirent place au premier rang. Elles sortirent leurs affaires de leurs sacs et discutèrent tandis que l'amphi se remplissait au fur et à mesure que l'heure avancé.

Enfin, pile à l'heure comme toujours, le professeur Sirius Black entra dans la salle. Le silence se fit tandis qu'il posait ses classeurs de cours, dont il ne se servait quasiment jamais. Il se tourna alors vers eux et posa ses deux mains sur le bureau.

- « Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez tous et toutes bien revu les deux derniers cours, sinon, je doute qu'il soit utile que vous restiez à celui-ci… » les prévint-il en souriant.

Mégane se mit à sourire. Ils étaient en plein dans l'Égypte Ancienne et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué ce cours. Cette civilisation l'avait toujours fascinée et leur professeur en parlait merveilleusement bien pour la simple raison qu'il avait vécu de nombreuses années sur les bords du Nil. C'est donc conquise par avance, que la jeune femme se plongea dans le cours. Il n'avait pas commencé depuis un quart d'heure qu'une femme frappa à la porte de l'amphithéâtre, interrompant le professeur au beau milieu de sa phrase.

- « Oui ? » demanda-t-il d'un air agacé.

- « Excusez-moi, Mr Black, mais il y a un coup de téléphone pour vous » lui répondit la jeune femme d'un air gêné.

- « Cela ne peut pas attendre la fin de mon cours ? »

- « Il a dit que c'était très urgent… Le monsieur à parlé de résultats… »

Mégane vit alors clairement le visage de son professeur devenir grave. Il racla alors sa gorge et reposa la craie qu'il tenait dans la main.

- « Très bien… Jeunes gens, je vais devoir vous laisser un moment. Je reviens dans un petit moment. »

Il alla alors rejoindre la jeune femme. A peine eut-il franchit la porte que des déjà des murmures s'élevaient des gradins.

- « Tu crois que c'est quoi ? » demanda Stéphanie en se trouvant vers elle.

- « Je ne sais pas, mais pour qu'il interrompe son cours, c'est que ça doit être grave… » murmura Mégane.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- « Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir interrompu, Mr Black ! Mais vous m'aviez bien dit que si le professeur Swank téléphonait je devais absolument vous le passer… »

- « Je sais Susan, merci beaucoup » répondit Sirius d'un air absent pendant que la secrétaire de l'Administration de l'Université se confondait en excuse. « Je vais le prendre dans mon bureau »

- « Très bien… » souffla la secrétaire tandis qu'il entrait dans son bureau.

Sirius s'approcha du téléphone dont un des voyants rouges clignotait. Il décrocha le combiné en soufflant un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Il attendit que le bouton cesse de clignoter, signe que la secrétaire avait raccroché de son côté et porta le combiné à son oreille.

- « Sirius Black, j'écoute ! » lança-t-il

- « Mr Black ! Bonjour ! Garry Swank à l'appareil, je vous appelle pour vous donner les résultats de l'insémination de Miss Parker » commença le gynécologue.

Sirius hocha la tête, cela faisait un long mois que cette insémination avait été faite, et qu'il attendait qu'on lui dise si elle avait marché ou pas.

- « Et bien ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu tendue.

- « J'aimerais mieux vous en parler en personne… » répondit la voix nasillarde du praticien à l'autre bout du fil.

Sirius grimaça. S'il ne voulait pas lui en parler maintenant, c'est que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Bien sûr, il avait été mis au courant du pourcentage de réussite de la fécondation in vitro, mais il avait espéré que tout irait pour le mieux. Après tout, il était encore dans la force de l'âge et la jeune femme qui devait porter son enfant était jeune et saine…

- « Le plus tôt sera le mieux » ajouta le professeur Swank d'une voix d'où transparaissait un certain stress.

- « Il y a un problème ? » s'inquièta Sirius.

- « Nous en parlerons à la clinique, Mr Black… »

- « Mais j'ai cours, je ne peux pas me libérer ! »

- « C'est très important ! » lui lança alors le gynécologue.

Sirius grogna faiblement.

- « J'arrive ! » souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et soupira violemment. Il sortit de son bureau.

- « Miss Perkins, dites à mes étudiants que le cours sera reporté et annulez mes autres cours, il faut absolument que je parte ! » lança-t-il en traversant les bureaux de l'Administration.

- « Rien de grave au moins ? » s'inquiéta la secrétaire, mais Sirius ne lui répondit pas et quitta la pièce sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte.

Il se dirigea vers le parking, sortit un bip de sa poche. Il appuya sur le bouton qui déclenchait le mécanisme d'ouverture automatique du portail. Il monta alors sur sa moto et enfila son casque et démarra en trombe. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était dans le trafic urbain, slalomant entre les voitures pour arriver plus vite. Il avait toujours aimé la vitesse, il avait l'impression de voler, d'être libre. Mais pour l'heure, il était trop préoccupé par le coup de téléphone qu'il venait de recevoir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour regagner la clinique. Il se gara, ôta son casque et entra dans l'établissement. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil où une secrétaire lui indiqua que le professeur Swank l'attendait dans son bureau. Elle l'escorta même jusqu'à la porte de ce dernier. Sirius la remercia d'un hochement de tête et attendit qu'elle soit hors de son champ de vision avant de frapper à la porte.

- « Entrer ! » lui lança la voix nasillarde du professeur Swank.

Il entra alors et le vit, installé derrière son bureau, vêtu de son incontournable blouse blanche. Sur le mur se trouvait de nombreuses photos de femmes enceintes qui affichaient fièrement leurs ventres ronds et des photos de nouveaux nés, mais Sirius n'était pas venu pour admirer la décoration. Il serra la main que le professeur lui tendait et s'installa sans plus attendre dans le fauteuil en cuir qui lui était destiné.

- « Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Le médecin soupira et croisa les mains d'un air grave.

- « Ça n'a pas marché, c'est ça ? » poursuivit Sirius.

- « Effectivement, Miss Parker est venue nous voir ce matin même nous annoncer qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Mais vous le saviez, les chances de réussite étaient de 25 et il n'est pas surprenant que… »

- « Oui, oui ! Je sais tout ça ! » le coupa Sirius, un peu agacé « Vous ne m'avez tout de même pas fait arrêter un de mes cours pour me dire que nous n'avions pas réussit ! Il suffira juste de recommencer ! Je vous l'ai dit je suis prêt à tout pour qu'une femme porte mon enfant ! »

- « Oui, vous aviez été très clair à ce sujet, mais il se trouve que nous sommes dans une situation délicate… Il s'est passé… un incident… »

Le gynécologue avait l'air très mal à l'aise et cherchait ses mots. Cela inquiéta Sirius.

- « Oh non ! Ne me dites pas qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Ashley ?! Il y a eu des complications ? » demanda-t-il.

Il avait rencontré de nombreuses fois la jeune femme qui avait accepté de porter son bébé, afin de mettre au point avec elle un contrat et les modalités d'éducation de son descendant –il ne voulait pas avoir de mauvaise surprise- et il l'avait beaucoup apprécié. C'était une jeune femme sympathique et courageuse et il aurait été peiné d'apprendre qu'il puisse lui être arrivé quelque chose.

- « Non, Miss Parker se porte comme un charme, elle est un peu déçue, mais elle va bien… »

- « Dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas où est le problème ? » lança Sirius « Je vous ai donné deux échantillons de sperme ! Dès que ce sera possible, refaite une insémination et attendons à nouveau ! »

- « C'est là que nous avons un problème, Mr Black » souffla le gynécologue.

- « Quel genre de problème ? » demanda Sirius

- « Nous avons perdu le deuxième échantillon… »

- « Comment ça perdu ?! » s'indigna Sirius qui tenait quand même à cette partie de lui-même…

- « Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une perte… » murmura le médecin « Il se trouve qu'il y a eu, comme qui dirait, une erreur de la part de nos services… Vous savez nous sommes débordés et il n'est pas étonnant que parfois… »

- « Je vous en prie, professeur Swank ! Les faits ! » le coupa Sirius qui attendait de pouvoir enfin comprendre ce qui rendait le praticien si mal à l'aise.

- « Et bien, il se trouve qu'accidentellement… Nous avons utilisé votre second échantillon et que…. »

Le médecin prit alors une grande inspiration qui agaça grandement Sirius et lança d'un trait.

- « Nous avons inséminé une autre jeune femme »

- « VOUS… QUOI ?! » hurla Sirius en se levant.

- « Je vous en prie, Mr Black, calmez vous ! »

- « QUE JE ME CALME ?! »

- « Ce n'est pas si grave que ça.. je… »

- « Pas si grave que ça ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ?! Vous voulez dire qu'une jeune femme qui ne voulait peut être pas d'enfant a été inséminé à l'aide de mon échantillon ? »

- « C'est tout à fait ça ! »

Abasourdi, Sirius se laissa tomber sur sa chaise d'un air hagard.

- « Dites moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! C'est pour un canular à la télévision ? Parce que je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout ! » lança-t-il avec colère.

- « Malheureusement, il ne s'agit ni d'une plaisanterie, ni d'un canular… C'est une regrettable erreur et… »

- « Une regrettable erreur ?! » s'indigna Sirius « Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Qui est cette jeune femme ? Sait-elle au moins ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le professeur Swank grimaça légèrement et Sirius soupira.

- « Lorsque l'infirmière qui l'avait prise en charge s'est rendue compte de sa méprise » commença le gynécologue « elle a eu très peur. Elle est stagiaire ici et avait peur de perdre sa place alors elle n'a pas signalé l'erreur. »

- « Mais elle se souvient de son nom ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Non, elle a brûlé son dossier… »

- « Elle… »

Sirius donna un grand coup du plat de la main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- « Elle nous a tout avoué ce matin pendant que nous étions à la recherche de votre second échantillon. Bien sûr, les mesures disciplinaires nécessaires… »

- « Si vous saviez comme je me fous de vos mesures disciplinaires ! » s'emporta Sirius « Vous vous rendez compte que quelque part, se trouve une jeune femme, enceinte de moi et que nous ne savons pas qui ?! »

- « Je comprends votre colère et nous sommes tous dans un grand embarras… »

- « C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! » s'exclama Sirius.

- « Vous vous rendez compte du discrédit que cela pourrait porter à notre établissement ! »

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Tandis qu'il s'inquiétait de la jeune femme en cause, le gynécologue s'inquiétait de la réputation de la clinique ! S'il n'avait pas tant tenu à ce que ses plans de paternités soient tenus secrets, par mesure de sécurité envers sa famille, Sirius leur aurait intenté un procès… Mais il ne voulait pas que cette affaire d'enfant s'ébruite. Il était donc contraint au silence.

- « Mr Black… » reprit le gynécologue « Je sais que les circonstances sont particulières, mais je sais que vous avez envie d'avoir un enfant, alors je vous propose que vous nous fassiez un nouveau don et nous nous chargerons dès que possible de prendre à nouveau rendez vous avec Miss Parker pour une nouvelle insémination… »

- « Et l'autre jeune femme ? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

- « Les chances que l'insémination ait marché sont très faibles. Il y a de très fortes chances pour que les œufs n'aient pas pu se nicher convenablement. Ne vous en faite pas, il n'y aura aucun soucis… »

Sirius aurait aimé en être aussi sûr que lui. Il prit alors une décision.

- « Je ne continuerais à faire confiance à votre clinique qu'à une unique condition ! » lança-t-il.

- « Tout ce que vous voudrez, Mr Black ! » lui lança le professeur Swank, visiblement soulagé.

- « Je veux que vous retrouviez cette jeune femme ! Par n'importe quel moyen, retrouvez-là ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

- « Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, le cours de Mr Black est reporté à une date ultérieure. Le professeur Black a dû s'absenter à la hâte, je vous prie donc de libérer cet amphithéâtre… »

Dans un bruit assourdissant de pas et de chaises raclant le sol, les étudiants se levèrent et se massèrent vers la sortie. Les commentaires allaient bon train, amplifiant encore un peu plus le brouhaha. Mégane crut que sa tête allait exploser. Elle se tenait la tempe en fronçant les sourcils, priant pour ne pas trop tarder à quitter l'endroit.

- « Meg ? Ca va ? » demanda Stéphanie à côté elle.

- « Non » souffla la jeune femme « Je ne me sens pas bien du tout… »

- « Tu as été voir un médecin comme je te l'ai demandé ? »

- « Harceler serait plus juste… » souffla Mégane « Oui, j'y ai été hier et je ne suis pas malade ! Il a dit que ça pouvait être de la fatigue. Il m'a fait un prélèvement sanguin pour vérifier que tout va bien… »

- « Et tu auras les résultats quand ? »

- « Dans la soirée, il va téléphoner à la maison » répondit Meg tandis qu'elles quittaient enfin les murs de l'amphithéâtre.

- « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi ! » déclara Stéphanie en serrant son sac contre elle.

- « Mais on a un autre cours dans deux heures ! » souffla la jeune femme

- « Tu n'es pas en état de suivre un cours ! »

Mégane regarda son amie un moment. Elle avait raison. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle, prendre un cachet contre la migraine et aller s'allonger. Elle soupira.

- « Je vais rentrer chez moi, mais à une seule condition ! » déclara-t-elle.

- « Laquelle ? » demanda Stéphanie qui souriait largement.

- « Si je ne vais pas en cours, il faut que tu y ailles pour que je puisse t'emprunter tes notes » trancha Mégane.

Le sourire disparut aussitôt du visage de son amie.

- « Mégane ! Ce n'est pas juste ! SI tu ne viens pas je serais toute seule en cours ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je voulais rentrer moi aussi ! »

- « Si tu pars, je reste ! » murmura Mégane

Elle vit alors clairement son amie hésiter avant de se résigner.

- « C'est bon ! » grogna-t-elle. « Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ma vieille, tu me le revaudras ! »

- « Ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! » lui promis la jeune femme en souriant doucement.

Les deux amies se séparèrent alors. Mégane quitta le campus pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus. Par chance, elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps et moins d'une demi heure plus tard, elle était chez elle.

Matt n'était pas là. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait absent pour la journée mais ne lui avait donné de raison précise. Mégane trouva la maison bien silencieuse, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Cela allait la reposer un peu. Elle posa son sac dans le salon avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain où elle avala d'un trait des calmants pour sa tête douloureuse, puis, elle ôta ses vêtements et se glissa dans son lit avec délices. Elle soupira de bien être tandis qu'elle remontait la couverture sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Un bruit strident la réveilla en sursaut. Mégane jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil. Elle avait dormit trois heures, mais était encore lasse et fatiguée. Le bruit strident recommença et la jeune femme réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de la sonnerie du téléphone. En grimaçant, elle sortit de son lit et se dépêcha de rejoindre le salon. Elle décrocha le combiné après la quatrième sonnerie.

- « Oui ? » lança-t-elle en espérant ne pas avoir une voix trop endormie.

- « Bonjour ! » lui répondit une voix aimable et guillerette « Est-ce que Miss Mégane MacGregor est là s'il vous plait ? »

- « C'est moi » répondit la jeune femme en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

- « Je suis la secrétaire du docteur Sorber, je vous le passe » annonça la voix guillerette.

Mégane entendit alors une petite musique dans le combiné. Elle se mit à bailler et cala l'appareil entre son oreille et son épaule pour pouvoir se frotter les yeux. Elle reprit le combiné en main au moment où son médecin prenait l'appel.

- « Miss MacGregor ? Bonjour, le docteur Sorber à l'appareil »

- « Bonjour docteur »

- « Comment vous sentez vous par rapport à hier ? »

- « Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de changements » avoua la jeune femme en s'installant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- « C'est tout à fait normal » lui assura le docteur.

- « Ah… »

Mégane sentit son estomac se tordre. Comment est-ce que le fait que sa fatigue persiste puisse être normal ? Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cela…

- « J'ai reçu les résultats de l'analyse de votre prise de sang » annonça le docteur.

- « Et alors, ça donne quoi ? » demanda-t-elle bien décidée à savoir plutôt que de se faire des films. « Est-ce que c'est grave ce qui m'arrive ? »

- « Oui et non » répondit le docteur « Vous êtes enceinte, mais vous vous en doutiez non ? »

- « Je… quoi ?! » cria Mégane.

Elle était encore en train de rêver, et il s'agissait d'un cauchemar ! C'était tout bonnement impossible !

- « Félicitation mademoiselle… » continua le docteur.

- « Attendez, c'est une plaisanterie ? » supplia Mégane.

- « Ah… Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça… » souffla le médecin qui semblait un peu gêné maintenant.

- « Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas enceinte ! »

- « Miss MacGregor, les résultats sont formels, vous attendez un enfant… »

- « Il y a dû y avoir une erreur au laboratoire… »

- « Écoutez moi Mégane… »

- « NON ! Vous, écoutez moi ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte ! »

- « Écoutez, je comprends que vous soyez perturbée si ce n'était pas une grossesse voulue mais… »

- « NON ! Je ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

- « C'est un peu délicat de discuter de tout cela au téléphone. Vous devriez prendre rendez vous à mon cabinet et nous pourrions en discuter plus calmement… »

- « Non docteur… » murmura Mégane qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux « Dites moi que c'est pas vrai ! »

- « Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, les résultats sont formels. Vous devriez parler au père de l'enfant et vous vous sentirez mieux… »

- « Mais il n'y a pas de père… » souffla la jeune femme.

Mégane était totalement perdue, déboussolée, perturbée. Elle ne comprenait rien, ce n'était pas possible… C'était une erreur, ou alors elle allait se réveiller.

- « Mégane, passez me voir demain au cabinet, nous discuterons de tout cela plus calmement… En attendant, courage »

- « Docteur… Ne raccrochez pas ! » supplia la jeune femme, mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas.

Bientôt, il ne raisonna dans ses oreilles plus que les bips réguliers du téléphone. Stupéfaite, la jeune femme reposa le combiné. Les yeux embués, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et l'agrippa doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre un enfant, il y avait forcément une erreur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné envie de connaître la suite. Pensez à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Aylala


	2. Le choc

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me revoici avec le chapitre deux de ma fic !

Merci à tous pour le merveilleux accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire, cela me touche beaucoup !

Merci infiniment aux 19 personnes qui m'ont laissé de si gentille review !

oOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 2 : Le choc**

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » souffla James en retombant sur le canapé d'où il s'était levé.

Sirius le fixa un moment et soupira. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il tournait en rond dans le salon de son meilleur ami. Dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il était venu se réfugier chez lui. La porte du salon s'ouvrit alors.

« Je sais que tu as envie de voir Tonton, mais nous sommes en train de discuter et ce n'est pas des histoires de petites filles ! Retourne dans ta chambre Elisa ! » gronda Lily avant de refermer la porte.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Elle avait envie de savoir si tu voulais jouer avec elle… » souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de son mari.

Sirius souffla. Il avait beau adoré sa petite nièce, pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'occuper d'elle.

« J'ai réussit à joindre Remus par téléphone. Il arrive dès que possible » annonça Lily en posant sa main sur le genou de son mari. « Sirius… Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible… »

« Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas non plus ! » lui rétorqua-t-il

« Comment peut-on inséminer quelqu'un sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? »

« Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, elle n'avait peut être pas l'habitude ! Bon sang, il suffirait qu'elle ne soit pas majeure et je suis fichu ! » lança Sirius en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face.

« Sirius, ça n'a peut être pas marché, cette jeune femme n'est peut être pas enceinte… » souffla Lily.

« Avec la chance que j'ai en ce moment, laisse moi en douter ! » grogna Sirius.

La jeune femme le fixa un moment avec tristesse. Elle avait son regard de petite sœur pour son grand frère. Car c'était ainsi qu'ils se considéraient tous les deux. Elle aussi entretenait de très mauvaises relations avec sa sœur de sang et c'est pour cela que tous les deux avaient développé une relation très fraternelle. Sirius savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui… Il essaya de sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Il s'était mis dans une galère impossible et il était content de savoir qu'il pourrait malgré tout compter sur le soutien de ses amis.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne m'en ayez pas parler tous les deux ! » lança alors Lily en donnant une petite tape sur la jambe de James « Vous savez bien pourtant que ce que vous décidez tous les deux tourne presque à chaque fois à la catastrophe ! »

Elle se tourna alors vers Sirius et le fixa avec cet air sévère qu'elle réservait d'habitude à son mari et à ses enfants.

« Si tu m'en avais parlé, j'aurais trouvé le moyen de t'en dissuader ! » lui lança-t-elle

« Tu comprends bien que c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé ! » lui rétorqua Sirius

La jeune femme soupira.

« Tu es impossible ! Mais c'est comme ça et on n'y peut rien… Maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait et tu sais bien que je vais t'aider… »

« Je sais Lily ! » murmura Sirius.

« Tu comptes porter plainte ? » demanda James.

« Je ne penses pas »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas ébruiter cette affaire. Imaginons que ma mère apprenne que je suis en train de tout faire pour reprendre les rênes du groupe BLACK, elle trouverait un moment pour tout faire rater, comme d'habitude ! Alors je veux la plus grande discrétion possible »

« Tu l'as bien précisé à la direction de l'hôpital ? » s'inquiéta James.

« Bien sûr » répondit Sirius « Et tu penses bien qu'il en a été ravi ! Ils ont tous peur que je ternisse la réputation de leur établissement ! Tu te rends compte, qu'ils ont quand même brûlé le dossier médical de cette fille ! »

Lily soupira.

« Quelle histoire ! »

« A qui le dis-tu ? » murmura Sirius.

« Et si jamais ils retrouvent cette fille… » commença James.

« Quand ils retrouveront cette fille ! » le rectifia Sirius.

« Oui… Donc quand on saura qui est cette fille, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? »

« Et bien… Tout dépend si l'opération à marché ou pas bien sûr… Si elle n'est pas enceinte, je ne ferais rien et on oubliera toute cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute ! Maintenant, si elle est enceinte… Et bien, il faudra que je lui explique toute la situation »

« C'est vraiment utile ? » demanda Lily

« Évidemment ! Il faut bien qu'elle sache qui est le géniteur de son enfant déjà… »

« Elle pensera peut être qu'il s'agit de son petit ami » souffla James.

« C'est une possibilité ! » confirma Lily.

Sirius grogna. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité ! Il ne s'était pas rendu entièrement compte de la complexité de la situation. Il avait vraiment l'impression de vivre un cauchemar depuis le début de l'après midi…

« Il va tout de même falloir que j'annonce à cette personne que je dois reconnaître l'enfant… » souffla Sirius.

« Et si tu ne faisais rien ? » demanda James.

« Et me retrouver dans une vingtaine d'année avec le secret dévoilé, un enfant, un procès sur le dos et une reconnaissance de paternité ?! Je préfère éviter un scandale! » répondit Sirius.

Il posa son menton dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. A cet instant, on sonna à la porte.

« Je vais ouvrir » lança Lily.

Sirius ouvrit alors les yeux et la vit sortir. Il ne resta que James et lui en silence jusqu'à ce que Lily revienne dans la pièce accompagnée de Remus.

« Non Elisa ! Je sais que tu as très envie de voir Tonton Remus, mais pour le moment, tu files dans ta chambre ! » gronda la jeune femme en refermant la porte.

Sirius tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui avait l'air grave.

« Lily n'a pas eu le temps de me raconter ce qui se passait au téléphone, mais vu la tête que tu fais, je sens que c'est grave ! »

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peux lui raconter ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sirius d'un air las

« Bien sûr ! » lança James tandis que Remus s'installait dans le dernier fauteuil de libre.

Pendant que James racontait au nouveau venu les derniers rebondissements de l'histoire, il fixa le mur en face de lui d'un air absent.

« Waouh ! » souffla Remus lorsque James eut fini « Quelle histoire ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » tenta vainement de plaisanter de Sirius. « Remus, je vais avoir besoin de toi… En tant qu'ami et en tant qu'avocat ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Dès que possible, j'irais faire un saut à l'hôpital pour discuter avec leurs avocats… »

« En toute discrétion s'il te plait… » souffla Sirius.

« Évidemment, comptes sur moi ! » lui assura Remus

« Merci » souffla Sirius.

« N'empêche qu'il n'y a que toi pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles ! » murmura Remus.

« Je sais oui… » grogna-t-il.

« Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à trouver un terrain d'entente » lui répondit Remus

« J'espère bien que ta réputation d'excellent avocat n'est pas usurpée mon vieux parce que je vais sacrément avoir besoin de tes talents ! »

Remus se mit à rire doucement.

« Je te ferais un prix si tu le souhaites ! » plaisanta Remus

Les trois hommes et Lily se regardèrent un moment avant de rire doucement. Parler librement de tout cela avec ses amis lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il savait qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui et qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur leur soutien et leur réconfort. Il ne se sentait plus seul pour traverser cette crise.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Assise sur le carrelage dur et froid de la salle de bain, Mégane pleurait à gros sanglots. Les jambes repliées contre son torses, la tête calée entre ses genoux, elle ne se souvenait même pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, seule et désespérée. La seule chose dont la jeune femme se souvenait s'était ce coup de téléphone qu'elle avait reçu et dans lequel son médecin lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, c'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'homme dans sa vie et son dernier petit ami en date, cela faisait plus de huit mois qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle n'avait pas eu d'aventures depuis, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, ce n'était pas possible. Elle s'était dépêchée de se rendre à la pharmacie la plus porche, elle avait acheté un test de grossesse… Ce même test de grossesse qu'elle tenait d'ailleurs encore dans la main et qui lui assénait lui aussi une implacable vérité : elle attendait un bébé.

Mégane ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Elle n'avait rien fait pour que ça arrive. Elle était désespérée et c'est pourquoi elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, elle n'avait même pas envie de se lever et de quitter la salle de bain. Elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle avait envie, ni de ce dont elle n'avait pas envie d'ailleurs. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'être capable de réfléchir.

Elle entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait mais ne réalisa pas que cela signifiait le retour de son frère. Elle resta assise dans la salle de bain, sans bouger. Elle ne fit pas un mouvement quand il entra dans la salle de bain.

« Meg ?! » s'écria-t-il en la voyant, prostrée sur le sol. « Meg, ça va ? »

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et la pris par les épaules. La jeune femme tourna vers lui son visage ruisselant de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, très stressé.

Il était pâle et il la serrait un peu fort. Mégane devinait qu'il devait être fou d'inquiétude. Elle se laissait rarement aller à ce point. Mais elle était incapable de parler pour le rassurer, sa voix étant couverte par ses sanglots.

« Meg ! Parles moi bon sang ! » supplia Matt d'une voix affolée « Tu es blessée ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu… »

Mégane vit alors son regard se poser sur son poing serré, et vit ses sourcils se froncer. Il posa sa main sur son poing et il la força à desserrer les doigts. C'est ainsi qu'il pu voir le test qu'elle tenait dans la main. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Oh non ! Meg ! Ne me dis pas… Non… ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Mégane sanglota encore un peu plus fort.

« Mais comment ? Je ne savais que que… »

« Matt… » parvint-elle à souffler « C'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Chut… » souffla Matt en l'aidant à se relever « Tu n'es pas en état de parler pour le moment ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! »

Mégane s'appuya alors sur lui et doucement, elle le suivit dans le salon. Là, il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sans dire un mot, il la laissa seule et quitta la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand verre d'eau fraîche.

« Tiens, bois ça… » souffla-t-il en lui tendant le verre « C'est de l'eau, ça va te faire du bien »

Mégane prit le verre de sa main tremblante et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle but lentement, à petite gorgée. Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle reposa le verre et pris une grande inspiration. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard grave de son frère.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute… » murmura-t-il

Mégane hocha doucement la tête. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrive à se reprendre suffisamment pour lui faire part de cette improbable nouvelle mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, je me doute que ce n'était pas prévu… Je peux savoir qui est le père ? » demanda-t-il

Mégane fut très surprise et se laissa tomber un arrière, incapable de lui répondre.

« Je le connais ? Ça fait longtemps que tu le fréquentes ? Il… Il est au courant ? »

Mégane était horrifiée de voir qu'il se méprenait à ce point. Elle ne put que faire non de la tête.

« Oh je vois… » souffla Matt « Tu penses qu'il ne voudra pas de ce bébé ? »

La jeune femme sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes lui monter aux yeux et continua à faire non de la tête.

« Quelle belle petite ordure ! C'est bien simple de nos jours plus personne n'assume ses responsabilités ! » s'emporta-t-il « Alors, pour prendre du bon temps, ils sont toujours présents, mais pour faire face aux conséquences, il n'y a plus personne ! Je vais te dire moi, il vaut peut être mieux que je ne sache pas qui est ce type, sinon je lui démonte la tête ! »

Horrifiée, Mégane sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Oh mince ! »murmura alors le jeune homme en s'installant près d'elle. « Excuse moi Meg… »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra doucement.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer encore… Je suis désolé… Mais tu dois comprendre que ça me fait un choc de savoir que ma petite sœur est … enfin… que tu vas avoir… Enfin bref ! C'est pas grave, on en reparlera plus tard. Mais je suis tellement choqué par l'attitude de ce type ! Tu sais quoi, il ne te mérite pas… »

Mégane le repoussa alors et le fixa à travers son regard voilé. Elle essuya son visage de sa main avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » souffla-t-elle

Elle vit alors son frère prendre un air horrifié et s'écarter d'elle, pâle comme un fantôme.

« Oh non ! » souffla-t-il « NON ! Ne me dis pas que… Mégane, tu as été violée ? On t'a forcé ? Oh mon dieu ! »

« Matt… »

« Oh non ! C'était quand ? où ? Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avant ?»

Il paniquait totalement, et Mégane n'arrivait pas à attirer son attention. Elle se saisit de ses deux épaules et le secoua aussi fort qu'elle le pu.

« Écoute moi ! Je n'ai pas été violée ! » lança-t-elle avec fermeté.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Mégane hocha la tête.

« Tu me le promets ? » insista le jeune homme qui avait tout de même l'air très inquiet.

« Oui… »

« Alors dis moi ce qui s'est passé… » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Matt interpréta mal son geste.

« Je ne veux pas savoir si tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler… Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je peux tout comprendre ! Même si tu n'es pas fière de toi, tu seras toujours ma petite sœur ! »

« Non… écoute moi ! Je… Je ne peux pas être enceinte ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Mégane… Ce genre de test est très fiable, mais si tu veux on peut aller voir un médecin… »

« Non ! J'ai déjà vu un médecin ! »

« Et bien dans ce cas, c'est sûr… »

« Non Matt ! Je n'ai pas de petit copain ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte parce que je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis des mois ! »

« Mégane ! Tu es enceinte ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir ! Je sais comment se font les bébés ! »

« Matt ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible ! Mais je n'ai pas conçut cet enfant ! » insista la jeune femme.

Elle vit alors son frère se lever d'un geste rageur et la fixer avec colère.

« A quoi ça te sert de nier l'évidence ?! Puisque je te dis que je ne t'en veux pas ! Comment peux-tu me mentir ainsi ! »

« Je ne te mens pas ! Je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qui se passe ! » lui lança Mégane.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu es tombée enceinte par magie ?! » s'écria Matt

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… » souffla la jeune femme d'un air désolé.

« Et bien ne dis rien, plutôt que de me mentir ! » lança méchamment son grand frère « Dis moi que tu ne veux pas m'en parler, mais ne me dis pas que ce bébé est venu seul, c'est insultant ! »

Il quitta alors la pièce. Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, Mégane l'interpella.

« Matt ! »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour la regarder d'un air sévère.

« Appelles Stéphanie s'il te plait… » murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et quitta le salon, la laissant une nouvelle fois seule.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Allez, tu peux me le dire à moi… » souffla Stéphanie

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a personne » soupira Mégane pour la troisième fois

« Ok… Mais ce Personne, je le connais ? » insista la jeune femme.

« Steph… »

Mégane se leva alors et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est déstabilisant ! J'ai l'impression d'être folle ! » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est une histoire de fou… » lança Steph « Matt avait l'air très perturbé quand je l'ai eu au téléphone »

« Il me prend pour une menteuse »

Mégane se tourna vers son amie, croisa son regard et soupira.

« Toi aussi… »

« Meg ! Avoue que ton histoire ne tiens pas debout ! Comment veux-tu qu'on puisse imaginer quelque chose comme ça ?! »

« Je ne me l'imagine pas non plus figure toi ! Ça me tombe dessus et je fais avec ! » lui rétorqua la jeune femme.

« Mais il doit forcément y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout ça ! »

« Sans doute… Mais là tu vois, je ne vois pas ! » lança un peu sèchement Mégane.

Elle commençait à perdre ses nerfs. Elle ne comprenait pas plus que les autres la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et aurait tant aimé que ses proches la croient. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais elle avait besoin qu'ils la croient.

« Honnêtement Meg, une fille qui tombe enceinte par miracle, ça fait près de 2000 ans qu'on n'y croit plus ! » souffla Stéphanie.

« Je sais ! » soupira la jeune femme « Mais bon sang… Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait pour avoir ce bébé ! »

Le silence s'insinua entre les deux jeunes femmes. Mégane avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et marchait à petit pas devant la fenêtre. Lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit, elles tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir entrer Matt qui avait l'air grave et sévère.

« Il faut qu'on parle » lança-t-il « Stéphanie, tu veux bien nous laisser ? »

« Non ! Reste ! » demanda Mégane « Je lui raconterais tout de toute façon… »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et referma la porte. Il vint prendre place sur le canapé près de Stéphanie tandis que Mégane s'installait dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face. Il y eut un court moment de silence avant que Matt ne prenne la parole.

« Mégane, tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire qui est le père de cet enfant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il n'y a pas père ! » répéta une nouvelle fois la jeune femme d'une voix lasse.

Elle en avait vraiment assez de répéter toujours la même chose.

« D'accord » murmura Matt.

Il avait l'air déçu. Il devait sincèrement penser qu'elle lui mentait mais Mégane ne trouvait pas les mots pour parvenir à le convaincre qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle n'était, de toute façon, même plus certaine d'y croire encore elle-même… Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne mentait pas.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler, n'en parlons pas ! » lança Matt avec sévérité « Mais tu as décidé de se que tu comptais faire ? »

Mégane le regarda d'un air grave.

« Tu comptes le garder ? » précisa-t-il.

La jeune femme soupira. Obnubilée par la surprenante découverte de sa grossesse, Mégane n'avait pas encore prit le temps de réfléchir à ce quelle allait faire. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

« Je ne sais pas… » murmura-t-elle

« Tu comprends bien qu'il faut que tu prennes une décision ! » lança Matt

« Et toi, tu ne comprends pas que je ne sais pas quoi faire ?! » lui rétorqua Mégane avec froideur.

L'ambiance était tendue entre le frère et la sœur. Ils se fixaient d'un air grave.

« Tu aurais dû y penser avant ! » lui asséna Matt d'un ton sec.

Mégane se crispa et lui lança un regard noir. Elle en avait assez de lui répéter toujours la même chose et qu'il ne l'écoute pas. Elle avait réellement l'impression de se retrouver face à un mur.

« Je n'ai pas chercher ce qui m'arrive ! Je te répète que je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qui se passe ! » lui lança-t-elle

« Ce qui se passe, c'est que tu as eu un enfant d'un homme dont tu caches l'identité ! » s'exclama Matt avec colère « Mégane, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas tout simplement nous dire de qui il s'agit ? Quel mal y a-t-il à nous dire son nom ? Tu as honte de toi ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable ? Il est marié ? »

Mégane fut horrifiée par les derniers mots de son grand frère. Le croyait-elle réellement capable d'avoir une aventure avec un homme marié ?! Quelle image avait-il d'elle ? Mais Matt se mépris sur sa réaction.

« Bon sang, c'est ça ! » hurla-t-il « Tu as une liaison avec un homme marié ! »

« Non ! »

« Arrêtes de mentir maintenant ! Ça dure depuis longtemps cette histoire ? Je le connais ? Tu le vois souvent ? Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Mr Potter ?! » s'étrangla-t-il.

Mégane eut un hoquet de surprise et fut incapable de répondre.

« Mais bien sûr ! C'est limpide ! Tu passes un temps fou là bas ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en suis pas douté plus tôt ? » continua Matt avec rage.

Il la fixait désormais avec colère.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Il est marié, il a deux enfants, c'est ton patron ! Tu m'étonnes que tu ne voulais pas me dire de qui il s'agissait ! Il compte faire quoi maintenant ? Assumer ou faire comme si de rien n'étais ? Je me demande ce qui me retient d'aller lui expliquer ma manière de penser ! »

« Matt ! » hurla alors Mégane, choquée par ce que son frère était allé imaginer « Ne fais pas ça ! Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de rapport avec James Potter ! JAMAIS ! Je te défends d'aller lui parler de ça ! Ça ne le regarde pas et je ne veux pas perdre ma place ! »

Tous les deux se fixèrent un moment avec colère. La jeune femme fulminait contre lui.

« Mais pour qu'elle genre de fille tu me prends ? Tu sais très bien que je n'irais jamais m'amouracher d'un homme marié ! Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère ! Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! » lui cracha-t-elle

« La Mégane que je connais ne me mentirait pas et me dirais qui est le père de son enfant ! » lui répondit Matt sur le même ton.

« Je ne sais pas qui est le père ! » hurla alors Mégane encore une fois.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » demanda Matt un peu méchamment.

« Tu insinues que j'ai des milliers d'amants maintenant ?! » explosa-t-elle indignée. « Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je ne suis pas une fille facile, Matt ! »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard d'un air rageur.

« Bon sang ! Tu ne comprends pas que moi aussi je voudrais comprendre ce qui m'arrive ? Que moi aussi je voudrais savoir où, comment et de qui je suis enceinte ? Tu crois que cette histoire ne me rends pas folle ? » s'écria Mégane « Je n'ai rien fait pour être enceinte et ce bébé n'a pas de père ! Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible mais c'est ce qui s'est passé ! Je t'ai toujours dit la vérité Matt ! Je pensais que tu accordais un peu plus de valeur à ma parole et que tu avais confiance en moi ! Pourtant j'ai beau te hurler que je ne comprends pas et que je n'ai pas les réponses aux questions qu'on se pose tous, tu ne veux pas me croire ! J'ai du mal à accepter que tu ne veuilles pas me croire ! »

« Mets toi à ma place cinq minutes Mégane ! » lui rétorqua alors son frère « Les enfants ne naissent pas dans les choux ! Les cigognes ne les déposent pas devant le pas de la porte ! Nous savons tous les deux comment sont conçu les bébés ! Alors comment veux-tu que je puisse croire ce que tu me racontes ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te le dis ! Ça devrait te suffire ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Il y eu alors un long moment de silence. Mégane souffrait de l'attitude de son frère et savait qu'il souffrait aussi. Cette situation était très difficile pour eux deux.

« Mais alors, finalement…Tu vas garder ce bébé ? » demanda soudain Stéphanie après un moment.

Mégane se tourna vers son amie, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, était grave et sérieuse.

« Tu te rends compte que tu n'as que 21 ans ? Tu te sens capable d'avoir un enfant maintenant ? »

« Et sans père ! » compléta Matt d'un air agacé.

« Je sais bien que je suis jeune... Mais… Comment voulez-vous que je prenne une décision ? Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi ! Je n'avais pas prévu de… »

Elle préféra s'interrompre. Et se laissa tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil.

« Tu sais qu'il existe des solutions, tu n'es pas obligée de garder cet enfant » lança Matt.

« Je sais oui » lui répondit la jeune femme d'un air mauvais.

Elle n'était pas ignorante. Elle savait qu'une femme qui ne voulait pas être enceinte avait à sa disposition des techniques pour ne pas garder l'enfant. Elle connaissait tout cela, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait un jour à se poser cette question et n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle-même lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas penser à perdre cet enfant. Même s'il n'était pas voulu, même si elle ne comprenait pas, même si tout cela lui faisait croire à un cauchemar, quelque chose lui soufflait que cet enfant devait vivre.

« Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que tu dois faire… » reprit Matt « Tu sais que je n'aime pas l'idée, mais d'un autre côté, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu te retrouverais dans cette situation ! »

« Matt, s'il te plait ! Ne parlons pas de ça ! » lui demanda Mégane en se levant.

Elle marcha un peu en soufflant doucement.

« Mégane, c'est une décision que tu dois prendre et vite ! » souffla Matt « Et tu le sais ! »

« Oui ! » lança la jeune femme presque comme une supplique en se tournant vers lui.

Elle soutint son regard un moment avant de murmurer.

« Je crois que je vais le garder » souffla-t-elle.

Stéphanie laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et Mégane la regarda tristement.

« C'est une énorme responsabilité » se justifia-t-elle.

« Je sais… »

« Et tu es encore étudiante ! »

« Je sais ça aussi ! » souffla Mégane « Tout est tellement compliqué… »

« Il faut bien que tu réalises que ça va totalement changer ta vie… notre vie » lança Matt « Ce n'est pas avec ce que je gagne que je vais pouvoir subvenir au besoin d'une personne de plus… »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de subvenir au besoin de cet enfant ! » lui rétorqua Mégane.

« Et tu comptes y arriver comment, toi ? »

La jeune femme fixa son frère avec gravité.

« Je vais travailler » lui répondit-elle « Prendre un autre job ! Je vais me débrouiller ! »

« Tu réalises tout le travail que ça va te demander, en plus de la fac ? » demanda Stéphanie.

« Je sais oui » murmura Mégane.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le salon, l'air perdu dans le vague. Tant de choses se chamboulaient dans sa tête, elle avait l'impression de ne plus parvenir à réfléchir convenablement. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Écoutez moi tous les deux… » souffla-t-elle « Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas quand je dis que cet enfant n'a pas de père »

Elle décida d'ignorer délibérément le grognement de son grand frère et reprit.

« Mais je vous promets que je ne mens pas ! Je ne sais pas comment ce bébé est arrivé ! Mais il est là ! Alors je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas le garder ! Alors je sais que ça va être dur, mais je dois le faire ! Je dois avoir cet enfant… Est-ce que j'aurais votre soutien ? »

Elle regarda alors son frère et sa meilleure amie avec l'espoir qu'ils acceptent de la soutenir dans cette épreuve qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser. Elle savait que ce serait bien plus facile pour elle si elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux.

« Bien sûr ! » lança immédiatement Stéphanie en se levant « Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi ! »

Mégane se mit à sourire tristement avant de se laisser enlacer par sa meilleure amie.

« Merci Steph… » souffla-t-elle

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent et se sourirent encore une fois.

« Matt ? » demanda Mégane en se tournant vers son frère.

Le jeune homme la fixa un moment d'un air grave. Mégane savait que son frère ne voulait pas croire qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Elle savait que c'était beaucoup lui demander, mais depuis toujours il avait été son seul repère fixe dans sa vie et elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'il ne soit pas près d'elle. Elle ne cessa de fixer son frère avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde.

« Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi » souffla-t-il d'un air grave.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle doucement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« C'est gentil à toi Lily de m'avoir permis de rester ici cette nuit » lança Sirius à son amie tandis qu'elle lui passait la cafetière.

« Mais de rien ! Tu sais bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, surtout quand tu as des problèmes » lui répondit-elle

Sirius se mit à sourire et tendit la main pour prendre une tartine qu'il se mit à beurrer. Depuis trois semaine maintenant qu'il cherchait cette jeune femme qui portait son enfant, Sirius trouvait souvent refuge chez son meilleur ami pour y retrouver le soutien dont il avait bien besoin.

« Mais je sais bien que tu aurais préféré prendre ton petit déjeuner avec ton mari plutôt qu'avec moi » lui lança-t-il

Lily se mit à rire doucement.

« Je suis plutôt contente que tu sois là, parce que mes deux petits monstres ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre et on n'est pas trop de deux pour les gérer ! »

« Ça m'amuserais bien de voir ça ! »

« Et bien tu vas voir… » souffla son amie tandis que des bruits de pas précipités commencèrent à se faire entendre.

Peu de temps après, deux petites têtes aux cheveux emmêlés firent leur apparition par la porte de la cuisine.

« Bonjour ! » lança Harry et Elisa d'une même voix.

« Bonjour mes chéris ! » leur répondit Lily en leur adressant son plus beau sourire.

Les deux enfants s'approchèrent d'elle et se laissèrent embrasser tendrement avant de prendre place autour de la table du petit déjeuner.

« Papa est pas là ? » demanda Harry tandis que sa mère lui servait un grand bol de chocolat chaud.

« Non, il travaillait tôt ce matin » lui répondit Lily.

« A la place on a Tonton ! » lança Elisa en souriant.

« Et c'est bien mieux, crois moi ! » plaisanta Sirius.

« Nan ! C'est mon Papa que j'aime le plus que toi ! » lui répondit la petite fille avec sérieux « Mais je t'aime bien quand même ! »

« Je le sais ça ! C'est normal que tu aimes mieux ton Papa… » lui répondit Sirius en tapotant sa petite tête doucement.

« C'est toi qui m'emmène à l'école alors ? » demanda Elisa en souriant.

« Non, ce sera moi » lui répondit Lily

« Oh… Pourquoi ? » demanda Elisa.

« Je suis en moto ma grande ! » lui répondit Sirius.

« Oh ! » s'exclama alors la petite fille « Moi je veux en faire ! »

« Certainement pas ! » gronda Lily

« S'il te plait Maman ! Je serais sage pendant au moins trois mille ans si tu dis oui ! »

« C'est une proposition très intéressante ma chérie, mais c'est toujours non… » répondit Lily en souriant.

« Mais euh ! » grogna la petite.

« Si moi je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller sur la moto, alors toi non plus ! » lança Harry à l'autre bout de la table.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda Elisa d'une voix un peu hargneuse.

« Parce que je suis plus vieux ! Et parce que c'est mon parrain ! »

« Moi aussi c'est mon parrain ! »

« Non ! Toi c'est juste ton oncle ! »

« Non ! C'est mon Tonton ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit ! »

« Ce n'est pas bientôt finit oui ! » les coupa Lily en se levant « Aucun de vous deux ne mettra les pieds sur cette moto parce que je suis votre mère et que je suis contre ! Point final ! Alors mangez votre petit déjeuner et je ne veux pas vous entendre… »

Sirius regarda son neveu et sa nièce avec un petit sourire triste. Il aurait bien aimé leur faire plaisir et les emmener en promenade, mais il ne préférait pas de frotter à la colère de Lily Potter, qui était redoutable. Il tenait à la vie et ne voulait pas risquer de lui désobéir.

Sirius vit alors Elisa se pencher vers lui. Il s'approcha d'elle lui aussi.

« Tu nous emmèneras quand même ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius dû se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Cette petite était vraiment très déterminée ! Elle tenait cela de son père. Il se contenta de lui faire non de la tête.

« Tu es pas drôle aujourd'hui Tonton ! » grogna la petite fille en se redressant.

« Je sais… » souffla Sirius « Pardon… Mais j'ai des soucis en ce moment »

« C'est quoi tes soucis ? » demanda Elisa

« Des trucs de grands ! Il te dira pas ! » répondit Harry

« Harry et Elisa ! Dépêchez vous de manger où vous allez encore vous mettre en retard ! » lança Lily pour couper court à la conversation.

Les deux enfants terminèrent donc d'engloutir leurs tartines et se levèrent de table pour aller se préparer pour aller à l'école. Lorsqu'ils eurent quittés la cuisine, Lily adressa un sourire un peu triste à Sirius.

« Je suis désolée… Ils sont tellement curieux » murmura-t-elle

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça me fait du bien aussi de les voir comme ça ! Ce ne sont que des enfants après tout ! » lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

A cet instant, on sonna à la porte. Lily eut l'air surprise et se leva pour aller ouvrir.

« Mégane ?! » s'exclama-t-elle alors de puis l'entrée.

« Bonjour Mrs Potter » répondit une voix que Sirius reconnut immédiatement.

Mégane MacGregor était une de ses étudiantes. C'était une élève très douée et passionnée par sa matière et c'était agréable de discourir pour un auditoire aussi attentif qu'elle. Il savait qu'elle travaillait en tant que baby-sitter pour ses amis et l'avait déjà croisé à de nombreuses reprises dans la maison des Potter. Pour ne pas la gêner, il avait, à chaque fois, fait semblant de l'ignorer. Il tourna la tête vers la porte au moment où les deux femmes entraient dans la cuisine. Il fut alors frappé par l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme.

Elle qui était d'habitude souriant et joviale, avait les traits tirés et ternes comme si elle n'avait pas dormi et les yeux rougis comme si elle avait pleuré. Elle faisait peine à voir. Lily l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Bonjour Mr Black » souffla la jeune femme en s'installant.

« Bonjour » lui répondit Sirius qui se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu arriver à la jeune femme pour la mettre dans un état pareil.

« Mégane, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Lily en lui versant un verre de jus de fruit.

« Oui, oui, je vais bien » répondit la jeune femme en esquissant un faible sourire. « Excusez moi de venir vous déranger de si bonne heure ce matin, mais je voulais être sûre de vous voir avant que vous n'alliez travailler »

« Je t'écoute » lança Lily.

Sirius remarqua que son amie avait l'air aussi sceptique que lui quand la jeune femme lui disait qu'elle allait bien. Pas la peine d'être un grand observateur pour se rendre compte que la jeune femme était bouleversée.

« Et bien voilà, Mrs Potter, j'aurais voulu savoir si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'une personne de plus chez vous. Pour faire votre ménage, votre repassage, n'importe quoi ! J'ai… j'ai des soucis d'ordre personnel et… et il va falloir que je gagne plus d'argent »

« J'espère que ce n'est rien de trop de grave… » souffla Lily d'un air soucieux.

La jeune femme se contenta d'esquisser un faible sourire peu convainquant.

« Alors Mrs Potter ? »

« Oh Mégane ! Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai besoin de personne chez moi. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider… »

La jeune femme eut l'air vraiment très déçue.

« Mais vous ne connaissez personne qui pourrait avoir besoin de quelqu'un ? Je continuerais à m'occuper de vos enfants, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de gagner plus d'argent… » souffla-t-elle.

« Je vais me renseigner Mégane » promit Lily d'une voix douce « Mais si tu as vraiment un besoin urgent d'argent, je pourrais toujours voir avec James si… »

« Non, Mrs Potter ! C'est à long terme que je vais avoir besoin d'argent, je ne peux pas accepter votre offre » répondit la jeune femme d'un air triste.

Sirius fronça alors les sourcils. Il lui venait une idée.

« Miss MacGregor » lança-t-il alors « Seriez-vous intéressée par un travail d'archivage ? » proposa-t-il alors.

Lily et Mégane tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui.

« Pardon ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Vous avez bien besoin d'argent, non ? Et bien, moi j'ai un travail à vous proposer… » continua Sirius.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Mégane dont les yeux se mirent à briller de joie.

« Oui… Je n'ai toujours pas rangé les archives de mes différents voyages. Ces cartons encombre mon bureau et j'en ai encore une dizaine dans mon appartement. A chaque fois que je passe devant je me dis qu'il faut que je prenne du temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela, mais vous savez ce que c'est… le temps me manque. Alors, si cela vous convient, vous pourriez faire ce travail pour moi. Je vous payerai bien sur… »

« Vous feriez ça monsieur ? » demanda Mégane d'un air surpris.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Sirius.

« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! » souffla Lily « Est-ce que cela t'irait Mégane ? »

« Oui, je pense que oui » murmura la jeune femme.

Sirius la vit alors se tourner vers lui d'un air reconnaissant.

« Quand est-ce que je peux commencer professeur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quand vous le souhaiterais » répondit Sirius.

« Oh merci professeur ! Merci beaucoup ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous me sauver la vie ! » s'exclama-t-elle

Sirius se mit à sourire. Mais pour lui, tout ceci était tout naturel. Lui aussi avait des problèmes personnels, alors s'il pouvait aider un peu cette jeune femme, il le faisait avec plaisir… Il passa encore une heure à parler des modalités du petit travail qu'il allait lui confier. Lorsqu'elle quitta la maison des Potter, Mégane MacGregor avait l'air bien moins mal qu'en arrivant et Sirius ne pouvait que s'en féliciter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je vous en prie, Miss MacGregor… »

Mégane offrit un sourire à son professeur qui lui ouvrait la porte de son bureau. La jeune femme était un peu impressionnée, elle n'était jamais entrée ici. L'endroit était très étrange et un peu intimidant. Mégane avait l'impression d'atterrir dans un morceau de l'intimité de son professeur. Elle ne se serait jamais douté que cet homme puisse être aussi désordonné. Au milieu de la pièce, se tenait pèle mêle des cartons qui avaient l'air lourds et desquels sortaient des classeurs, des papiers et bien d'autres choses encore. Le bureau à proprement parler de son professeur était dans un désordre assez impressionnant.

« Comme vous le remarquez » lança justement le professeur Black « J'ai un peu tendance à m'éparpiller, j'espère que le travail ne vous fait pas peur ! »

« Non, non… » lui assura Mégane en souriant.

« Et bien tant mieux, Miss MacGregor… »

« Professeur, ne voudriez-vous pas m'appeler par mon prénom ? » demanda la jeune femme timidement.

« Comme vous voulez… » lui répondit son professeur en souriant.

« Par quoi je commence ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je vous laisse libre de faire comme bon vous semble » lui assura-t-il « Ces cartons sont remplis de choses diverses. Toutes sont normalement datées, mais bien sûr, si vous avez des doutes, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. Je vous ferais faire dès que possible un double des clés de mon bureau… »

« Un double des clés ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Oui, vous pourrez ainsi venir travailler quand bon vous semble en fonction de votre emploi du temps et des heures que vous faites chez James et Lily Potter » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Mégane hocha la tête en souriant. Elle était touchée par la marque de confiance que lui accordait cet homme qu'elle connaissait au final très peu…

« Merci beaucoup professeur… » murmura-t-elle.

« Je vous en prie. J'ai toute confiance en vous… Si James et Lily vous confie leurs enfants, je peux sans crainte vous confier les clés de mon… antre… » souffla-t-il avant de regarder autour de lui « On ne peut plus vraiment appeler cela un bureau n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, en effet… » souffla la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

« Mais nous allons remédier à tout ça ! » lança-t-il en s'approchant de son bureau.

Mégane hocha la tête et s'approcha du premier carton qui se trouvait devant elle. Tandis que le professeur Black s'installait sur son bureau et récupérait ses notes de cours. La jeune femme s'installa en tailleur sur le sol et entreprit d'ouvrir un premier carton. Elle éternua lorsqu'un nuage de poussière vint lui chatouiller les narines avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

« Je suis désolé… » souffla Sirius Black

« Ce n'est rien ! Où serais l'impression qu'on manipule un morceau d'Histoire, s'il n'y avait pas quelques nuages de poussières ? » lui demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison ! » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Puis tous les deux reprirent leur travail en silence. Mégane était vraiment ravie. Dans le premier carton auquel elle s'était attaquée, elle avait trouvé de très belles photos de temples égyptiens, de pyramides, du Sphinx… Elle ne pu s'empêcher de prendre du temps pour les regarder toutes. Elle les retourna pour voir les dates. Elles avaient trois ans… Elles étaient magnifiques et c'est avec plaisir que la jeune femme les remis dans l'ordre chronologique avant de les coller dans un grand classeur aux pages un peu jaunies. Il y avait quelques vues époustouflantes du paysages, le Nil, les dunes de sables fins et chaud. Mégane eut un petit sourire triste. Elle aurait adoré visiter l'Égypte. Ce pays la fascinait et elle s'était promis qu'elle économiserait dur et qu'un jour, elle irait dans ce pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle aimait déjà. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer et posa sa main sur son ventre. Maintenant cela n'allait plus être possible…

Elle allait avoir un petit être à élever et elle n'aurait plus d'argent pour accomplir ce vieux rêve d'enfant. C'était un sacrifice énorme pour elle, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Il lui fallait faire face à la situation.

« Mégane ? Tout va bien ? » demanda alors le professeur Black.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et se mit à sourire faiblement.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien… » souffla-t-elle.

« Vous êtes sûre ? Je vous ai entendu soupirer » insista son professeur.

« Ce n'est rien… Je pensais juste à certaines choses… » murmura doucement Mégane.

Le professeur Black prit alors un air grave et la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Écoutez, je sais que vous avez des problèmes d'ordre personnels, mais si vous voulez en parler, sachez que je suis tout à fait capable de vous écouter et… »

« C'est très gentil à vous professeur » le coupa Mégane « Mais je préfère ne pas en parler… »

« Je comprends très bien » lui assura-t-il « Mais souvenez-vous que si vous avez besoin de vous confier… »

« Merci professeur » souffla Mégane en lui souriant un peu plus franchement cette fois ci.

Mine de rien, le voir s'inquiéter pour elle lui faisait très plaisir. Mais elle se voyait mal discuter de ce qui lui arrivait avec lui. Elle avait déjà du mal à se faire croire par ses proches… Elle s'en retourna donc à ses cartons et découvrit au fond d'un de ces derniers une autre pochette pleine de vieilles photos. Sur l'une d'entre elle, elle reconnut formellement le professeur Black qui souriait largement. Il tenait quelqu'un par la taille, mais le papier empêchait Mégane de voir cette personne. Curieuse, elle sortit les photos de leur emballage et les regarda avec attention. La personne qui tenait compagnie à son professeur était une magnifique jeune femme. Son teint était halé et elle avait de magnifiques et très long cheveux noirs ébène qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. Ses yeux verts étaient grands et rieurs, son sourire était resplendissant. Mégane resta longtemps à contempler cette photo avant de passer à la suivante. Sur celle là, le jeune homme embrassait la jeune femme, ne laissant aucun doute quant à la nature de leur relation. Il s'agissait de la compagne du professeur Black. Mégane eut un petit pincement au cœur. Elle le croyait célibataire… Mais elle se trouvait bête désormais. Un homme aussi séduisant et charismatique ne pouvait pas être seul ! La jeune femme qu'il serrait dans ses bras était aussi belle que lui et ils formaient un très joli couple. Machinalement, elle tourna la photographie et pu y lire le prénom de la jeune femme : Shereen. Elle se mit à sourire doucement. Ce couple était très beau à voir. La jeune femme était en train de se demander si elle devait remettre cette photo à son professeur ou la classer avec les autres, quand une photo s'échappa du paquet. Elle la ramassa et la regarda avec surprise. Son professeur s'y trouvait encore, sur un dromadaire et tenait tendrement la taille d'une jeune femme qui n'était pas Shereen… Elle était tout aussi charmante, mais ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et étaient teint en rouge. Son teint beaucoup plus pâle et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Elle regardait le jeune homme amoureusement. Curieuse, Mégane tourna la photo et y lu « Elizabeth »… Elle fronça un sourcil. Où était passée Shereen ? La jeune femme rangea la photo. Elle avait bien fait de ne rien dire à son professeur. Elle se serait mise dans une situation délicate. Lui et Shereen avaient dû rompre… Mégane ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cela dommage, elle avait l'air plus sympathique que cette Elizabeth. Elle continua à feuilleté ces photos et alla de surprise en surprise. Elle compta pas moins de quatre jeunes femmes à qui elle associait une liaison avec Sirius Black ! Mégane avait enfin fini par comprendre quel genre d'homme il était… Il aimait les belles femmes et visiblement ne s'en cachait pas. En un an, d'après les dates inscrites derrière les photos, il avait fréquenté au moins quatre jeunes femmes toutes aussi différentes les une que les autres, avec ce point commun pourtant : leur charme. La dernière, sur le cliché que Mégane tenait entre ses mains, était une jeune femme blonde au visage rond dont le sourire était contagieux. Elle se trouvait dans une piscine dont l'eau était d'un bleu étincelant. Sirius Black se trouvait debout sur le bord de la piscine. Il ne portait qu'un simple short de bain noir et Mégane eut du mal à détacher son regard du torse musclé et très agréable à regarder de son professeur.

Elle se sentit alors rougir violemment et remis les photos dans leur emballage. Elle était très gênée. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant pour pouvoir le regarder en face ? L'image de lui, si peu vêtu dans ce décor de rêve lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, la faisant rougir encore un peu plus. Elle souffla un peu pour tenter de faire passer son trouble et se tourna doucement vers lui.

Il travaillait à son bureau. Il avait l'air grave et concentré… Mégane le regardait maintenant sous un autre jour. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé aux bras de tant de femme. Il faut dire qu'elle avait plutôt l'habitude des professeurs d'Université, assez âgés et austères. Il était le plus jeune des enseignants qu'elle avait eu et elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir qu'elle pouvait être sa vie en dehors de l'Université. Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il n'était pas seulement professeur, mais aussi un grand homme d'affaire, à la tête d'une grosse fortune… Il n'était donc pas étonnant de le voir entouré de si belles créatures… Mais Mégane avait du mal à se faire à cette idée… Surtout lorsqu'elle le voyait aussi grave qu'en cet instant. Lui aussi donnait l'impression d'avoir des problèmes. Il avait cet air soucieux et grave qui ne lui allait pas très bien, même s'il restait tout de même incroyablement séduisant. L'image de lui à moitié nu au bord de la piscine revint en mémoire à Mégane qui fut obligée de détourner le regard pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'il la voit rougir.

Soigneusement, elle remit les photos au fond du carton. Elle lui en parlerait plus tard, quand elle serait capable de ne pas rougir rien qu'en y pensant. Elle se leva alors pour s'approcher d'un autre carton qu'elle ouvrit sans difficultés. Elle allait s'attaquer à de nombreux documents un peu moisis et jaunis quand une sonnerie stridente la fit sursauter et pousser un petit cri de surprise.

« Ce n'est que le téléphone ! » lança le professeur Black en lui souriant.

Mégane lui rendit son sourire en se traitant mentalement d'idiote tandis qu'il décrochait le combiné.

« Black, j'écoute ! » lança-t-il à son interlocuteur.

Mégane ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Oh… » souffla-t-il.

Il y eut alors un moment de silence. Il se tourna la vers elle avec un air embarrassé, comme hésitant. Mégane lui demanda alors d'un signe de tête s'il voulait qu'elle s'en aille. Elle s'était presque levée quand il lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine de partir. La jeune femme se rassit mais ne cessait de le regarder. Il avait l'air si grave…

Elle était inquiète pour lui alors.

« Passez le moi alors, Miss Perkins » souffla-t-il au combiné.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Bonjour professeur ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ? J'espère que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles… Ah ! »

Mégane le vit alors se raidir.

« C'est en effet une bonne nouvelle » lança-t-il d'une voix tendue « Je suis ravi de voir que vous n'avez pas pris beaucoup de temps… Oui vous aviez effectivement tout intérêt à ne pas faire traîner les choses… Oui, Maître Lupin sait se montrer très persuasif… Laissez moi un moment que je trouve de quoi noter et je suis à vous… »

Mégane le vit attraper un stylo et un bloc note. Il ferma alors les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de murmurer dans un souffle.

« Je vous écoute… »

Il resta un moment silencieux avant d'avoir un sursaut.

« Vous êtes sûr ?! » s'écria-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil, faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter Mégane.

Elle vit alors le professeur Black se tourner vers elle et la fixer avec un regard ahuri.

« Vous êtes bien sûr ?! » redemanda-t-il une nouvelle fois « Il n'y a aucun doute possible ?! »

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Mégane était un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne cessait de la dévisager avec un air stupéfait. Elle se leva timidement.

« Non… Pas la peine de me donner son adresse je… Je… au revoir professeur » bafouilla Sirius Black avant de raccrocher violement.

Il ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux et Mégane commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais se mit à fixer son ventre d'un air très curieux. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Mégane croisa ses mains sur son ventre et le professeur plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air totalement déboussolé et perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait…

« Professeur … ? » insista-t-elle, inquiète de le voir dans un tel état de choc.

Elle le vit alors perdre toute ses couleurs. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Mégane… Je… Vous… enfin, cet appel… » bafouilla-t-il.

« Professeur, vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mégane était à deux doigts de quitter son bureau pour aller chercher de l'aide ou faire appeler un médecin tellement il avait l'air déphasé.

« Je suis … un peu surpris… » parvint-il à articuler.

Elle le fixa d'un air grave tandis que lui cachait son visage dans ses mains.

« J'y crois pas… » se plaignit-il contre ses paumes.

Mégane ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Elle enjamba les cartons pour se rapprocher de lui. Il avait sans doute besoin d'aide.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête « Non… C'est juste que… Il faut que je parle à Remus… »

« Qui est Remus ? » demanda Mégane « Vous voulez que je l'appelle ? »

« Non… il faut aussi que je voit James ! » continua Sirius.

« Mr Potter ? Je vais le prévenir ! » souffla la jeune femme.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine je… Je vais y aller… »

« Dans cet état ? » s'exclama-t-elle « Vous n'en êtes pas capable ! »

« Si je… »

« Non, je vais lui téléphoner ! » trancha Mégane en décrochant le combiné.

Voir son professeur dans cet état l'inquiétait beaucoup et elle savait qu'il était très proche de James Potter. Lui saurait quoi faire… Elle composa donc le numéro de téléphone de la famille Potter qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Après trois sonneries une voix de petit garçon lui répondit.

« Allô ? Harry ? C'est Mégane ! » lança-t-elle.

« Oh ! Bonjour ! Ça va ? »

« Oui oui… » répondit-elle machinalement sans quitter Sirius Black des yeux.

Lui non plus ne cessait de la dévisager avec ce même air incrédule.

« Écoute Harry, passe moi ton père s'il te plait… Il faut absolument que je lui parle »

« D'accord ! » répondit le petit garçon « PAPA ! »

Mégane grimaça un peu en l'entendant crier dans le combiné. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la voix de James Potter lui répondre.

« Allô Mégane ? Ici James Potter. Harry m'a dit que tu voulais me parler et que c'était urgent… Tu as un problème ? »

« Pas moi Mr Potter ! » lui répondit Mégane « Je travaillais dans le bureau de Mr Black quand il y a eu un appel téléphonique. Depuis il est très bizarre ! Il a l'air totalement perdu ! Il voulait absolument vous voir, mais il n'est pas en état de reprendre sa moto pour venir chez vous ! Il a dit aussi qu'il devait voir un certain Remus… Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit… »

« Moi si » répondit Mr Potter d'un air grave.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire… »

« Tu as bien fait Mégane ! Je vais venir à l'Université, ne bouge pas… » lui lança James.

« Dites lui… » souffla alors Sirius.

« Attendez Mr Potter ! » s'exclama alors Mégane.

« Dites-lui que la fille que je cherchais… Je l'ai trouvé ! » parvint à dire Sirius Black sans cesser de la dévisager.

« Autre chose Mégane ? » demanda James Potter à l'autre bout du fil.

« Il me demande de vous dire… Qu'il a trouvé la fille qu'il cherchait… » murmura Mégane sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passait.

« Oh ! » s'exclama alors James Potter « Dites-lui que j'arrive aussi vite que possible avec Remus ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu Mégane, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien… J'arrive… »

« Merci… » souffla la jeune femme juste avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Mégane l'imita et plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur qui ne cessait de la fixer.

« Il arrive » murmura-t-elle.

Sirius Black se contenta alors d'hocher la tête. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Déboussolée, Mégane prit place en face de lui et attendit en silence l'arrivée que James Potter.


	3. L'annonce

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre aux reviews pour le chapitre précédent et j'en suis vraiment désolée !

Merci tout de même à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture à vous.

Aylala

oOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 3 : L'annonce**

Sirius ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. James et Remus entrèrent tous les deux d'un pas décidé et se dirigèrent vers lui. Mégane MacGrégor se tenait toujours silencieuse dans un coin de la pièce, l'air inquiet… Sirius n'arrivait pas à y croire. La jeune femme qui portait son enfant se trouvait juste devant lui, il l'avait eu à portée de main pendant tout ce temps sans le savoir… Cette idée était ahurissante !

- « Sirius ? Ça va mon vieux ? » demanda James en posant sa main sur son épaule. « On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme… »

Le jeune homme lui offrit un maigre sourire tandis que Remus s'approchait à son tour.

- « Il faut que je vous parle » murmura-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

- « Je vais vous laissez alors… » souffla Mégane en se levant de son siège.

- « Merci de m'avoir prévenu » lui lança James en lui souriant « Nous nous occupons de lui maintenant, ne vous en faites pas… »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se leva et c'est à cet instant que Sirius réalisa qu'elle ne devait pas partir ! Il devait lui parler à elle aussi, mais pas tout de suite… Pas avant d'avoir exposé la situation à ses deux meilleurs amis.

- « Mégane… » lança-t-il alors.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire un peu triste et inquiet.

- « Oui ? »

- « Est-ce que vous pourriez rester s'il vous plait ? J'aurais besoin de vous parler, après… » demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme eut l'air surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête.

- « Je vais attendre dans le couloir » murmura-t-elle alors en quittant la pièce.

Sirius regarda la porte se refermer et la fixa encore pendant quelques secondes avant que ses amis ne le ramènent à la réalité.

- « Alors ? » demanda Remus « Tu as retrouvé la trace de cette mystérieuse fille ? »

Sirius se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

- « Oui, le professeur Swank m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'en cherchant dans les archives et dans les fichiers des ordinateurs de son établissement, il avait finalement réussit à savoir qui était cette jeune femme » répondit-il.

- « Il t'a donné son nom ou son adresse ? » demanda James « Comme ça tu pourras enfin aller la voir et savoir si l'insémination à marché ou pas… »

- « Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'avoir son adresse James… » murmura Sirius « Nous la connaissons tous les deux… »

- « Pardon ? » demanda le jeune homme.

- « C'est Mégane »

- « QUOI ?! »

James venait de hurler et avait fait un bon en arrière. Il le dévisageait maintenant avec stupeur.

- « Tu en es sûr ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

- « Le professeur Swank me la confirmé deux fois ! La jeune femme qui a été inséminée n'est autre que Mégane MacGrégor ! »

- « Ce n'est pas possible… » souffla James qui semblait très choqué lui aussi par la nouvelle.

- « Qui est Miss MacGrégor ? » demanda alors Remus qui ne connaissait pas la jeune femme.

- « C'est la personne qui vient de sortir de mon bureau… » murmura Sirius.

- « Oh ! » s'exclama son ami en se tournant vers la porte d'un air surpris « Et qui est-elle exactement ? »

- « La baby-sitter de James, mais surtout, une de mes étudiantes ! » grogna Sirius en plongeant une nouvelle fois son visage dans ses mains.

Il se mit à grogner.

- « Une de mes étudiantes, bon sang ! Vous imaginez le scandale que ça va être ! »

Sirius sentit alors la main de James se poser sur son épaule.

- « Tu es sûr qu'elle est enceinte ? Je veux dire, tu nous avais dit qu'il n'y avait que 25 de chances que l'insémination ait réussit… »

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers son meilleur ami.

- « Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais ce matin, elle est venue chez toi demander du travail supplémentaire à Lily. Elle nous a dit qu'elle devait faire face à un gros problème personnel et qu'il lui faudrait plus d'argent sur le long terme ! Ça y ressemble beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Effectivement… » murmura James « Et je l'ai trouvé assez peu en forme ces derniers temps… Lily aussi était un peu malade au début de ses grossesses… »

En entendant ces mots, il réalisait petit à petit tout ce que cela allait impliquer dans la vie de la jeune femme si elle attendait effectivement son enfant… Quand il avait planifié son projet au départ, il ne devait pas entretenir une quelconque autre relation avec la mère de son enfant que l'argent qu'il devrait lui fournir. Si Mégane MacGrégor était effectivement enceinte de lui, il ne pourrait faire autrement que de voir l'évolution de sa grossesse et il ne s'était absolument pas préparer à cela…

- « Je… J'étais à mille lieu d'imaginer ça ! Elle est enceinte… » continua à murmure James, toujours aussi éberlué.

- « Tu lui en as parlé ? » demanda alors Remus.

Sirius lui fit non de la tête.

- « Elle ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes, je n'ai pas insisté… Et quand j'ai appris que c'était elle… Bon sang ! Je me vois mal lui dire : ''Bonjour Mégane ! Je sais que vous attendez un enfant car j'en suis le père !'' »

- « Effectivement… » souffla Remus.

Sirius le fixa alors un moment.

- « Remus, qu'est-ce que je risque si on apprend ici qu'une de mes étudiantes attend un enfant de moi ? »

Le jeune homme s'en remettait au talent d'avocat de son ami.

- « Et bien… Aucune loi n'interdit vraiment les relations entre étudiants et professeurs à l'Université, mais tu sais tout comme moi que cela est très mal vu. Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis à cause du règlement intérieur… »

- « On pourrait me renvoyer… »

- « Effectivement » souffla Remus « Mais je vais me renseigner très précisément, ne t'en fais pas… »

- « Merci Remus » souffla Sirius d'un air abattu.

- « Ne t'en fais pas… » murmura alors James « Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver un moyen de tout régler dans le calme et sans scandale… »

- « J'espère »

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son siège.

- « Il va falloir que tu lui parles maintenant » lança alors Remus.

Sirius se raidit.

- « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! » grogna-t-il.

- « C'était bien ce que tu comptais faire à la base ! » lui rappela James

- « C'était avant de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'elle ! Crois moi, c'est un sujet qu'il est plus facile d'aborder avec une parfaite inconnue qu'une de mes étudiantes ! »

- « Rassures moi… » demanda Remus « Tu n'es jamais sortit avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'indigna Sirius « C'est une de mes étudiantes ! »

- « Je voulais juste en être sûr ! » se défendit son ami « Elle est plutôt jolie, ça n'aurait pas été impossible… Mais c'est tant mieux, ça ne compliquera pas cette affaire… Enfin j'espère… »

- « C'est une fille bien, elle a toute ma confiance » intervint James

- « Très bien » souffla Remus « Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius, il faut que tu lui parles qu'on puisse régler cette affaire au plus vite »

- « Je suis obligé de le faire aujourd'hui ? » murmura le jeune homme espérant gagner un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée d'une telle discussion avec la jeune femme.

- « Oui aujourd'hui » insista Remus « Maintenant même ! On va aller t'attendre dans le couloir et on te l'envoie ! Parles lui ! »

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois, mais hocha la tête. Au fond de lui-même, il savait que son ami avait raison, même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir se passer de ce qu'il considérait déjà comme une torture.

- « Nous allons la faire venir » souffla alors James en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Courage… »

- « Merci » murmura Sirius.

Il vit alors ses deux amis quitter son bureau et il se leva. Il fit quelques pas pour tenter de se détendre un peu, mais peine perdue… Il était anxieux et stressé. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et se retourna pour accueillir la jeune Mégane. La jeune femme avait l'air inquiète, il lui adressa un sourire confiant qui sonna totalement faux.

- « Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Oui… Mégane, s'il vous plait, installez vous » souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme lui obéit sans faire de commentaire, se dont il lui fut reconnaissant. Il reprit lui aussi sa place à son bureau et la fixa d'un air grave. Le silence qui s'insinua alors entre eux deux fut très pénible et Sirius voyait la jeune femme devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- « Écoutez Mégane… Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose de très important… » commença-t-il.

- « Je vous écoute, professeur » lui répondit-elle d'un air grave

- « Cela concerne… ma vie privée et il se trouve que cela concerne un peu la votre également »

- « La mienne ? » demanda la jeune femme d'un air surpris.

- « Oui la votre… »

Pour se donner du courage, Sirius prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « Connaissez vous la clinique Ste Jane ? » demanda-t-il.

Il vit alors clairement la jeune femme se raidir et froncer les sourcils.

- « Bien sûr… C'est la plus réputée de la région » murmura-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- « Effectivement. Et je sais que vous vous y êtes déjà rendu en consultation… »

- « Professeur ! » s'indigna la jeune femme d'un air outré. « Il s'agit de ma vie… enfin ce sont des détails intimes et… »

- « Je le sais parfaitement Mégane et je suis désolé de devoir vous parler de tout cela mais… Reprenons depuis le début, voulez-vous ? »

La jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout vouloir poursuivre cette conversation mais hocha tout de même la tête d'un air poli. Sirius savait qu'elle devait être au moins aussi mal à l'aise que lui, mais avec James et Remus qui attendaient dans le couloir, il lui était impossible de s'échapper et de remettre cet entretien à plus tard. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait foncer.

- « Mégane, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, je me suis rendu à la Clinique Ste Jane pour y faire… un don »

Sirius se sentait très gêné d'aborder ce sujet avec elle, mais il continua tout de même.

- « Ce jour là, une jeune femme devait être fécondée in vitro, et devait porter mon enfant ».

Il vit clairement la jeune femme tressaillir et porter instinctivement sa main sur son ventre. Sirius sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement.

- « Malheureusement, l'opération n'a pas marché et lorsque j'ai voulu utiliser mon autre échantillon pour recommencer l'expérience… On m'a appris qu'il avait été accidentellement utilisé pour inséminer une autre jeune femme… »

Sirius vit la jeune femme blêmir d'un coup et sa main se crisper sur son ventre.

- « J'ai bien évidemment exigé qu'on me dise qui était cette personne et le coup de téléphone que je viens de recevoir me l'annonçait… »

- « Professeur… Ne me dites pas que… » murmura la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

- « Vous êtes cette jeune femme Mégane… L'enfant que vous portez est le mien ! »

Le fait de prononcer ces mots provoqua un choc à Sirius. Tout cela devenait tout d'un coup très réel, et il fut pris d'une sorte de vertige. Il dû prendre une grande inspiration pour reprendre ses esprits.

- « Ce… ce… ce n'est pas possible » murmura Mégane qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

- « Si, c'est la vérité… »

- « Mais… mais… »

Déboussolée, la jeune femme plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et le fixa d'un air horrifié.

- « Je ne peux pas porter votre bébé ?! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas possible… »

- « Mais vous êtes bien enceinte ? » souffla Sirius.

- « Oui » murmura-t-elle.

- « Vous pensiez qu'un autre était le père ? »

Si tel était le cas, prouver sa paternité s'avérerait bien difficile.

- « Non… Je… »

Mégane se tut alors et le fixa avec intensité.

- « Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous me dites ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Certain » lui assura-t-il « J'ai tout fait pour vous retrouver… et vous expliquer ! »

La jeune femme cacha alors son visage dans ses mains et soupira.

- « C'est une histoire de fou… » souffla-t-elle.

- « C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi… » murmura Sirius.

- « Mais comment une telle chose a pu arriver ? Comment a-t-on pu m'inséminer sans mon accord ! Je… je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible ! »

- « Il s'agit d'une énorme erreur de la part du personnel de la clinique et mon ami Remus Lupin que vous avez croisé tout à l'heure et qui est avocat est en train de se pencher sur cette affaire. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez discuter avec lui. Bien évidemment, puisque tout est de ma faute, ses honoraires seront à ma charge… »

- « Professeur… » souffla-t-elle.

- « J'y tiens ! » trancha Sirius.

- « Je… Je… Je suis totalement perdue ! Je ne comprends rien ! C'est un cauchemar ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Malheureusement non… » souffla Sirius.

- « C'est pas vrai… » gémit-elle.

Et avec horreur, Sirius la vit se mettre à pleurer. Face à ses larmes, il était totalement déboussolé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était totalement perdu. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. D'un geste maladroit, il tapota doucement son épaule.

- « Voyons, voyons… Remettez vous… » tenta-t-il maladroitement.

Il se faisait l'effet d'un mufle. Mais autant, il savait rendre les femmes heureuses, autant il ne supportait pas de les voir pleurer.

- « Vous vous rendez compte ! Personne ne voulait me croire ! Personne ! Je leur ai pourtant dit que je n'avais rien fait pour avoir ce bébé… »

- « De qui parlez vous Mégane ? » demanda Sirius en

- « Mon frère… Ma meilleure amie… Tout le monde ! » murmura-t-elle.

- « C'est une situation abracadabrantesque vous savez… Mais maintenant vous pourrez tout leur expliquer ! » souffla-t-il.

- « Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule » lança-t-elle en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

- « Je leur expliquerais avec vous… » promit Sirius en lui souriant.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Craignant qu'elle ne fasse un malaise, Sirius se redressa et aller jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit à moitié.

- « James » appela-t-il « Tu veux bien aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire, pour la remettre… Un truc de bien sucré, j'ai peur qu'elle ne se sente mal… »

- « Bien sûr ! » assura son ami en partant déjà à la recherche d'un distributeur de boisson.

- « Ça va aller ? » demanda alors Remus

- « J'ai l'impression que oui » souffla Sirius en refermant la porte.

Mégane, toujours assise sur sa chaise, le teint très pâle fixait le sol d'un air grave. Il revint près d'elle, prit une chaise pour s'installer non loin et lui adressa un maigre sourire de réconfort.

- « Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix blanche en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- « Que voulez vous dire ? »

- « Et bien… Ce n'est pas moi que vous aviez… choisit pour porter ce bébé. Je suppose que votre femme doit… »

- « Je n'ai ni femme, ni compagne » la coupa Sirius d'un air grave.

Il voulait lever tout malentendu afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas de fausses idées. Il voulait que tout soit bien clair pour elle. Cependant, il fut surpris de l'expression de surprise qu'il lu dans le regard de la jeune femme. Qu'avait-il dit ?!

Elle le fixait d'un air stupéfait avant de se redonner une contenance. Elle avait tout de même l'air vraiment étonnée. Sirius voulu la questionner, mais c'est à cet instant que James revint dans la pièce avec une canette de jus de fruit dans la main.

- « Tenez Mégane… Buvez cela, ça vous fera du bien »

- « Merci Mr Potter » souffla la jeune femme en lui prenant la boisson sucrée.

James lui adressa un sourire confiant avant de repartir comme il était venu. Sirius observa la jeune femme boire de longues gorgées et son visage reprendre un peu de couleur. Ses joues redevenues roses, elle reposa la boisson et le fixa un petit moment avant de prendre la parole.

- « J'ai compris, Mr Black » souffla-t-elle

Sirius fronça un sourcil et la regarda d'un air étonné.

- « Je dois dire que je ne m'en doutais pas… Mais passons »

De plus en plus étonné, Sirius attendait que la jeune femme lui explique un peu mieux ce qu'elle semblait avoir si bien compris.

- « Je trouve ça très bien que vous vouliez fonder une famille, je suis sûre que vous serez de très bons pères, mais ça ne résout pas le problème, je ne suis pas celle que vous aviez choisit pour porter votre enfant… » lança la jeune femme.

- « Qui nous ? » demanda Sirius avec curiosité

- « Vous et… votre petit ami » murmura alors la jeune femme d'un air gêné.

Sirius eu alors un mouvement de recul sous la surprise.

- « Je suis désolée si je vous embarrasse… » se dépêcha de s'excuser Mégane.

- « Non, ce n'est pas… c'est juste que… Je ne suis pas en couple, ni avec une femme, ni avec… un homme »

Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu le prendre pour un homosexuel… Il n'avait absolument rien contre mais, avec le passé de Casanova qu'il avait, il trouvait la situation plutôt surprenante.

- « Oh pardon ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, atrocement gênée.

- « Ce n'est rien » lui assura Sirius d'un air amusé.

- « Non, vraiment je suis navrée… »

- « Encore une fois, ce n'est rien, je vous assure ! » insista Sirius en posant sa main sur son bras « Je n'ai pas été très clair, voilà tout… »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire embrassé.

- « Je vais rectifier tout cela » lança Sirius « Je ne suis pas en couple et si je veux un enfant, ce n'est pas pour fonder une famille »

- « Mais pourquoi alors ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Sirius se lança alors dans les explications qu'il avait fournit à James quand il avait pris la décision de recourir à la fécondation in vitro pour récupérer le groupe BLACK. Mégane l'écoutait poliment mais au fur à mesure qu'il lui exposait son plan, il la sentait se raidir de plus en plus. Tout comme ses amis, elle ne semblait pas trouver que sa vision des choses était la meilleure. Sirius en avait conscience, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

- « Voilà, vous savez tout » clôtura-t-il son explication.

En face de lui, la jeune femme avait clairement l'air choqué. Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

- « C'est horrible ! Avoir un enfant uniquement pour récupérer une entreprise ! Je pense que c'est une idée… »

Elle cherchait visiblement un mot adéquat pour qualifier sa pensée, sachant qu'il était son professeur et qu'elle ne voulait sans doute pas se montrer grossière.

- « Une idée odieuse ! » trancha-t-elle alors.

Sirius grimaça.

- « Je sais que ce n'est pas les meilleures conditions pour concevoir un enfant Mégane, mais dans mon plan d'origine, tout le monde y trouvait son compte… »

- « Vraiment ?! » demanda la jeune femme, visiblement très peu convaincue « Même cet enfant qui n'aurait pas demandé à naître et qui se retrouverait avec sur ses petites épaules le poids de votre réussite sociale ? »

Sirius grimaça une nouvelle fois. Les reproches de la jeune femme était en grande partie mérité…

- « Écoutez moi, je vous en prie » lui demanda-t-il. « Laissez moi vous exposer mon point de vue »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- « Quand j'imaginais la femme qui porterait mon enfant, je pensais à une personne voulant être mère mais n'y parvenant pas pour une raison ou une autre. Cette femme aurait très envie d'un enfant puisqu'elle serait prête à l'élever sans père. Je savais que l'enfant ne manquerait pas d'amour. Il ne me restait plus qu'à assurer le côté financier de la chose…Une femme serait devenue mère, un enfant aurait eu de l'amour et moi mon entreprise. Je pensais que c'était un bon choix. J'étais à milles lieues de me douter que la jeune femme qui tomberait enceinte serait une étudiante… une de mes étudiantes qui plus est… »

Il soupira.

- « Je ne suis pas un monstre, Mégane » termina-t-il « Je n'ai pas pris la décision d'avoir un enfant pour avoir à le placer dans une institution ou un orphelinat. Je voulais offrir la chance d'être mère à une femme. Faire… d'une pierre, deux coups, en quelque sorte, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi »

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Vous êtes libre de votre choix, Mégane » ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence. « Maintenant vous savez tout. Vous avez toutes les cartes en main. La décision que vous prendrez sera la votre, et je n'aurais rien à dire là-dessus, je veux que vous en soyez convaincue. Si vous ne voulez pas garder cet enfant, je ne vous en tiendrez absolument pas rigueur, vous avez ma parole. »

Il vit alors la jeune femme poser sa main sur son ventre d'un geste hésitant. Il la fixa un petit moment.

- « C'est étrange… Je m'étais habituée à l'idée que ce bébé soit un miracle » murmura-t-elle « Mais je suis quand même soulagée de connaître la vérité »

- « Je me doute que ça a dû être surprenant… »

- « Oh oui ! » lança la jeune femme.

Tous les deux échangèrent un léger sourire avant que Mégane ne reprenne son air grave.

- « Que se passera-t-il si je ne veux pas garder cet enfant ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

- « Je reprendrais contact avec la première jeune femme et nous referons des essais jusqu'à ce qu'elle attende un enfant. »

Mégane hocha la tête.

- « Vous avez parlé de… d'un aspect financier de la chose ? »

- « Oui, j'avais prévu de subvenir au besoin du bébé, bien sûr. Sous forme d'une pension alimentaire et de quelques autres compensations. Mon ami Remus est avocat, c'est lui qui a rédigé les termes du contrat qui doit me lier à la mère de mon futur enfant. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- « Je veux aussi vous dire » reprit Sirius « que ma première décision une fois que j'aurais retrouvé la tête du groupe BLACK sera, bien sûr, de faire retirer cette stupide clauses du règlement intérieur de la société »

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air plutôt satisfait.

- « Mégane, je sais que c'est une décision très importante pour vous et je comprendrais parfaitement que vous souhaitiez réfléchir à tout cela avant de décider de ce que vous aller faire… » murmura Sirius.

- « Et si je garde ce bébé mais que je ne veux pas que vous le reconnaissiez ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Il faudra signer un document comme quoi vous ne me demanderez jamais rien le concernant… Comprenez-moi, je sais que c'est odieux, mais je n'ai pas le choix… »

Mégane hocha doucement la tête.

- « Encore une fois, je vous demande de prendre tout le temps qui vous sera nécessaire pour… »

- « Monsieur Black » coupa alors la jeune femme « Ce ne sera pas la peine… Je voulais déjà cet enfant avant de savoir comment il m'était arrivé… Maintenant que j'ai les réponses à mes questions pourquoi n'en voudrais-je plus ? »

Sirius la regarda en souriant caresser doucement son ventre à travers son chemisier.

- « Je veux bien porter votre bébé » souffla-t-elle

- « Il n'aura de moi que mon nom et l'argent que je vous donnerais… Cet enfant sera le votre » répondit Sirius.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant avant de reprendre un air grave.

- « Comment vais-je expliquer tout ça à mon frère ? »

oOoOoOoOoOo

- « Voilà, vous savez tout… »

Remus Lupin adressa un sourire poli à Matt qui se tenait en face de lui. Tous étaient attablés à la table de la cuisine. Assise près de son frère, Mégane le fixait d'un air grave, attendant avec attention sa réaction. Matt semblait très inquiet et grave. Il y eut un moment de silence. Personne dans la pièce, ni Sirius, ni James, ni elle n'osaient parler. Néanmoins Mégane posa sa main sur le bras de son frère. Celui-ci eu un petit sursaut et se tourna doucement vers elle.

- « C'est incroyable… » murmura-t-il faiblement.

Mégane lui adressa un faible sourire. Le jeune homme se retourna vers Remus et Sirius.

- « Vous êtes bien sûr de ce que vous avancez ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Certains… » lui assura Sirius. « Tout ce qui arrive à votre sœur est la conséquence d'une malheureuse erreur médicale… »

- « Malheureuse en effet… » soupira Matt « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Concrètement… »

- « Concrètement... » murmura Sirius « J'en ai déjà discuté avec votre sœur sur le chemin qui nous menait ici »

Mégane vit alors son frère se tourner vers elle et l'interroger du regard. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « Étant donné qu'avant même de savoir comment ce bébé était arrivé j'avais décidé de le garder… Tu penses bien que je n'ai pas changé d'avis maintenant » commença-t-elle.

Matt hocha la tête. Depuis trois semaines maintenant que l'implacable nouvelle était entrée dans leur vie, ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup parlé de ce bébé, de cette grossesse et de tout ce que cela impliquait. Mégane savait que son frère n'était pas surpris par ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. C'est pourquoi elle poursuivit sans plus attendre.

- « Mr Black avait déjà extrêmement bien planifié comment il comptait gérer la venue de cet enfant »

- « Il est bien évident que puisque je suis le géniteur de ce bébé, je paierais une pension alimentaire et je m'assurerais que Mégane ne manque de rien tout au long de sa grossesse. Il y est stipulé aussi que je n'ai aucune obligation concernant l'éducation de cet enfant, je n'aurais aucun rôle à jouer… Mais tout est écrit plus en détail sur le contrat établit par Remus… »

Ce dernier tira un papier du porte document qu'il tenait devant lui.

- « Un contrat ?! » s'inquiéta Matt

- « Ne vous en faites pas. Il s'agit juste d'un document qui stipule que Mégane reconnaît que je suis le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte et qu'elle accepte que je lui verse de l'argent pour l'aider à élever cet enfant » souffla Sirius.

- « Et il faut obligatoirement un contrat pour ça ? Je veux dire… Nous sommes des gens honnêtes ! » s'indigna Matt

- « Je n'en ai pas douté une seule seconde » assura Sirius « Mais c'est dans notre intérêt à tous que nous signons ce document… »

- « Dites plutôt que c'est dans votre intérêt ! » grogna le jeune homme.

- « Matt… Je t'en prie, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait ! Je fais confiance à Maître Lupin… »

- « Je vous en prie Mégane, appelez-moi Remus » demanda ce dernier

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire avant de reprendre sa discussion avec son frère.

- « Ce contrat nous assure de la bonne foi de Mr Black, Matt… »

- « Cette situation te convient ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête et sentit son frère prendre la main dans la sienne. Ce geste n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour Mégane, il représentait beaucoup. Son frère avait toujours été là pour elle et il venait de lui montrer qu'une nouvelle fois, il serait prêt d'elle dans cette aventure qu'elle s'apprêtait à démarrer. Elle lui sourit.

- « C'est ton choix Mégane… Si tu penses que c'est le mieux pour toi et pour ton bébé… » souffla-t-il.

- « Merci, Matt » murmura-t-elle.

Sans lâcher sa main, la jeune femme se tourna alors vers James Potter qui lui offrit un sourire confiant auquel elle répondit avant de croiser le regard de Remus Lupin.

- « Je vais signer ce document » lui annonça-t-elle.

- « Très bien » lui répondit l'avocat en lui tendant le contrat et un joli stylo doré.

La jeune femme s'en saisit et plongea son regard une dernière fois dans le regard de son professeur. Celui la regardait également. Tous les deux se fixèrent un petit moment. En signant ce contrat, Mégane savait qu'elle se liait pour la vie à cet homme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle ne le connaissait pas, il était son professeur et pourtant… pourtant elle portait son enfant et elle allait l'élever. C'était une situation plus qu'étrange, mais Mégane était persuadée de faire le bon choix. Elle ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais elle avait la conviction que ce qu'elle faisait était exactement ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse.

C'est donc sans se poser plus de question qu'elle se saisit du stylo et qu'elle signa d'un geste sûr les trois exemplaires du contrat. Elle tendit alors les documents et le stylo à son professeur qui signa à son tour avant de tout redonner à son ami Remus.

- « Parfait… » souffla celui-ci « Tout est maintenant en ordre »

- « Nous allons vous laisser peut être… » proposa alors James Potter en souriant.

Les trois hommes qui se trouvaient en face d'elle acquiescèrent et tous se levèrent. Matt et les trois hommes échangèrent une poignée de main.

- « Merci d'être venu m'expliquer la situation, Mr Black » lança Matt à au professeur de sa sœur « Sachez que j'apprécie le geste… »

- « Je vous en prie, Mr MacGrégor, c'est tout à fait normal » lui assura Sirius Black avec un sourire sincère.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent encore un moment avant de détourner le regard.

- « Je vais vous raccompagner » murmura Mégane.

Elle quitta la cuisine à la suite des trois hommes qu'elle suivit jusqu'au perron.

- « Merci beaucoup » souffla-t-elle à Remus et James en leur souriant. « Merci de votre soutien… »

- « C'est tout naturel » lui assura James « Et si vous avez besoin de parler un peu, vous savez que vous pouvez venir à la maison. Lily se fera sans doute une joie de vous écouter »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas » assura la jeune femme « De toute façon, je la verrais samedi quand elle rentrera »

- « Vous allez continuer à venir surveiller mes petits ? » s'étonna James.

- « Bien sûr ! J'aime beaucoup Harry et Elisa et c'est avec plaisir de que je vais continuer à m'en occuper » assura la jeune femme.

- « C'est très gentil à vous, mais si vous vous sentez fatiguée et que vous avez besoin de repos, n'hésitez pas à rester chez vous » s »inquiéta James Potter.

- « Merci, mais je me sens très bien ! » répondit Mégane.

- « Je vais vous laissez mes coordonnées » expliqua alors Remus en lui tendant une carte de visite « Si vous avez la moindre question, je vous en prie, appelez moi »

- « Merci beaucoup » souffla la jeune femme en rangeant le petit morceau de papier dans la poche de son jean.

- « James, je te ramène chez toi ? » proposa alors Remus en se tournant vers lui

- « Avec plaisir, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à pied ni de payer un taxi ! » répondit James Potter en souriant « Au revoir Mégane, au revoir Sirius… »

- « Au revoir » souffla Mégane en même temps que son professeur

La jeune femme regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner tandis que Sirius Black restait près d'elle sur le perron. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa quelque chose.

- « Mais… Vous étiez avec moi dans la voiture de Remus à l'aller ! Comment est venu Mr Potter ? Comment allez vous rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle vit alors son professeur se mettre à sourire largement d'un air amusé.

- « Il est venu avec ma moto et il me l'a laissé garée devant votre jardin. Il aime bien la conduire de temps à autre alors je lui fais le plaisir de la lui prêter. Mais je vous en prie, ne dites rien à Lily, elle ne supporte pas qu'il conduise une moto. Elle a trop peur pour lui »

- « Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien » murmura Mégane, amusé de voir le comportement de son patron.

- « Merci pour lui » répondit-il en souriant.

Il se tourna alors vers elle et la fixa d'un air grave.

- « Mégane, je sais que vous ne vous attendiez pas à avoir d'enfant si tôt et certainement pas d'un homme qui n'était pas dans votre vie. Je vous remercie de le garder et de me permettre de sauver mon entreprise » lança-t-il.

- « Je vous en prie… » souffla-t-elle, gênée.

- « Non, je sais que ce choix vous engage pour toute votre vie… »

- « J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi vous savez, j'ai pris ma décision en connaissance de cause »

- « Très bien »

- « Merci beaucoup d'être venu tout expliquer à mon frère. Il était très perturbé par tout cela »

- « On le serrait à moins » souffla Sirius.

Mégane se mit à sourire.

- « Professeur, comment cela va se passer à l'Université ? » demanda-t-elle alors en reprenant un air grave.

- « Remus pense qu'il faut que nous soyons très discret »

- « Vous risquez votre place, c'est cela ? »

- « Oui » lui répondit-il

Mégane grimaça un peu.

- « J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous n'irez pas ébruiter tout ceci »

- « Je comptais mettre ma meilleure amie au courant » lui annonça Mégane

- « Stéphanie Cooper… » souffla Sirius.

- « Exactement » murmura Mégane, surprise de voir que son professeur la connaisse si bien

- « Elle est un peu extravagante » murmura-t-il

- « Je sais, mais elle sais garder un secret et elle saura comprendre l'importance de toute cette histoire »

Mégane était bien décidée à défendre son amie.

- « Je vous fait confiance » murmura Sirius

- « Merci » murmura la jeune femme.

- « Mais n'en parlez à personne d'autre… »

- « Je vous le promets, professeur » murmura Mégane

- « Très bien…Et étant donné les circonstances, que diriez vous que nous nous tutoyons et que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms ? » proposa-t-il.

- « Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fera bizarre ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Nous ne le ferons peut être pas en cours, mais puisque nous sommes amenés à nous revoir en dehors de l'Université… Et puis, toute cette situation est très bizarre »

- « C'est vrai » concéda Mégane.

- « Alors ? »

- « Et bien, Sirius… je pense que tu as raison » répondit la jeune femme avec un peu de difficultés.

Il se mit à sourire.

- « Très bien… » murmura-t-il « Nous nous reverrons donc en cours, d'accord ? »

- « Oui » souffla-t-elle

- « Bonne journée Mégane »

- « Bonne journée… » murmura la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner , enfourcher sa moto et s'éloigner au loin avant de rentrer chez elle. Matt l'attendait dans l'entrée.

- « Excuse moi » mumura-t-il.

- « Non, ne dis rien, s'il te plait… » souffla la jeune femme qui n'aimait pas son air triste.

- « Si ! Je te dois ses excuses ! Je ne t'ai pas cru, je… »

- « Matt, personne ne m'aurait cru ! Et tu as accepté mon choix, et tu m'as soutenue depuis trois semaines »

Elle vit alors son frère lui ouvrir les bras et elle alla se blottir contre lui. Il la serra doucement et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un petit moment enlacés en silence avant de ne s'écarter l'un de l'autre en souriant. Puis, Mégane eut envie de voir Stéphanie. Elle se dépêcha donc de décrocher le téléphone et donna rendez vous à son amie dans un parc non loin. Elle alla donc la rejoindre dans le joli parc ombragé. Elles s'installèrent sur un banc et Mégane entreprit de tout raconter à sa meilleure amie.

- « Nooooon ! » souffla Stéphanie une fois le récit terminer

- « Si… »

- « Pince moi je rêve ! »

- « Non, Steph, je ne te pincerais pas et tu n'es pas en train de rêver… » murmura Mégane en fixant son amie en souriant.

Stéphanie la regarda la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

- « Tu vas avoir un enfant avec Sirius Black… » murmura-t-elle d'un air incrédule.

- « Pas avec Steph ! Je serais seule à l'élever, il n'a pas envie de s'occuper d'un enfant, il a été très clair là-dessus » ré expliqua Mégane

- « C'est incroyable… Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça ! » lança Stéphanie

- « Moi non plus » avoua Mégane « Mais sa situation familiale est vraiment compliquée et il a vraiment besoin d'avoir un enfant »

- « Mais pourquoi il en fait pas un directement ?! » demanda son amie « Séduisant comme il est, ne va pas me faire croire qu'il ne trouve pas de femme prête à faire ce… _sacrifice_ ! » ajouta-t-elle, amusée.

Mégane se mit à rire doucement.

- « Il ne veut pas de responsabilité de ce genre alors s'il avait un enfant avec une petite amie, il se sentirait obligé de s'en occuper tu comprends… »

- « Tu crois qu'il est gay ? »

- « Steph ! » s'indigna alors Mégane « Mais pourquoi tu penses à ça ? »

- « Avoue que c'est quand même plus crédible que son histoire de ne pas vouloir s'engager… Beaucoup d'hommes font des enfants et ne s'en occupe pas ! Il n'aurait pas été le premier » lui lança son amie.

- « Sirius Black n'est pas gay ! » trancha Mégane d'un air sur d'elle.

- « Tu as raison, ce serait du gâchis… » souffla Stéphanie en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se mettre à rire. Cela faisait longtemps que Mégane ne s'était pas laissé aller ainsi. Elle devait bien admettre que maintenant que toute la lumière avait été faite sur l'origine de sa grossesse, son esprit était plus léger, elle se sentait bien plus libre. Elle était moins oppressée et elle s'en réjouissait. Mégane croisa le regard de son amie.

- « Tu as l'air radieuse » souffla Stéphanie

La jeune femme se mit à rougir et détourna le regard.

- « Si, c'est vrai… Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de m'en apercevoir avec ma mère ! Elle aussi elle était très belle au début de sa grossesse »

- « Steph… » souffla Mégane

- « Tu verras, tu vas faire tomber les garçons comme des mouches ! »

- « Et je les ferais fuir aussitôt quand il sauront que j'attends un bébé… » rétorqua Mégane.

- « Ça c'est sûr ! Mais tu l'as choisit ma belle ! »

- « Je sais… »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent une nouvelle fois.

- « J'ai du mal à imaginer… C'est un petit Black que tu porte là dedans » souffla Stéphanie en regardant le ventre de son amie.

- « C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange… »

- « Et si c'est un garçon ? Et s'il ressemble à son père ?! Tu en auras de la chance ! »

- « On en est pas encore là ! » souffla Mégane « Je ne suis qu'au début de ma grossesse… »

- « Et quand est-ce que tu vas commencer à recevoir l'argent de Black ? » demanda Stéphanie

- « Sirius a dit qu'il me ferait le premier versement dans les prochains jours… »

- « Sirius ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? » la taquina son amie.

- « Vu les circonstances, tu trouves ça choquant ? » plaisanta Mégane.

- « Non, tu as raison… Mais quand même… Sirius » souffla la jeune femme en imitant son amie.

- « Steph… » soupira Mégane d'un air amusé

- « Tu vas devenir son élève préférée ! »

- « J'espère qu'il est assez professionnel pour ne pas faire de favoritisme ! » s'exclama Mégane « Je veux avoir de bonne note parce que je le mérite pas parce qu'une équipe de gynécologue à fait une erreur monumentale ! »

- « Tu as tort de ne pas en profiter un peu… »

- « Stéphanie ! »

- « Je plaisante, bien sûr… » murmura la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Je vais déjà m'exposer aux rumeurs parce que je travaille pour lui, alors imagine un peu si tout d'un coup il commençait à être aux petits soins pour moi ! » soupira Mégane.

- « Je ne voudrais pas être un oiseau de mauvaise augure » commença Stéphanie « Mais je sens que ça va pas être facile tous les jours comme situation »

- « Non, en effet, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça… On y réfléchira en temps voulu » murmura Mégane.


	4. Décisions et changements

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà donc le chapitre 4 de cette petite fic !

Bonne lecture à vous.

Aylala

oOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 4 : Décisions et changements**

C'est essoufflée que Mégane grimpa dans le bus. Incapable de dire un mot, elle se contenta de présenter sa carte de transport au conducteur en lui hochant la tête en signe de salut. Celui-ci ne lui accorda même pas un regard et se contenta de refermer les portes de son véhicule et de redémarrer. En essayant de ne pas perdre son équilibre et de ne pas se heurter les autres passagers, la jeune femme se fraya un chemin et alla se caler dans un coin, près de la fenêtre. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle lui indiqua qu'il ne restait plus de place assise et elle soupira. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre joliment arrondi. Elle en était à quatre mois et demi de grossesse. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'asseoir le temps de son trajet mais pour le moment, elle était trop essoufflée pour demander à une personne assise de lui céder sa place. Elle se contenta donc de maintenir son ventre tant qu'elle le pouvait tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration égale. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se remettre. Elle n'aurait pas du courir, elle le savait très bien. C'était aussi mauvais pour elle que pour son bébé, mais le prochain bus ne passerait que trois quarts d'heure plus tard et la jeune femme ne voulait pas rater son premier cours de la journée. Le professeur Goldsmith était très à cheval sur l'assiduité et la ponctualité, et malheureusement pour Mégane, ses nausées et autres désagréments de sa grossesse lui avait déjà fait rater bien malgré elle, nombre de ses cours. Elle avait reçut un avertissement de sa part et avait promis de faire des efforts. Mégane aurait pu lui expliquer qu'elle était enceinte et de ce fait gagner sa clémence, mais la jeune femme s'y refusait. Elle souhaitait la plus grande discrétion quand à son état. Cela valait mieux, tant pour elle que pour Sirius, et elle le savait très bien.

La jeune femme sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers cette personne qui voulait lui parler.

- « Prenez ma place madame… » murmura une adolescente qui venait de se lever de son siège.

- « Merci » souffla Mégane en souriant, maintenant qu'elle était capable de prononcer quelques mots « C'est très gentil »

L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire et se mit alors à regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Mégane, cala un peu mieux son sac de classe sur son ventre. Fatiguée, elle posa son front sur la vitre froide. Ces derniers temps, elle dormait mal. Elle était gênée dans ses mouvements par ce ventre qui ne cessait pas de grossir et auquel elle avait un peu de mal à se faire. Ce matin là, elle aurait volontiers dormit un peu plus longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle avait cours, bien sûr, mais surtout, elle avait son travail d'archivage pour Sirius Black.

Mégane n'avait pas arrêté de travailler malgré l'argent que lui donnait Sirius. Il lui avait déjà versé quatre mensualités très conséquentes, mais la jeune femme avait sa fierté et avait décidé que cet argent ne serait destiné qu'à son enfant. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait en profiter, mais la jeune femme ne le souhaitait pas. Elle avait fait les démarches nécessaires pour mettre cet argent de côté et comptait bien ne pas s'en servir pour elle.

Cet argent lui avait servit pour l'instant à acheter quelques peluches et quelques vêtements qu'elle avait trouvé tellement joli qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de craquer.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé mère avant, mais depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse providentielle, elle s'était découvert une imagination débordante à ce sujet. Tour à tour, petite fille ou petit garçon, elle avait essayé d'imaginer qu'elle serait son visage, s'il serait grand ou petit. Elle l'imaginait jouant au ballon ou à la corde à sauter. Inconsciemment, elle se caressa doucement le ventre. L'argent que Sirius lui donnait, elle le gardait pour l'avenir de son bébé… S'il voulait faire des études, ou s'il avait une passion… Elle ne savait rien du caractère qu'aurait son enfant, mais une chose était sûre, depuis maintenant quatre mois qu'il vivait en elle, elle avait appris à l'aimer et il était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, à place égale dans son cœur avec son grand frère.

Le bus arriva enfin à sa destination et Mégane fut un peu bousculée en sortant du véhicule. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'Université. Plusieurs étudiants passaient près d'elle, l'ignorant. La jeune femme traversa le trottoir pour se rendre près d'un arbre au pied duquel elle posa son sac. Elle allait effectuer un petit rituel qu'elle avait mis au point depuis deux semaines maintenant. Ouvrant son sac à dos, elle en sortit un pull léger, fin et ample. Elle l'enfila rapidement, et remonta les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Ainsi vêtue, personne ne pouvait soupçonner l'existence de son ventre rebondi et de l'enfant qu'il abritait, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Elle récupéra son sac à dos, le posa sur son épaule et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'amphithéâtre où Stéphanie l'attendait déjà. Mégane sentait sur elle le regard de ses camarades de promotions. Ceux-ci ne prenait qu'à peine la précaution de se cacher pour échanger des messes basses à son sujet. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était devenue la nouvelle cible des ragots. Plusieurs de ses camarades de classe lui avaient déjà demandé pourquoi elle s'était mise à porter en toute occasion, de grands pulls comme celui qu'elle portait ce jour là, ou de grandes chemises informes qui étaient passées de mode. Mégane s'était bornée à répondre qu'elle était devenue frileuse. Elle n'avait pas tellement de scrupules à leur mentir à tous, elle n'était pas très proche d'eux. Les seules personnes qui comptaient pour elle étaient au courant et cela était bien suffisant.

- « Comment ça va ce matin ? » demanda Stéphanie au moment où Mégane prenait place près d'elle au milieu de l'amphithéâtre.

- « Pas trop mal ! Au moins j'ai réussit à manger quelque chose ! » répondit la jeune femme à son amie en sortant son classeur et sa trousse de son sac.

- « Et bien en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! » répondit Stéphanie avec philosophie tandis que le professeur Goldsmith entrait dans la pièce.

La matinée fut éprouvante pour Mégane qui supportait assez mal de rester si longtemps si inconfortablement installée sur les strapontins en plastiques de cet amphithéâtre surchauffé. Elle fut contente quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Elle avala avec délice un sandwich avant de prendre la direction du bureau de Sirius Black.

Arrivée devant sa porte, elle frappa quelques coups discrets. Sirius lui avait donné une clé, mais elle n'aimait pas trop s'en servir. Après tout, il s'agissait de son bureau, l'endroit de l'Université où il avait récréé une part de son intimité. Elle était gênée d'y être sans lui.

- « Entrer ! » lança la voix de son professeur.

Sans plus attendre, Mégane entra et referma précipitamment la porte. Sirius la regardait en souriant d'un air amusé.

- « Tu as toujours peur que quelqu'un te voit entrer ici ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- « Toujours oui ! J'en ai assez d'être la cible des racontars ! Alors si je pouvais éviter d'en rajouter ! » lui répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait pour lui et le fait qu'elle le croisait de plus en plus souvent quand elle surveillait les enfants Potter, ils avaient appris à se connaître un peu mieux. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de lui faire la bise, après tout, ils étaient bien plus proches qu'un professeur et qu'une étudiante ordinaire.

- « Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il

- « Je vais bien » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle ôta alors son pull pour être plus à l'aise. Elle le posa en tas sur son sac et alla prendre place comme à son habitude, sur le sol, assise en tailleur au milieu des quelques cartons qu'elle n'avait pas encore triés. Mégane s'était prise d'une véritable passion pour ce petit job que Sirius lui avait offert. Au travers de tous ces souvenirs et de toutes ces photos qu'il avait ramenées de tous ses périples la fascinaient. Il avait fait tellement de choses, visité tellement de pays, fait tellement de rencontres… Elle lui enviait tout cela, mais en même temps, elle avait un peu l'impression de vivre toutes ses aventures en regardant tous ces clichés. Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme avait été tentée de prendre pour elle une de ces photos, mais elle s'était retenue. Elle se mit à sourire et se plongea dans une nouvelle série de photographie. Tout absorbée par sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas Sirius l'appeler et sursauta quand elle sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule. Elle poussa un cri.

- « Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur ! » souffla Sirius tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre, l'autre sur son cœur, pour tenter de se calmer.

- « Ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

- « Oui, oui… j'ai juste été surprise »

- « Je suis navré… J'ai un cours, il faut que j'y aille… Je te laisse refermer le bureau quand tu en auras assez. D'ailleurs tu ferais bien de ne pas t'installer par terre ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, prends mon fauteuil ! »

- « Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que je vais très bien et que je suis très bien comme ça ! »

- « Bon, puisque tu le dis… De toute façon, je sais que je n'aurais pas le pouvoir de te faire changer d'avis ! Tu es plus têtue d'une mule ! »

Mégane se mit à sourire doucement.

- « En tout cas, ne te fatigue pas s'il te plait. Il faut que tu te ménages ! »

- « Ça va aller ! » lui assura la jeune femme en lui faisant signe de partir.

- « Très bien ! Au revoir Mégane ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et le regarda quitter son bureau avant de se replonger dans sa contemplation des photos qu'elle consultait depuis un long moment déjà. Puis, elle récupéra les albums qu'elle s'était appliquée à remplir depuis qu'elle travaillait à ce travail d'archivage. Avec méthode et application, elle plaça chaque cliché à sa place, recopiant avec soin les indications qu'elle avait lu au dos des photographies. Elle venait de remplir une double page quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Pour la deuxième fois de l'après midi, la jeune femme fit un bond qui fit s'emballer son pauvre petit cœur. Mais ce fut encore pire quand elle reconnu celui qui venait de faire son entrée.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu qu'en photo sur les quatrièmes de couverture des agendas offert par l'Université ou quelques fois à la télévision, mais elle le reconnut aussitôt. Le président de l'Université se trouvait devant elle, aussi surprit de la trouver là qu'elle de se trouver face à lui. Immédiatement, la jeune femme se leva, sentant qu'elle perdait les couleurs de son visage. Instinctivement, elle voulut cacher son ventre naissant à la vue de cet homme, mais elle réalisa un peu tard que son pull était bien loin d'elle, et elle ne pouvait pas aller le chercher.

- « Que faites vous ici mademoiselle ? » demanda le Président d'un air grave en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Je… Euh… Je travaille pour Mr Black. Il m'a demandé de faire des archivages pour lui » répondit la jeune femme, intimidée.

- « Le professeur Black n'est pas ici ? » demanda le Président, visiblement mécontent.

- « Non, il avait un cours »

- « Et il vous laisse seule dans son bureau ? »

- « Oui » souffla la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

- « Je vois » grogna le Président d'un air grave. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

- « Mégane MacGrégor » répondit la jeune femme.

- « Je vous prierais de me suivre dans mon bureau, Mademoiselle » ordonna-t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda.

Peu rassurée par ce qui allait se passer, Mégane hocha la tête. Enjambant les derniers cartons qui jonchaient encore le sol, elle attrapa rapidement son pull qu'elle enfila à toute vitesse pour tenter de cacher au mieux son ventre naissant, attrapa son sac à la hâte et passa devant le Président de l'Université pour quitter le bureau. Elle attendit que ce dernier le quitte à son tour, tira le trousseau de clé de sa poche et referma la porte avec application sous le regard mécontent et sévère de cet homme qui la mettait très mal à l'aise. En silence, elle le suivit ensuite dans les couloirs de l'Université jusque dans les locaux de l'Administration puis jusqu'à son bureau. Mégane n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle était très impressionnée. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil dans lequel on l'invita à s'asseoir et attendit avec anxiété que le Président ne prenne la parole. Quelques minutes d'un silence lourd et pesant s'établirent entre eux avant qu'il ne lui pose sa première question.

- « Mademoiselle MacGrégor, êtes vous une des étudiantes de cette Université ? »

- « Oui, monsieur » répondit-elle, la gorge un peu nouée « J'étudie l'Histoire »

- « Avez –vous le professeur Black comme enseignant ? »

- « Oui »

- « Et vous travailliez aussi pour lui ? »

Mégane se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le Président fit quelques pas dans son bureau, les mains nouées derrière son dos, les sourcils froncés et l'air grave.

- « Comment monsieur Black a-t-il été amené à vous offrir ce travail ? » demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux

- « Et bien… Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour ses archives et il se trouve qu'il a apprit que je cherchais du travail… »

- « Comment l'a-t-il su ? »

- « Je travaille déjà comme baby-sitter chez des amis de monsieur Black »

- « Je vois… Je vais vous poser la question plus directement, mademoiselle MacGrégor » lança alors le Président de l'Université. « Quelles sont vos relations avec Sirius Black ? »

Choquée, la jeune femme eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle allait devoir se montrer très prudente pour ne pas avouer son secret. La jeune femme opta pour coller au plus près de la réalité.

- « Il est mon professeur et je n'ai pas d'autres rapports avec lui » lança-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Après tout, ce n'était pas faux.

- « Laissez moi vous dire que je ne vous crois pas » lança le Président d'un air grave.

- « C'est pourtant la vérité » lui rétorqua Mégane en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- « Je ne tolère pas ce genre de relation dans mon établissement ! » le prévint-elle

- « C'est tout à votre honneur, mais je vous le répète, il n'y a, entre le professeur Black et moi, qu'une relation d'enseignent à élève »

Elle mentait un peu… mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

- « Je vous préviens, qu'il pourrait perdre sa place si ce n'était pas le cas… Et que vous pourriez vous-même encourir des sanctions disciplinaires… »

- « Encore une fois, je vous le répète, je ne suis pas inquiétée par vos menaces… »

Mégane tentait de son mieux de garder son aplomb et son assurance, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle avait peur, très peur. Elle ne voulait pas faire perdre son travail à Sirius Black qu'elle considérait comme le meilleur professeur qu'elle ait jamais eu. Elle ne voulait pas non plus s'attirer des ennuis…

- « Mademoiselle MacGrégor, mes oreilles traînent partout dans cette Université… » commença le Président d'un air grave « Alors si j'apprends quoique se soit, ne serait-ce qu'une rumeur vous concernant vous, et le professeur Black, vous pourrez tous les deux chercher une autre Université. Ai-je été clair ?! »

- « Parfaitement ! » souffla la jeune femme.

A la fois outrée et inquiète, Mégane tentait autant que possible de rester calme et maîtresse d'elle-même. Faire éclater un scandale n'était pas le moyen idéal pour prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

- « Très bien, mademoiselle. Maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, je ne vous retiens pas… »

D'un signe de la main, le Président de l'Université lui fit signe de partir. Mégane obéit aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps dans le bureau de cet odieux personnage. C'est seule qu'elle quitta les bâtiments administratifs. Elle était un peu perdue, mais elle savait une chose, il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec Sirius. Tout ce qui venait de se passer ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- « Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, merci beaucoup mesdemoiselles et messieurs… »

Dans un fracas assourdissant, amplifié par l'écho de l'amphithéâtre, les étudiants sortirent de l'endroit tout en discutant. D'un geste vif il ramassa tous ses documents qu'il fourra dans sa pochette qu'il glissa elle-même nonchalamment dans son sac. L'ordre n'avait jamais été sa qualité première et il savait que cela n'était pas prêt de changer. Il quitta l'amphithéâtre à son tour. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis, Mégane refermerait son bureau en partant, il décida donc de quitter l'Université sans plus attendre. Il avait des dossiers importants à traiter pour le groupe BLACK et plus il rentrait tôt, plus tôt tout cela serait fini. Malheureusement, sur le chemin qui le menait au parking et à sa chère moto, il aperçut Mégane, appuyée contre un pilonne, l'air grave et tendu. Sirius s'inquiéta aussitôt. Il espérait qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis et pour s'en assurer il s'approcha d'elle. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche elle lui demandait déjà.

- « Il faut absolument qu'on discute »

Sirius grimaça. Quelque soit la personne qui prononçait cette phrase, elle n'annonçait rien de bon.

- « Très bien » répondit-il tout de même « Si on allait dans mon bureau ? »

- « Je pense que ce serait mieux si on se voyait en dehors de l'Université » lui répondit-elle alors.

- « J'ai ma moto, si tu veux, je peux nous emmener quelque pa… »

- « Non ! » la coupa la jeune femme « Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Je vais prendre un bus. Rejoignons-nous d'ici une heure chez moi. C'est d'accord ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas ajouté un seul mot. Il sentit alors son ventre se tordre. Il n'aimait pas l'urgence et l'inquiétude qu'il avait décelées dans la voix de la jeune femme. Il soupira. Son entrain avait disparut. Il regarda sa montre en se demandant comment il pourrait occuper l'heure qui allait s'écouler. Il n'avait plus le temps de se rendre au siège du groupe BLACK. Aussi importants qu'ils puissent l'être, ses dossiers attendraient encore quelques heures.

Après quelques minutes à rester debout, immobile devant le même pilonne où Mégane lui avait parlé, il se dirigea vers le parking. Il enfila son casque, enfourcha sa moto et partit à travers les rues de la ville. Il errait, sans nul autre but que celui de faire passer le temps. Lorsque l'heure fut écoulée, il se gara devant chez Mégane. Elle l'attendait sur le perron, l'air toujours aussi grave et tendu. Le malaise de Sirius s'accentua un peu plus.

- « Mégane… » lança-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

- « J'en ai bien peur » lui répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix en l'invitant à entre chez elle.

Ils étaient seuls. Elle lui expliqua que son frère travaillait dur ces derniers temps. Tous les deux faisaient des économies en prévision de la nouvelle bouche qu'ils auraient à nourrir d'ici peu. Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire. Il trouvait très courageux et honnête de la part de la jeune femme de ne pas profiter de l'argent qu'il lui versait et de le conserver uniquement pour l'usage de son enfant. Il n'aurait pas trouvé choquant qu'elle en utilise une partie pour améliorer son quotidien et celui de son frère, mais admirait sa détermination à bien faire la part des choses.

Mégane l'invita à s'installer dans le salon et vint prendre place dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui dans lequel elle s'était installée.

- « Je t'écoute » lança alors Sirius qui brûlait d'impatience de savoir ce qui perturbait la jeune femme.

Mégane hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- « Il y a eu un petit problème à l'Université tout à l'heure » commença-t-elle

- « Rien de grave, j'espère » s'inquiéta Sirius.

- « Je n'en sais rien encore » avoua la jeune femme.

- « Explique moi ce qui se passe » demanda-t-il calmement.

Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire n'était sans doute pas aussi grave qu'elle le laissait entendre. Mégane lui expliqua alors comment, le Président de l'Université, l'ayant surprise seule dans son bureau, lui avait fait peur en la menaçant.

- « Il est persuadé que nous sommes un couple » lança-t-elle après un moment « Et il trouve cela intolérable »

- « C'est bien ce que Remus avait dit. » murmura Sirius d'un air pensif.

- « Ils vont nous surveiller maintenant, c'est certain » soupira la jeune femme.

- « Et alors ? Il verront bien que nous ne sommes pas un couple » lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

- « Oui, mais ils peuvent très bien découvrir qui est le père de l'enfant que je porte ! » déclara Mégane « J'ai bien vu que le Président de l'Université n'arrêtait pas de regarder mon ventre et que cette question lui brûlait les lèvres ! Il n'a rien dit parce qu'il a bien vu qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à me poser une question aussi intime, mais si cela le préoccupe trop, il fera des recherches ! Je n'ai pas de petit ami et je vous voie souvent… Les conclusions seront faciles à faire ! »

- « Mais ça n'aura rien à voir avec ce qui s'est réellement passé ! »

- « Peu importe ! Seul le résultat compte, ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit ? » soupira la jeune femme d'un air las. « Et puis, dans ma promotion, de plus en plus de personnes se posent des questions. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la rumeur de ma grossesse ne se propage… Et je sais que cela vous sera nuisible… »

Sirius ne répondit rien. Elle avait raison et elle le savait. Il était inutile d'essayer de la détromper sur ce point et Sirius n'avait pas envie de lui mentir. Dans la mesure du possible, il souhaitait que l'annonce de sa paternité intervienne le plus tard possible. Connaissant sa mère et son frère, il craignait qu'ils ne trouvent un moyen pour réduire son plan à néant. Tout ce qui avait été fait, tous les changements définitifs dans la vie de Mégane, n'aurait servit à rien. Il fallait absolument éviter cela.

- « Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose » souffla alors la jeune femme.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il était bien de son avis, l'ennui c'est qu'il ne voyait pour le moment, aucune échappatoire à leur situation.

- « Et j'ai une idée » proposa alors Mégane.

Sirius se redressa dans son fauteuil et la fixa d'un air grave. Elle avait l'air déterminée mais assez peu assurée. Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à entendre ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

- « Je pense qu'il serait bien plus sage pour tout le monde… » commença-t-elle « … que j'arrête les études »

Sirius fit un bond dans le fauteuil et la fixa avec surprise, les yeux presque sortit de leurs orbites.

- « Pardon ?! » parvint-il à articuler.

- « Je n'irai plus à l'Université… » continua la jeune femme de cette même voix si peu assurée.

- « Mais enfin Mégane, c'est absurde ! Tu ne peux pas ! » s'indigna Sirius.

- « Je ne peux pas quoi ?! » répondit la jeune femme « Voyons la vérité en face ! J'ai fait un choix en décidant de garder mon bébé, il faut maintenant que j'en assume les conséquences… »

Sirius était un peu mal à l'aise d'entendre la jeune femme parler de conséquences à assumer, car cela lui rappelait un peu trop que lui ne cherchait qu'à éviter les siennes. La jeune femme poursuivit.

- « D'ici très peu de temps, la rumeur se répandra dans toute l'Université. Je serais « celle qui a couché avec un prof » même si c'est faux ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter ça et toi tu risquerais de perdre ta place ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Alors il vaux mieux pour tout le monde que je cesse mes études… »

- « Mais enfin Mégane ! Tu réalises ce que cela signifie ?! » s'indigna alors Sirius « Les examens débutent dans deux mois ! Tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber si prêt du but ! Le secret va tout de même pouvoir tenir tout ce temps ! »

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant tristement et fit non de la tête.

- « Ne crois pas que c'est une décision qui a été facile à prendre. Mais plus les jours passent et moins je peux cacher que j'attends un heureux évènement. Et puis il n'y a pas que ça… Je suis fatiguée, j'ai plus souvent besoin de me reposer… Je crois honnêtement que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ».

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » s'exclama alors Sirius.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. L'idée que Mégane interrompe ses études lui déplaisait fortement et il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il sentait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il ne la voyait que lors des cours et de ces heures qu'elle passait dans son bureau. Au fil des jours et des discussions, il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier la jeune femme qu'elle était. L'idée qu'elle ne vienne plus à l'Université, qu'il ne puisse plus la voir lui était tout aussi désagréable que le fait qu'elle arrête ses études à cause de lui…

- « Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! » lança-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- « Cela ne sert à rien d'insister Sirius, mais décision est prise » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire ferme mais poli.

Il la fixa alors d'un air grave.

- « C'est le professeur qui parle là ! » lança-t-il « Tu es une étudiante brillante Mégane, la meilleure que j'ai eu sans doute. Tu as un potentiel remarquable et ce que tu fais te passionnes… Ne fais pas ça ! n'abandonne pas ! Tu n'as pas idée du gâchis que ce serait ! »

- « Mais je dois préserver cet enfant, me préserver moi… et toi aussi… » murmura-t-elle

- « Ne te soucis pas de moi bon sang ! Pas si prés des examens ! Pas si prés de ton diplôme ! Je ne supporterais pas que par ma faute, ma meilleure élève se voit contrainte d'abandonner ! En plus, je sais que cette décision te déchire le cœur ! »

- « C'est vrai » souffla la jeune femme « Mais retourner en cours maintenant serait prendre un gros risque… »

- « Et bien n'y retourne plus, mais crois moi tu auras ton examen » ! s'exclama Sirius « Tu peux les travailler toute seule ! Je chercherais des livres pour toi ! Ou mieux ! Je te ferais réviser ! Oui, c'est ça ! »

- « Sirius… » tenta la jeune femme.

- « Non ! J'ai trouvé la solution ! Tu n'abandonnes pas, tu travailles sérieusement comme tu l'as toujours fait et dans deux mois, tu obtiens ce diplôme haut la main ! Personne ne saura que nous nous voyions encore, le secret est préservé et tu poursuis tes études ! »

- « Sirius… »

- « On ira à ton rythme ! Tu ne te fatigueras pas ! Mégane, tu ne peux pas refuser… »

- « Je ne peux pas te laisser faire tout ça pour moi ! Je ne devrais être qu'une étudiante… »

- « Ce qui t'arrives est ma faute ! Alors si je peux faire quoique se soit pour t'aider ou te rendre la vie plus facile, je dois le faire ! » lança Sirius avec sérieux « sans compter que James et Lily me tueraient si tu devais arrêter tes études. Ils croient beaucoup en toi… Et ton frère… Qu'est-ce que ton frère va dire ? »

Sirius vit la jeune femme soupirer.

- « Je sais que Matt sera beaucoup déçu, mais… »

- « Mégane ! » la coupa-t-il « Je ne plaisante pas ! Il est hors de question que tu renonces »

Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et la fixa avec intensité. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, mais l'avenir de la jeune femme lui tenait à cœur. Il espérait vraiment être en mesure de l'aider dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

- « Écoute… » reprit Sirius après une petit temps de silence. « Je sais que ça va te demander du temps et du courage de travailler tes cours seule… Mais je serais là dès que tu auras besoin d'aide. Je t'en prie, ne gâche pas ton potentiel… Pas pour si peu… »

Il faillit ajouter « pas pour mon avenir » mais se retint. Il était toujours mal à l'aise quand il réalisait qu'il avait fait passé son bonheur personnel avant celui des autres. Sa conduite avait été très égoïste, mais maintenant ce qui était fait, était fait, et on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il devait donc aller de l'avant.

- « S'il te plait, Mégane, promets moi que tu vas le faire… » demanda-t-il alors d'une voix plus calme.

Il voyait dans le regard de la jeune femme qu'il avait réussit à la convaincre sur certain point. Elle était douée et passionnée, et pour le peu qu'il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner ses rêves.

- « Très bien… » murmura-t-elle.

Un immense sentiment de soulagement gagna Sirius qui se mit à sourire. Il se sentait déjà un peu moins coupable… Juste un peu, mais c'était déjà cela.

- « Mais par contre, vous m'aiderez vraiment pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Je te le promets ! J'organiserais mon emploi du temps ! Je trouverais du temps pour venir te faire réviser, tu as ma parole ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui offrit un maigre sourire un peu gêné comme si elle s'excusait de lui avoir fait cette demande. Il lui répondit par un sourire franc et sincère et par ces quelques mots, accompagnés d'un clin d'oeil.

- « Ne t'en fais pas Mégane, je ne laisserais pas filer comme ça ma meilleure élève ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

La sonnerie du réveil tira Mégane du sommeil profond dans lequel elle était pourtant si bien. En grognant, elle sortit sa main de sous sa couette et tâtonna sur sa table de chevet à la recherche du petit bouton qui la délivrerait de ce bip bip horripilant. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle se redressa dans son lit et passa sa main sur son visage chiffonné par le sommeil et par la trace des draps. Elle bailla et s'étira un peu avant de se décider à quitter la chaleur agréable et douillette de son lit. Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre et l'enfila à la hâte pour se protéger de l'air frais du matin. Lentement, elle quitta sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine en baillant. Matt s'y trouvait déjà, fin prêt à partir travailler. Il lui adressa un de ses sourires de grand frère qu'il savait si bien faire et s'éloigna de l'évier contre lequel il s'était appuyé pour boire sa tasse de café et alors qu'elle s'installait à table il posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il tandis que Mégane tendait sa main pour attraper un des toasts qui restaient sur l'assiette au centre de la table.

- « Très bien » répondit-elle d'une voix encore un peu endormie.

Il la regarda un moment et soupira. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle n'irait plus à l'Université. La discussion n'avait pas été facile, mais moins dure qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Contre la promesse de travailler aussi sérieusement ses cours que si elle était allé là bas, Mégane avait eu sa bénédiction pour étudier chez eux. La jeune femme savait que, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Matt n'était pas entièrement mécontent de sa décision. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, il s'inquiétait beaucoup de sa santé et l'idée qu'elle ne se fatigue plus à prendre les transports en commun et à marcher longuement dans les allées de l'Université le soulageait un peu.

- « Bon, moi j'y vais » lança alors Matt « Je rentrerais sans doute un peu tard ce soir. Ne m'attends pas si tu es fatiguée »

- « D'accord » souffla Mégane.

Elle le regarda quitter la cuisine en lui adressant un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit. Une fois qu'elle eut entendu la porte de l'entrée se refermer sur son grand frère, la jeune femme commença sa journée de la même manière qu'avaient commencées ses journées depuis une semaine.

Une fois son petit déjeuner engloutit, elle fit sa toilette et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Là, sur la grande table s'étalait ses cours et les livres qu'elle avait été acheté dans une grande librairie du centre ville. Mégane regarda cet amoncellement de feuilles, de photocopies, de cahiers et de livres et comme à chaque fois, un petit pincement de découragement la gagna au cœur. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle alla se préparer une grande tasse de thé et se mit à l'ouvrage. Mais, plus les minutes s'écoulaient plus l'attention de la jeune femme se dissipait. Tout était trop calme, trop silencieux. Il lui fallait beaucoup de courage pour ne pas se rendormir. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se glisser dans le canapé accueillant et d'allumer la télé… Mais la jeune femme savait que si elle s'y installait, on ne l'y délogerait plus et elle n'avait pas le droit de fléchir. Beaucoup de personnes l'attendaient au tournant et elle était bien décidée à ne pas les décevoir.

Matt, bien sûr et Stéphanie la soutenaient énormément et elle ne se sentait pas le droit de renoncer et de se laisser aller… Et puis il y avait aussi Sirius.

En pensant à lui, la jeune femme sentit son estomac faire un bond et un frisson la parcourir. Énervée, elle tapota doucement les joues pour tenter de se reprendre. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait mais depuis quelque temps, elle était de plus en plus sensible au charme de son professeur. Elle n'avait jamais nié qu'elle le trouvait séduisant, mais là c'était tout autre chose…

Ces dernières semaines, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et avait découvert une partie de son passé. Au fil des archives qu'elle avait triées pour lui, Mégane avait découvert que Sirius Black était un homme courageux, épris de liberté. Elle avait pris le temps de l'écouter raconter certaines de ses histoires avec passion, il avait toujours répondu avec beaucoup de plaisir et de patience à chacune de ses questions. Il était brillant et il la faisait rire. Mégane aimait beaucoup tous ses moments qu'elle avait passés avec lui dans son bureau.

Quand elle avait prit la décision de cesser d'aller à l'Université, c'était, plus que le reste, le fait de savoir qu'elle ne le verrait plus qui l'avait attristé. Aussi quand il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait l'aider à travailler ses cours, elle avait ressentit une joie immense. Il était déjà venu une fois et Mégane avait littéralement bu ses paroles, savourant sa présence comme le réconfort qu'elle avait en contrepartie de son quasi enfermement chez elle.

Réalisant ce à quoi elle venait de penser, Mégane secoua sa tête et se tapota les joues. Elle devenait complètement folle ?! C'était de Sirius Black dont il s'agissait là, de son professeur… Et elle en parlait comme si… Comme si elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ?! C'était totalement inadmissible et inconvenant, il fallait que cela cesse. Elle était totalement folle d'avoir ce genre de pensées… Mégane prit une grande inspiration et pour ne plus laisser ses pensées vagabonder n'importe comment, elle se plongea dans ses cours.

Cela faisait trois bonnes heures qu'elle travaillait quand le téléphone sonna. La jeune femme se leva pour aller répondre et fut à peine surprise de reconnaître dans le combiné la voix de Stéphanie.

- « Allô ? Mégane ?! Comment tu vas ? »

- « Très bien, merci et toi ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, son amie se mit à soupirer.

- « C'est ennuyeux à mourir sans toi… » se plaignit Stéphanie.

- « Tu dis ça à chaque fois ! » s'amusa Mégane en tirant sur le fil du téléphone afin de pouvoir s'asseoir sur son canapé.

- « C'est donc que ce que je dis est vrai ! » rétorqua son amie d'un ton catégorique.

- « Effectivement… Vu comme ça… » répondit Mégane en souriant.

Elle savait que son amie se sentait bien seule à l'Université, mais avait très bien comprit la situation. Elle se plaignait un peu, mais Stéphanie avait un cœur en or et Mégane savait qu'elle ne pensait aucun des amusants reproches qu'elle lui faisait. Elle passait la voir presque tous les jours pour lui apporter ses cours et surtout sa compagnie qui manquait aussi beaucoup à Mégane qui n'attendait qu'une chose : les vacances et la possibilité de voir son amie bien plus souvent.

- « Comment se passe les cours ? » demanda alors la jeune femme.

- « Comme d'habitude ! Je profite de la pause pour prendre de tes nouvelles… Tu sais, ça commence ! » souffla Stéphanie.

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Les rumeurs ! »

Mégane grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention des autres et être la cible des ragots ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

- « Tu es assise ? » demanda Stéphanie que tout cela avait plutôt l'air d'amuser « parce qu'il parait que tu es partie en Amérique pour soigner une maladie très rare que tu aurais attrapé ! »

Mégane soupira, mi agacée, mi amusée.

- « Sinon, il parait que tu as gagné à la loterie et que c'est pour cela que tu aurais stoppé les cours ! » continua Stéphanie.

- « Mais enfin ! Pourquoi les gens inventent des histoires aussi stupides ?! » demanda Mégane.

- « Hey ! » s'indigna son amie « Celle là, c'est moi qui l'ait lancé ! »

- « Steph ! » gronda la jeune femme en se redressant dans le canapé.

- « Ben quoi ? Je trouvais ça marrant ! » se défendit la jeune femme « Mais rassure toi, il y a peu de gens qui y ont cru ! »

Mégane ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement en devinant la pointe de déception dans la voix de son amie.

- « Ça me manque… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tes bêtises ! » souffla Mégane en souriant.

A l'autre bout du fil, Stéphanie se mit à rire elle aussi avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais sa voix portait toujours les accents de son amusement. Rien que l'entendre rendait sa bonne humeur et sa joie à Mégane.

- « Bon, plaisanteries mises à part, le cours ne va pas tarder à reprendre et je vais devoir te laisser, mais avant il faut que je te dise… J'ai croisé le professeur Black en arrivant se matin »

Sans qu'elle réussisse à le contrôler, le cœur de Mégane se lança dans une course folle à l'intérieur de sa poitrine ce qui affola un peu la jeune femme. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un état pareil, uniquement en entendant le nom de son professeur ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne.

- « Oui… » souffla-t-elle pour inviter Stéphanie à poursuivre.

- « Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il passera en début d'après midi pour te faire travailler si tu n'es pas occupée… »

- « Non, non, ça ira… » souffla Mégane

- « C'est ce que je lui ait dit… Tu avais déjà remarqué à quel point son sourire était craquant ? »

- « Steph ! » s'indigna Mégane.

Évidemment qu'elle l'avait remarquer. Elle y pensait même très souvent. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux le soir avant de s'endormir, il n'était pas rare qu'elle le voit, cet adorable sourire, bienveillant et drôle, tendre et…

Mégane secoua une nouvelle fois sa tête.

- « C'est un de nos profs ! » ajouta-t-elle pour se donner un contenance.

- « Je sais ! Mais j'ai des yeux et je sais m'en servir ! Bon, je dois te laisser ! Je te rappelle ce soir ! A plus ! »

- « Au revoir… » souffla Mégane juste avant que son amie ne raccroche.

A son tour, elle reposa le combiné et soupira. Elle se sentait toute drôle. Savoir que Sirius allait venir la plongeait dans une étrange sensation. Elle était à la fois contente de le voir, mais inquiète à cette idée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sans être dans un état dramatique, sa salle à manger n'était pas tout à fait en ordre. Paniquant alors à l'idée de recevoir son professeur dans une maison en cet état, la jeune femme se précipita dans la cuisine et se saisit du balai et de la serpillière. Pendant plus d'une heure et demie, elle entreprit donc de rendre présentable toutes les pièces dans lesquelles Sirius serait susceptible de mettre le pied. Il était midi passé quand elle eut finit. Elle se sentait sale et poisseuse et se précipita donc dans la douche. Et tandis qu'elle enfilait des vêtements propres, elle tentait de se convaincre que c'était dans l'unique but de ne pas paraître débraillée devant son professeur qu'elle avait pris soin de choisir une de ses plus jolies tenues…

Mégane avait faim, mais ne parvenait pas à manger. Les yeux rivés sur sa montre en quasi permanence, elle s'attendait d'un moment à l'autre à entendre la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée. Elle venait de terminer sa maigre vaisselle quand le carillon retentit. Après avoir un peu mieux ajusté son chemisier, Mégane alla lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

- « Bonjour Mégane, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il en la saluant poliment.

- « Pas du tout… » lui assura la jeune femme en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer « Stéphanie m'a appelé pour me prévenir que tu viendrais sans doute… »

- « J'aurais pu le faire moi-même, mais j'ai eu une matinée assez chargée » s'excusa Sirius.

- « Ce n'est rien » souffla la jeune femme en refermant la porte.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il alors.

- « Très bien, même si je dois bien avouer que j'aimerais bien dormir un peu plus… »

- « S'il n'y a que ça, je peut repasser un peu plus tard » proposa-t-il alors.

- « Oh non ! Ça ne changerait rien, j'ai continuellement envie de dormir ! » répondit Mégane en souriant.

- « Dans ce cas… »

La jeune femme lui fit alors signe de rejoindre la salle à manger où la table croulait encore sous le poids de ses notes et de ses livres.

- « Je vois que tu avances bien » murmura Sirius

- « J'essaye de faire au mieux » lui répondit-elle « Certains chapitres sont bien plus facile que d'autre ! » répondit-elle.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux, Mégane dégageant un peu de place pour lui en laisser.

- « J'ai un peu de mal avec le cours de philologie » commença alors Mégane « J'ai du mal à comprendre où le professeur veut nous emmener… »

- « C'est vrai que c'est une matière assez complexe, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça reste dans le domaine du compréhensible ! »

Mégane se mit à rire doucement et c'est avec le plus grand plaisir qu'elle écouta Sirius lui parler de cette science qui s'attelait à expliquait l'origine d'une langue d'un point de vue historique… Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui, le temps passa vite, trop vite peut être. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Mégane avait assimilé en toute une après midi ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à comprendre en presque un semestre de cours. Elle commençait à croire que Sirius Black possédait un pouvoir magique pour parvenir à rendre si claires les choses les plus nébuleuses. Lorsque les yeux de Mégane se posèrent sur sa montre, elle sursauta. Il était près de six heure.

- « Ça alors ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il était aussi tard ! »

Elle était désolée d'avoir retenu si longtemps son professeur.

- « Effectivement… Nous pourrions peut être arrêter ? Nous avons bien avancé aujourd'hui ! » proposa Sirius.

- « Oui ! Et vraiment merci beaucoup parce que sans toi, je sais que je n'aurais pas si bien avancé ! » souffla Mégane en s'appuyant confortablement sur le dos de sa chaise.

- « C'est toujours plus facile de travailler à deux… Plus agréable aussi… » souffla Sirius en lui adressant un de ses adorables et séduisants sourires et Mégane se mit à espérer de toutes ses forces de ne pas rougir devant lui.

C'est alors qu'elle le sentit. Le premier coup du bébé. Elle le sentait se mouvoir à l'intérieur d'elle, étirant son ventre vers le haut à l'aide de se qui semblait vraisemblablement être son petit pied. Mégane poussa un cri de surprise.

- « Mégane ?! Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Sirius.

- « Non, c'est rien, c'est juste que… »

Et là, suivant son instinct, la jeune femme se saisit de sa main et la posa doucement sur son ventre où le bébé continuait à bouger. Sous le coup de la surprise, les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent tandis que la jeune femme souriait largement.

- « Tu as senti ? Le bébé bouge ! C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça… »

- « C'est… euh… C'est… »

Sirius ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise et c'est alors que Mégane réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Immédiatement, elle lâcha la main de son professeur qui la retira aussitôt de son ventre. La jeune femme était plus que gênée. Blême, elle fixa son professeur qui semblait tout aussi troublé qu'elle.

- « Je suis désolée… » murmura Mégane d'une voix blanche « Je… je ne voulais pas te choquer ! »

Sirius ne cessait de la fixer avec ce même air abasourdi sur le visage.

- « Je suis navrée… Vraiment… Mais le bébé a bougé et j'avais envie de le faire partager à quelqu'un ! » poursuivit-elle « Je sais que tu ne veux pas t'investir avec cet enfant, mais tu étais là… Je n'ai pas réfléchit ! Pardon… »

- « Ce n'est rien… » parvint enfin à articuler Sirius.

- « Si ! Excuse moi ! Je vois bien que ça te perturbe ! »

- « Non, non… » souffla-t-il en se levant « Il faut que je parte ! »

- « Sirius… »

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait plus et déjà, ramassait ses affaires à la hâte.

- « Au revoir Mégane ! » souffla-t-il à la hâte « Je reviendrais un autre jour pour te faire travailler… Bonne soirée ! »

Et avant que la jeune femme n'ait rien pu faire, il avait quitté le salon et la maison, la laissant confuse et perdue au milieu de sa salle à manger.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Même l'émission de télévision qui vantait des mérites d'une obscure starlette dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler n'arrivait pas à l'abrutir suffisamment pour l'empêcher de réfléchir. D'un geste las, il appuya donc sur le bouton de la télécommande et éteignit le poste. Il soupira et se leva de son canapé. Sans s'en rendre compte il fit quelques pas dans son salon, les yeux perdus dans le vide, l'esprit ailleurs. Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Depuis la veille, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Quoiqu'il fasse, où qu'il soit, ses pensées se tournaient irrémédiablement vers elle… Mégane. Il croyait qu'il devenait fou, elle était devenue une véritable obsession. Il revoyait la joie briller dans ses yeux et son sourire resplendissant. Puis sa main prenant la sienne et la posant sur son ventre frémissant de cette nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle…

Violemment, Sirius secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser entraîner dans cette voie. Il ne devait plus penser à ça. Il avait juste été un peu surpris, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Il avait eu une réaction un peu excessive, sans doute due à la fatigue, il n'y avait pas là de quoi fouetter un chat.

Sirius se rendit alors sans sa salle de bain, s'appuya contre son lavabo et fit couler de l'eau fraîche. Il s'en aspergea très abondamment le visage. Il redressa la tête et croisa son reflet dans le miroir : il faisait peine à voir… En soupirant, il attrapa une serviette de toilette, se sécha le visage et la lança nonchalamment dans la baignoire. Il fallait maintenant qu'il arrête ses bêtises et qu'il se reprenne.

Il se décida enfin à travailler un peu pour arrêter de réfléchir quand on sonna à sa porte. Surpris, Sirius se figea. Il n'attendait pas de visite en cette fin d'après midi. Il soupira en espérant que ce ne soit pas un vendeur à domicile. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à écouter les boniments d'un vendeur d'aspirateur. C'est donc agacé qu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fut d'autant plus surpris de se retrouver face à la jeune femme qui hantait ses pensées depuis la veille.

Mégane MacGrégor se tenait devant lui, visiblement mal à l'aise et plutôt gêné. Immédiatement, Sirius se sentit replonger dans le désarroi qui l'avait gagné depuis la veille. Elle leva ses yeux timides vers lui et il tenta de lui adresser un maigre sourire.

- « Bonsoir » souffla-t-elle

Sirius se contenta de lui répondre par un signe de tête.

- « C'est James Potter qui m'a donné ton adresse… » expliqua la jeune femme tandis que Sirius réalisait qu'il n'avait même pas été surpris de voir la jeune femme devant chez lui.

Il la regarda encore un moment, la poignée de la porte dans sa main ;

- « Je peux … ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Sirius sursauta, un peu honteux de ne pas l'avoir invité à entrer plus tôt. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans dire un mot et c'est tout aussi silencieusement qu'il refera la porte. Il lui fit signe de se rendre dans le salon et de s'installer. La voir dans son environnement à lui était une sensation étrange…

- « Tu… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il en se traitant mentalement d'idiot d'être aussi empoté.

- « Non, merci… » répondit la jeune femme dans un maigre sourire.

Sirius prit alors place en face d'elle et tous les deux se regardèrent en silence, laissant la gêne s'insinuer entre eux deux, les rendant tous les deux de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi Sirius fut soulagé de l'entendre prendre la parole.

- « Écoute, si je suis venue ce soir, c'est pour te faire des excuses » commença-t-elle

- « Des excuses ?! » demanda Sirius d'un air surpris.

- « Oui, je suis vraiment navrée de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise hier… »

- « Je n'étais pas… »

Mais le regard sévère de la jeune femme le fit taire immédiatement. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'il nie, sa réaction de la veille était plutôt éloquente.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir embarrassé… Tout est de ma faute, j'en ai bien conscience. Depuis le départ tu as été très clair avec moi et le fait que tu ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans ma grossesse et moi, sans réfléchir je te plonge en plein dedans… »

- « Mégane, il n'est pas nécessaire de parler de tout cela, ce n'est rien je… »

- « Non, ce n'est pas rien Sirius ! Je suis vraiment contrariée par ma bêtise et je comprendrais tout à fait que tu décides de ne plus venir me voir pour m'aider à travailler. Parce que me voir sans arrêt te met malgré toi au cœur de ma grossesse et je sais que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu souhaites… »

Sirius fixa un moment la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air vraiment sérieuse ce qui le fit soupirer. Elle était bien loin du compte. Et même si en ce moment tout était confus dans son esprit, il y avait certaines choses dont il était certain. Et le fait de vouloir continuer à la faire travailler pour ses examens était une de ses choses.

- « Mégane… » commença-t-il en se levant et en venant prendre place près d'elle sur son canapé « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de te faire réviser… »

- « Mais… »

- « Non, je t'en prie, écoute moi » la coupa Sirius.

Mégane le fixa alors avec gravité et intensité.

- « Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai été très surpris par ton geste d'hier. Mais pas parce que j'ai trouvé ça déplaisant, au contraire… C'était la première fois que je sentais ce genre de chose… »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda la jeune femme d'un air amusé

- « Oui c'est vrai » répondit Sirius en souriant « Il y avait bien Lily qui voulait absolument me faire sentir quand ses petits remuaient, mais je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. Tu m'as pris par surprise… »

La jeune femme eu un petit air désolé.

- « Mais ce n'est pas dramatique… » se dépêcha de lancer Sirius « J'ai trouvé ça surprenant, mais ça m'a secoué… »

- « J'avais remarqué ! » se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

Sirius grogna un peu mais il était plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il était étonné de voir qu'auprès de la jeune femme, il était plus calme, plus serein. Il réfléchissait moins, se laissait plus aller… C'était aussi pour ça que, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait renoncé à aller la voir. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de la voir souvent que l'idée de ne plus la voir lui était désagréable. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette sensation, mais était bien incapable de lutter contre et c'était bien là le problème. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser.

- « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexé en partant comme un voleur … » s'inquiéta-t-il

- « Non… » lui répondit gentiment la jeune femme.

- « J'ai eu une réaction excessive, je le sais bien, mais en ce moment tout est très compliqué… »

Sirius se figea un moment. Il en avait dit beaucoup trop. Mégane hocha la tête doucement.

- « C'est une drôle de situation, celle où nous nous trouvons… » souffla-t-elle.

- « Oui » murmura Sirius en se tournant vers elle.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa à quel point leurs deux visages étaient proches. Sirius savait qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, que cette situation était glissante, mais il était comme figé, incapable de réagir. Mégane semblait tout aussi perdue que lui et planta son regard dans le sien. C'est alors que, mu par son instinct et sans l'avoir prévu, Sirius combla les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Doucement, il l'embrassa et sentit qu'elle lui répondait. Sirius décida alors qu'il serait temps de réfléchir à tout cela plus tard, pour l'instant, ce baiser le rendait heureux et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum…


	5. Et maintenant ?

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà donc le cinquième et avant dernier chapitre de ma petite fic sur Sirius et Mégane.

C'est moi qui me suis chargée de la relecture pour ce chapitre, alors je vous prie de m'excuser si vous trouvez des fautes, l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort.

Je vous donne rendez-vous en fin de semaine pour la fin de cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

Aylala

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 5 : Et maintenant ?**

Les yeux clos, Mégane se laissait totalement aller. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Des mains larges et chaudes se tenaient sur sa taille, elle-même sentait sous ses doigts, la douceur d'une chevelure. La jeune femme se sentait bien, infiniment bien. C'était une sensation très agréable qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir connu avant. Elle savait juste qu'elle était en train de recevoir le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie. Et elle le recevait de…

Il ne lui fallut qu'un millième de seconde pour comprendre enfin ce qui se passait. Elle se figea et très violemment repoussa Sirius. Surpris, il la fixa d'un air étonné tandis qu'elle reculait autant que le canapé le lui permettait.

- « Oh mon Dieu… » souffla-t-elle en fixant Sirius d'un air abasourdi.

Lui, la fixait d'un air vaguement gêné. Elle était totalement sous le choc.

- « Je t'ai… Je vous ai… Oh là là ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant du canapé.

- « Mégane … » souffla alors Sirius en se levant.

Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle. Ils s'étaient embrassés, et elle était totalement perdue. Il était son professeur, ce qu'ils avaient fait était totalement interdit … et elle avait aimé ça. Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite frénétiquement.

- « Mégane, je t'en prie, calmes toi… » insista doucement Sirius en faisant un pas vers elle.

La jeune femme continua pourtant à reculer et bientôt heurta la baie vitrée tandis qu'il s'approchait encore un peu plus près d'elle.

- « Tu me fais peur Mégane » souffla-t-il « Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans des états pareils »

- « On s'est embrassé ! » se contenta de souffler la jeune femme

- « Je sais, et je suis … vraiment désolé » lui répondit-il « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit »

Brusquement, la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'une masse lourde lui tombait dans l'estomac, lui glaçant le sang. Il était désolé… Il n'avait pas aimé ce baiser ?! Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression que oui, vu l'empressement et la passion qu'il y avait mis. Elle était déçue par cette remarque, elle aurait préféré qu'il lui dise qu'il ne regrettait rien, parce que c'était son cas à elle.

Mégane se mit à sursauter en réalisant ce à quoi elle venait de penser. Elle devenait folle ! Elle ne pouvait pas raisonnablement avoir envie que Sirius ait pris du plaisir à l'embrasser ! Cette situation n'était pas… Ce n'était pas bien. La jeune femme était totalement déboussolée, elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Elle sentit son visage se décomposer et baissa les yeux pour essayer de cacher son trouble.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence lourd et pesant. Mégane ne cessait de fixer le sol et vit alors les chaussures de Sirius apparaître dans son champ de vision.

- « Mégane… » souffla-t-il doucement.

Mais la jeune femme s'obstina à fixer ses chaussures.

- « J'ai l'impression qu'il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion au sujet de ce qui vient de se passer. » continua-t-il en passant sa main sur sa tête.

Mégane ne pu s'empêcher de frémir en sentant ce contact et consentit à relever la tête. Elle croisa alors son regard qui avait l'air bien plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle eut un peu de mal à déglutir. Elle le vit sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur, ni un sourire amusé. Plutôt un sourire tendre et apaisant. Elle tenta de l'imiter, mais y renonça bien vite, elle n'y parvenait pas.

- « Je ne suis pas très honnête quand je dis que je suis désolé de ce qui vient de se passer » souffla-t-il alors.

Interloquée, Mégane le fixa sans rien dire. Elle n'arrivait plus à analyser clairement ce qui venait de se passer, elle se contenta de le fixer avec intensité pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

- « Je veux que ce soit bien clair entre nous… Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé, mais je n'étais pas sur que c'était ce que tu voulais toi, je ne voulais pas te contraindre à quoique se soit… »

Cette fois, Mégane fut amusée. Elle se mit à sourire et lui répondit simplement.

- « Je ne me laisse pas embrasser par n'importe qui, encore moins si je n'en ai pas envie… »

Elle le vit sourire à son tour et poser délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il d'un air charmeur.

Mégane ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard du sien, elle était comme hypnotisée. Elle le sentit, plus qu'elle ne le vit, se rapprocher d'elle et elle se douta qu'un second baiser était imminent. Elle réalisa alors une nouvelle fois qu'il s'agissait de son professeur et parvint, au prix d'un grand effort, à détourner la tête, évitant ainsi à regret un nouveau baiser. Mais elle devait se montrer forte.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, elle parvint à se glisser le long de la baie vitrée et à s'éloigner de Sirius. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

- « J'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre » lança alors la voix de Sirius derrière elle.

La jeune femme soupira et se tourna lentement vers lui.

- « Je ne peux pas… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Mais tu disais que tu en avais envie toi aussi » lui rappela-t-il d'une voix calme.

- « C'est vrai, j'en avais envie, j'en ai envie… Mais… » commença-t-elle.

Elle se tut immédiatement en sentant les mains de Sirius se poser sur ses épaules et les presser tendrement.

- « Mais quoi, Mégane ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- « Tu es mon professeur » lui répondit-elle d'une voix douloureuse.

Elle l'entendit alors soupirer dans son dos.

- « C'est donc cela… » murmura-t-il simplement.

- « Bien sur que c'est ça ! » répondit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Elle s'éloigna un peu et se retourna vers lui, l'air grave.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je sois d'autre ?! » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Je ne sais pas moi… Il peut y avoir mes milliers de raisons pour qu'une femme ne veuille pas qu'un homme l'embrasse… Il est plus vieux qu'elle, il ne lui plait pas… »

Il la fixa un moment d'un air grave. Mégane haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. D'un geste de la main, elle balaya l'air devant eux en soupirant comme si elle chassait cette idée stupide. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il ne lui plaisait pas ?!

- « C'est vrai alors ? C'est seulement ça qui te gêne ? Que je sois prof ?! » demanda alors Sirius.

- « Que tu sois _mon_ prof ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

Sirius hocha alors la tête et prit un air sérieux. En silence, il lui fit signe de revenir s'installer sur le canapé tandis qu'il s'installait dans un fauteuil qui y faisait face. Mégane lui obéit, aussi tendue qu'elle l'avait été quelques instants plus tôt. Sirius aussi.

- « Est-ce que c'est si gênant que ça ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

Mégane le fixa alors immédiatement avec un regard sévère.

- « Bien sur ! Bon sang, tu sais comme moi les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur mes études et sur ta carrière ! » s'exclama-t-elle

- « Mais avec de la prudence… »

- « Arrête Sirius ! » le coupa Mégane

Elle soupira et détourna le regard. Elle l'entendit alors se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Mégane se fit violence pour ne pas se tourner vers lui.

- « Et si je n'étais pas ton professeur ? » demanda-t-il près un moment.

- « Sirius… non… s'il te plait » murmura-t-elle douloureusement.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui poser cette question.

- « Répond moi ! » insista-t-il d'une voix un peu plus ferme « Si je n'étais pas ton professeur ? »

La jeune femme soupira et ferma fort les yeux.

- « Ce serait … différent » chuchota-t-elle

- « Effectivement, mais ce qui m'intéresse moi, c'est si tu continuerais à me repousser ? » murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille provoquant d'innombrables frissons à la jeune femme qui ouvrit les yeux.

Impossible de se mentir, elle était irrémédiablement attirée par lui, alors dans d'autres circonstances, peu importe leurs différences, elle l'aurait suivit jusqu'au bout du monde.

- « Non » murmura-t-elle alors faiblement.

- « Pardon ? » demanda doucement Sirius en passant doucement sa main sur sa joue.

- « Non, je ne t'aurais pas repoussé » murmura-t-elle à peine plus fort.

Et pourtant, cela fut suffisant, car elle le sentit immédiatement s'éloigner d'elle pour venir s'installer juste devant elle. Il souleva son menton à l'aide de deux de ses doigts. Il la fixa en souriant doucement, Mégane était totalement désarmée face à lui…

- « Dans ce cas… » commença-t-il « Faisons comme si nous venions de nous rencontrer ! Comme si je n'étais rien d'autre pour toi qu'un homme parmi les autres… »

- « Sirius ! Tu n'es pas n'importe quel homme que j'aurais pu rencontrer n'importe où… » protesta la jeune femme « Je ne peux pas faire comme si tu… »

- « Pourquoi pas ?! » la coupa Sirius.

- « Ce n'est pas possible » lui répondit-elle, mais elle-même savait qu'elle manquait de conviction.

Et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle mourrait d'envie qu'il l'embrasse encore et encore sans qu'elle n'ait jamais besoin de le repousser.

- « Mégane, je ne plaisante pas ! » lança alors Sirius qui était tout d'un coup devenu sérieux. « Je ne sais pas précisément ce qui se passe en ce moment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas ignorer tout ce que je ressens pour toi depuis des semaines ! Ca m'obsède, ça me rend fou ! Alors si toi aussi tu as envie de ça, je ne veux pas le gâcher uniquement à cause de mon métier ! Surtout que tu ne viens même plus à la fac ! »

- « Mais je n'en reste pas moins une étudiante de l'Université dans laquelle tu es professeur ! »

Sirius grogna alors quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Mégane le fixa, partagée entre ce que son cœur et sa raison lui dictaient. Elle hésitait vraiment. Elle savait que fréquenter son professeur les exposeraient tous les deux à de très graves problèmes. Et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était de se causer plus de tracas qu'elle n'en avait déjà et de faire renvoyer Sirius. Mais elle était terriblement attirée par lui et l'entendre dire qu'il ressentait la même chose pour elle était presque une torture… Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et baissa à nouveau les yeux.

- « Mégane » commença alors Sirius « Je comprends tes doutes, parce que j'ai les mêmes… Mais bon sang ! Tu sais combien de fois ça m'est arrivé dans ma vie d'avoir autant envie de passer du temps avec une femme ? C'est la première fois ! J'ai envie d'être avec toi tout le temps, je pense à toi sans arrêt ! Ce baiser a été un rêve pour moi et je veux le revivre ! Combien de fois dans notre vie quelque chose comme ça nous arrivera ?! Mégane, donne-nous une chance ! »

La jeune femme le fixa, estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait tellement envie de croire que tout cela serait possible…

- « On ne comprend pas ce qui nous arrive, alors si on se contentait de le vivre ? » proposa alors Sirius en se rapprochant encore un peu d'elle.

C'était une proposition tellement tentante que la jeune femme se laissa convaincre et cette fois ce fut elle qui jeta ses lèvres à la rencontre des siennes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En passant le portail du jardin de la famille Potter, Sirius fut très surpris de ne pas entendre de rire ou de cris d'enfants. Aucune petite voix ne l'appelait, personne n'était déjà en train de le supplier de jouer avec lui. Il fit le tour du jardin pour se rendre à l'arrière. Sur la terrasse, Lily, installée dans un confortable fauteuil était en train de lire. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, faisant un peu sursauter son amie qui releva les yeux de son livre.

- « Sirius ! » souffla-t-elle « Tu m'as fait peur ! »

- « Je suis désolé » répondit-il en s'approchant pour lui faire la bise « Dis moi, pourquoi cette maison est si calme ? »

- « Les enfants sont encore à l'école » répondit Lily en refermant son livre tandis que Sirius prenait une chaise de jardin pour venir s'installer en face d'elle.

- « Alors tu en profites pour te reposer un peu… » souffla-t-il.

- « Oui » répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle le fixa alors un moment et pris un air grave.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sirius d'un air étonné.

- « C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question » répondit Lily « Tu n'es pas venu ici uniquement pour me dire bonjour pas vrai ? »

- « Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir quand j'ai besoin de parler avec toi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Cette capacité de son amie de toujours savoir quand il avait besoin de se confier l'étonnait à chaque fois.

- « Intuition féminine… » se contenta de répondre Lily d'un air malicieux « Alors vas-y, raconte moi ce qui te tracasses »

Elle le regardait d'un air confiant et même s'il n'était pas facile à Sirius de parler de ses choses là, il savait qu'elle saurait l'écouter, le comprendre et le conseiller du mieux possible. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « En ce moment, je suis un peu paumé tu sais… » commença-t-il « Disons que ma vie n'est pas des plus simple »

- « C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire » souffla Lily en posant sa main sur son genoux « Tu n'as pas choisit la voix de la facilité, mais j'ai confiance en toi et en ta capacité à surmonter tout ça, et tu sais bien que nous sommes tous là pour t'aider »

- « Je sais oui, mais cette fois, c'est quelque chose… quelque chose de différent »

Une étincelle de curiosité s'alluma dans les yeux émeraude de Lily qui l'incita à en dire plus d'un signe de tête. Sirius prit à nouveau une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- « Je crois… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux » avoua-t-il enfin.

Lily eut une expression de surprise et un éclatant sourire apparut sur son visage.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

- « Enfin ! » murmura Lily d'un air ravi.

Sirius se mit à rire doucement.

- « Je n'en suis pas sur, mais disons que… que j'aime beaucoup passer le plus de temps possible avec elle et que l'idée de ne pas la voir m'est assez désagréable » lui répondit-il « Tu crois que je peux être amoureux de cette fille ? »

- « Ce n'est pas du tout impossible » lui répondit la jeune femme « Je la connais ? »

Sirius la regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Oh je t'en prie ! Dis le moi ! » demanda la jeune femme

- « Je préfère ne pas de répondre » lui répondit-il.

- « Donc ça veut dire que je la connais ! » trancha Lily d'un air ravi.

- « Lily… »

- « Pas la peine de me dire n'importe quoi, je sais que je la connais ! Ce qui veut dire que même si tu refuses de me dire qui est cette femme, je finirais bien par le découvrir ! » lui lança-t-elle d'un air amusé.

Sirius soupira.

- « Ce ne serait pas cette fille qui t'avait accompagné au gala de charité du Nouvel An ? Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? »

- « Mary-Ann Weiss, et ce n'est pas elle » répondit Sirius.

- « Tant mieux, je la trouvais un peu vulgaire »

Sirius se mit à rire doucement et regarda son amie d'un air amusé.

- « Ca fait longtemps que tu la connais ? » demanda Lily

- « Assez oui » souffla-t-il

- « Et elle, elle est amoureuse de toi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Honnêtement je ne sais pas. »

- « Mais enfin, tu es avec elle ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- « Je n'en suis pas sur… Je te l'ai dit c'est compliqué »

- « Expliques moi un peu tout ça » souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- « Je la connais depuis longtemps, on se voyait comme ça, sans arrière pensée, et à force de la fréquenter j'ai appris à la connaître… Et c'est vraiment une fille formidable tu sais ! Elle est intelligente, elle est courageuse, elle est généreuse… »

- « Et elle, elle apprécie de passer du temps avec toi ? »

- « J'en ai l'impression…. Hier, nous avons un peu discuter de tout ça et on a passé une très grande partie de l'après midi à s'embrasser. Ca n'a pas été plus loin mais déjà ca a été un super bon moment »

- « Tu comptes la revoir »

- « J'espère bien » avoua Sirius.

- « Ca me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça ! » souffla Lily

- « Peut être… »

- « Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu que tu viennes me dire ça ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- « Assez longtemps je suppose » répondit Sirius.

- « Qui d'autre est au courant de cette bonne nouvelle ? »

- « Personne à part toi »

- « Même pas James ou Remus ? »

Sirius lui fit non de la tête et la jeune femme se mit à sourire encore plus.

- « Je suis flattée, vraiment ! »

- « Je voulais être un peu plus au clair avec mes sentiments avant d'en parler avec eux. Tu sais que je n'en ai même pas réellement discuté avec elle… »

- « Qui s'appelle ? »

- « Bien essayé Lily, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire ! » répondit Sirius d'un air amusé.

- « Mais au moins j'aurais essayé pas vrai ?! »

Sirius hocha la tête et c'est alors que des cris joyeux et des rires se firent entendre.

- « Tonton ! » s'écria la voix d'Elisa tandis que la petite fille courait vers lui aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes.

- « Tu vois bien que c'était sa moto, garée devant la maison ! » lança Harry en courant à la suite de sa sœur « Elle ne voulait pas me croire ! » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sirius qui avait déjà installé Elisa sur ses genoux.

- « Ca aurait pu être un autre monsieur ! Pas vrai Tonton ?! » demanda la fillette

- « Un autre qui aurait une moto aussi belle que la mienne ? » plaisanta Sirius « Je ne penses pas ! »

- « Où est votre père ? » demanda Lily tandis qu'elle prenait la main de son fils dans la sienne.

- « Le voisin voulait lui parler » répondit le petit garçon « Il y a quoi pour le goûter ? » demanda-t-il après.

- « Va voir dans la cuisine, il y a une boite de biscuits et du jus de fruit »

Elisa sauta alors des genoux de Sirius et courut à la suite de son frère dans la cuisine.

- « On reparlera de tout cela plus tard » souffla alors Lily à voix basse « Tu me tiendras au courant ? »

- « Bien sur » lui assura Sirius au moment même où James faisait son apparition.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- « Je passais te saluer, mais si je dérange… » plaisanta-t-il

- « Jamais ! » lui répondit James en se penchant pour embrasser doucement sa femme « Tu as passé une bonne journée, toi ? » lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

- « Très bonne, merci… » lui répondit-elle.

Sirius les regarda en souriant. Il avait toujours considéré ses amis comme le couple idéal, et il avait de très nombreuses fois admiré leur bonheur et leur sérénité. Bien sur, ils y avaient connu des crises, mais ils les avaient toujours surmonté et quand il les voyait ensemble, il les voyait toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre et il en était sincèrement ravi pour eux. D'autant plus que maintenant, lui aussi connaissait ce doux sentiment qui l'envahissait depuis peu. Il croisa le regard de Lily qui avait l'air radieuse et se sentit un peu gêné. Il détourna le regard et se trouva stupide de réagir comme un adolescent pris en faute alors qu'il avait la trentaine et qu'il n'en était pas – loin de là- à sa première expérience amoureuse.

- « Tu restes diner avec nous ce soir ? » demanda alors James, le tirant de ses pensées.

-« Non merci, c'est gentil, mais je vais rentrer » répondit Sirius.

- « Tu es sur ? Mais je viens à peine d'arriver ! On n'a même pas eu le temps de bavarder un peu ! Et puis Remus à dit qu'il passerait sans doute ! » insista James.

- « Je suis désolé, mon vieux, ça sera pour une autre fois » murmura Sirius.

Il avait pour projet de retrouver Mégane ce soir là, et il comptait bien ne pas lui faire faux bond, il avait envie de la voir.

- « Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta tout de même James.

- « Oui, oui… Ne t'en fais pas ! » lui répondit Sirius en souriant « Mais tu sais ce que c'est… le boulot avec le groupe BLACK… »

Il avait des scrupules à mentir à son meilleur ami, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui dire qu'il les délaissait, Remus et lui pour aller rejoindre une femme. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de la jeune baby-sitter de ses enfants et qu'il voulait garder encore un peu ce secret. Il se leva alors et les fixa, Lily et lui en souriant.

- « Ca sera pour une autre fois, promis » leur annonça-t-il.

- « Comme tu veux » répondit James en lui souriant simplement.

Lily le regarda profondément avant de se mettre à sourire, ce qui signifiait clairement « je sais qui tu vas voir ». Il lui adressa un clin d'œil pour la conforter dans son idée. Il savait qu'avec elle, son secret serait bien gardé.

Il se dépêcha alors de quitter la maison des Potter, il avait vraiment hâte de voir Mégane. Et maintenant qu'il en avait un peu discuté avec Lily, il y allait le cœur bien plus léger.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Assise devant un gigantesque pot de glace à la fraise, Mégane savourait avec une gourmandise coupable ce goûter qu'elle s'accordait. Elle avait toujours entendu dire qu'il ne fallait jamais réfréner les envies des femmes enceintes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, à chaque bouchée qui entrait dans sa bouche, de se dire qu'il serait sans doute dur pour elle de retrouver la ligne après la naissance de son bébé. Et puis, peut être qu'elle ne plairait plus à Sirius après… Cette pensée la figea.

Elle n'avait passé qu'un après midi à l'embrasser et déjà elle se demandait ce qu'il allait penser de sa silhouette plusieurs mois après. Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'avenir, elle ne savait même pas à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était exactement leur relation et cela la travaillait. Elle avait passé un moment des plus agréables avec lui et redoutait plus que tout qu'il ne veuille pas aller plus loin. Impossible pour elle de se voiler la face plus souvent, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et même si c'était de la folie, elle se surprenait à penser qu'elle voulait devenir sa petite amie. Elle voulait vivre une vraie histoire avec lui…

Après tout, ce n'était pas tout à fait comme s'ils étaient deux étrangers, ou comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un professeur et une étudiante. Machinalement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre rebondi. Elle portait son enfant…

Certes, il avait été très clair dès le départ. Sirius ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec ce bébé, il ne voulait être rien d'autre que son géniteur… Mais s'ils étaient ensemble, il ne pourrait tout de même pas faire comme si de rien n'était… Il serait bien obligé d'assumer ce bébé. Mégane, elle s'était préparée à sa venue, mais elle doutait que ce soit le cas de Sirius et soupira. Toute cette situation était tellement compliquée qu'elle ne savait plus trop comment réagir face à tout cela. La solution de Sirius, de se contenter de vivre l'instant présent était très tentante et très grisante, mais il faudrait qu'elle se montre forte et qu'elle discute vraiment avec lui car dans les circonstances actuelles, il était capital pour elle que tout soit bien clair entre eux si jamais il devait aller plus loin.

Elle venait d'avaler une nouvelle cuillérée de glace quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. A regret, elle quitta son pot et se rendit dans le salon pour décrocher le combiné.

- « Allô ? »

- « Mégane, c'est moi ! »

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement en reconnaissant la voix de Sirius. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle préféra s'asseoir sur le dossier du canapé.

- « Je te dérange ? » demanda-t-il alors.

- « Non, pas du tout » souffla Mégane en souriant largement sans même s'en rendre compte.

-« Je peux venir chez toi, alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme baissa les yeux : elle portait des vêtements larges et confortables pour rester chez elle. Elle était très loin de l'image féminine et élégante qu'elle voulait lui montrer d'elle.

- « Maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort.

- « Si je te dérange, dis le moi ! » insista-t-il.

- « Non, non ! Tu ne me déranges pas ! » se dépêcha de répondre la jeune femme « Je suis juste un peu étonnée, c'est tout ! Viens ! Tu arrives quand ? »

- « Je suis déjà devant chez toi » avoua alors Sirius avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant d'un bond.

- « Tu viens m'ouvrir ? » demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

Mégane resta un court instant surprise avant de lui répondre.

- « J'arrive… »

Elle raccrocha, et comme elle n'avait plus le temps de se plaindre de sa tenue, elle décida d'en faire abstraction et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Il se tenait effectivement derrière la porte, son sourire charmeur qu'elle aimait tant aux lèvres. Elle-même souriait sans rien pouvoir y faire : elle était vraiment contente de le voir.

- « Salut » souffla-t-il simplement.

- « Salut » lui répondit-elle d'un air un peu timide.

Mais c'est avec plaisir qu'elle le vit se pencher vers elle pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme se sentit rougir doucement. D'un petit signe de tête, elle lui fit signe d'entrer et referma la porte sur lui. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main, sa petite cuillère et se mit à rire doucement.

- « Tu veux de la glace ? » demanda-t-elle alors à Sirius

- « Non merci » répondit-il en souriant. « Mais je t'en prie, ne te prive pas pour moi »

Mégane prit donc le chemin de la cuisine, et il la suivit. Tous les deux s'installèrent en face l'un de l'autre à la table et la jeune femme reprit son pot de glace là où elle l'avait laissé. Le dessus avait un peu fondu, mais cela n'en restait pas moins délicieux.

- « Glace à la fraise ? » demanda soudain Sirius d'une voix amusée.

- « Une envie comme une autre » répondit-elle simplement.

Elle sentit son ventre se serrer un peu en évoquant ainsi, même indirectement, sa grossesse. Mais Sirius ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

- « Tu étais seule ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui, Matt travaille jusqu'à 20h00… » répondit la jeune femme.

- « Ca nous laisse pas mal de temps pour nous, ça… » souffla-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux avec intensité à tel point que Mégane en frissonna.

Doucement, elle referma son pot de glace, se leva pour aller le ranger dans le congélateur et se retourna. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde.

- « Si on allait dans le salon ? » proposa-t-elle alors « on sera mieux non ? »

Elle le vit acquiescer, alors pour éviter qu'il ne la voit trop rougir, elle quitta la pièce la première. Elle venait d'entrer dans le salon quand elle sentit les deux bras de Sirius lui enlacer la taille.

- « Tu as l'air nerveuse. » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- « Peut être parce que je le suis… » murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Mégane sentit alors qu'il la forçait doucement à se retourner vers lui, et bientôt, il planta son regard dans le sien.

- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il

- « C'est trop flou dans ma tête, que je ne sais même pas ! » lui avoua-t-elle. « Je suis contente de te voir, je suis contente d'être avec toi, mais je me pose beaucoup trop de questions… »

- « Je peux peut-être y répondre à ces questions… » murmura-t-il doucement.

Il lui prit alors la main et l'entraina vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent tous les deux, pas trop loin l'un de l'autre. Mégane aimait cette proximité entre eux, cette sorte d'intimité que Sirius arrivait à recréer quand il se tenait si près d'elle.

- « Je t'écoute » annonça-t-il en replaçant une des mèches de la jeune femme derrière son oreille.

Mégane prie une grande inspiration et se lança alors.

- « Et bien, pour commencer, il faudrait que nous mettions les choses au clair tous les deux. On fait quoi exactement, on est ensemble ou on ne fait que passer un peu de bon temps sans plus ? »

La jeune femme vit très clairement les sourcils de Sirius se froncer avant qu'il n'adopte une attitude plus décontractée.

- « Tu as envie que nous soyons ensemble ? Que nous formions un couple ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Ca dépend ce dont tu as envie toi ! » lui répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait sur d'elle.

Il était hors de question qu'elle lui montre à quel point elle avait envie de croire qu'un avenir était possible pour eux deux. Elle ne voulait pas être la première à avouer ses sentiments. Sirius se mit à rire doucement et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

- « Tu sais que tu es surprenante, toi ! » lança-t-il.

Mégane lui répondit par un petit sourire.

- « Si ce que tu as envie de savoir c'est, si oui ou non tu es plus pour moi qu'une fille de passage, la réponse est oui. »

Le cœur de Mégane fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- « Je ne saurais pas exactement te dire pourquoi, mais je sens qu'avec toi, c'est différent des autres femmes que j'ai pu connaître. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, je me sens bien et j'ai envie que sa dure… Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir si c'est ce dont toi tu as envie ? »

- « Sirius… » souffla Mégane qui était tout de même un peu émue « Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça à une jeune femme sans qu'elle ressente le besoin de répondre oui ! Mais en ce qui me concerne, ça fait déjà longtemps que j'ai envie d'être avec toi… »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda Sirius qui était devenu bien sérieux.

- « Oui » souffla-t-elle.

Mégane le vit alors se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser tendrement. Elle répondit immédiatement à ce baiser et glissa quand à elle ses bras derrière sa nuque pour l'approfondir. Quand il mit fin au baiser, il avait ce sourire charmeur que Mégane aimait temps.

- « C'est donc officiel ? Tu es ma petite amie ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Je sais que c'est de la folie et que nous courrons de grands risques, mais… oui » souffla Mégane en souriant également.

- « On sera discret, personne ne le saura à l'Université et tu pourras finir tes études tranquillement » lui assura-t-il avec sérieux.

- « Tranquillement ? Rien n'est moins sur… » répondit elle « Je te rappelle que je suis enceinte »

Il la fixa un moment avec gravité avant de murmurer.

- « Je sais oui… »

- « Et il faut que nous parlions de ça aussi Sirius… Tu réalises que si nous sommes ensemble, ça va remettre en question le fait que tu ne veuilles pas… t'impliquer concernant ma grossesse… » continua Mégane.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Sirius se leva et fit quelques pas dans le salon.

- « Tu es son père Sirius, je ne peux pas oublier ça… » murmura-t-elle.

Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires avant de se poster à la fenêtre et de regarder la rue d'un air absent. Mégane respecta le fait qu'il ait besoin d'un peu de silence et se tut elle aussi, un peu anxieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

- « En général, c'est après quelques temps de vie à deux que les histoires de bébés interviennent dans les couples » souffla-t-il.

Mégane se mit à sourire.

- « Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis une journée et on en vient déjà à parler d'éducation ! »

- « Je suis sérieuse Sirius »

- « Je sais… » répondit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Il la fixa un moment puis ses yeux glissèrent sur son ventre et il laissa échapper un petit sourire.

- « Tu as raison, on ne pourra pas faire comme si de rien n'était, mais comprends moi… Je ne me suis pas préparer à avoir un bébé. Il me fallait juste un enfant à qui donner mon nom »

- « Je sais tout ça, Sirius » lui assura la jeune femme

- « Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée que… »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

- « Je ne me vois absolument pas comme un père » murmura-t-il.

Il se mit alors à grimacer tandis que Mégane le fixait avec un air grave.

- « Je me doute que ce n'est pas tout à fait la réponse que tu attendais, mais je préfère être honnête avec toi »

- « Et j'apprécie… » souffla-t-elle.

- « Je ne dis pas que je n'y arriverais pas mais… Pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que… »

- « Sirius, je ne te demande rien… enfin pas tout de suite. Je veux juste que tu gardes à l'esprit que tu ne pourras pas m'avoir que moi toute seule. Je suis deux maintenant… »

Elle vit alors un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- « J'aime comment tu en parles » souffla-t-il.

Mégane se mit à rougir tandis qu'il revenait vers elle.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je me ferais à l'idée… Pour toi… »

La jeune femme aurait préféré qu'il le fasse pour le bébé, mais elle se contenta de cette promesse tacite. Depuis les quelques semaines qu'elle côtoyait Sirius, elle savait qu'en se qui concernait la famille, il était sur ses gardes. C'était un sujet sensible qu'ils n'avaient fait que survoler l'un et l'autre, et la jeune femme avait tellement envie de croire en cette histoire qu'elle ne voulait pas le forcer la main et lui faire peur. Elle se contenta d'espérer que les choses évolueraient petit à petit. Après tout, il lui restait encore quatre mois et demi pour se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait donner naissance à son enfant, à leur bébé…

- « Reste aussi le problème de notre entourage… Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il reprenait sa place près d'elle dans le canapé .

- « J'en ai parlé un peu avec Lily… » commença Sirius.

- « Pardon ?! » s'exclama Mégane « Avec Lily Potter ?! »

- « Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie tu sais… » répondit Sirius d'un air amusé.

- « Mais c'est aussi ma patronne ! »

- « Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il s'agissait de toi, je suis resté le plus vague possible… » lui assura Sirius « Elle ne se doute pas que c'est toi »

- « Mais elle sera bien au courant un jour… » souffla Mégane, un peu paniquée à cette idée.

- « Ecoute, je n'ai pas honte de toi et je ne compte pas te cacher. Alors bien sur notre situation est surprenante, mais James, Lily et Remus sont mes meilleurs amis… Je n'ai pas envie de leur cacher que je suis avec quelqu'un. »

- « Tu as raison… En ce qui me concerne, je comptais en parler à Stéphanie… » souffla-t-elle.

Ce fut fugace, mais elle remarqua l'air inquiet de Sirius.

- « Elle ne dira rien ! Elle sait garder un secret ! » s'indigna Mégane pour défendre sa meilleure amie.

- « Je n'en soute pas, pardonne moi, mais je la vois comme une de mes élèves alors… »

- « Et moi ? Je n'étais pas une de tes élèves ? » demanda malicieusement Mégane qui s'était adoucie.

- « Ca fait longtemps que je ne te vois plus comme une élève… » se contenta de répondre Sirius en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Trop occupé, ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et se refermer. Seul le cri de surprise que poussa Matt en entrant dans le salon les firent cesse de s'embrasser. Horriblement embarrassée et inquiète, Mégane se tourna vers son frère qui, rouge de colère, les pointait Sirius et elle d'un doigt accusateur.

- « Je vois que vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi ! » s'écria-t-il.

- « Matt ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… Je… »

Mais son frère avait déjà quitté le salon. La jeune femme, abasourdie réalisa juste que Sirius s'était levé.

- « Je m'occupe de ça » déclara-t-il en quittant la pièce à son tour, laissant Mégane seule et un peu choquée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- « Matt ! Matt ! »

Sirius ne parvint à rattraper le frère de Mégane que lorsque ce dernier s'apprêtait à traverser la rue en face de chez eux. Il lui agrippa le bras et le força à s'arrêter.

- « Matt, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous semblez croire… » commença-t-il

- « Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule, Black, je vous en prie ! Vous n'aviez pas votre langue emmêlée à celle de ma sœur il n'y a même pas trente secondes ?! » hurla Matt

- « Je vous en prie, ne criez pas si fort, vous allez ameutez tout le quartier ! » lui demanda Sirius en regardant tout autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

Pour une relation discrète, elle commençait mal…

- « Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! » hurla alors Matt en dégageant son bras de son étreinte « Il ne faudrait pas que ma colère vienne entacher votre belle réputation ! »

- « Matt, s'il vous plait, calmez vous et discutons de tout ça… »

- « Discuter de quoi Black ?! Que vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi depuis le début ? Et dire que je vous ai cru ! Quel bel imbécile j'ai été ! »

- « Matt, je vous en prie ! Laissez moi une chance de vous expliquer ce qui se passe réellement ! S'il vous plait ! »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais de vous écouter ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air de défi.

- « Pour Mégane… » souffla Sirius

Il vit alors clairement Matt se figea et le fixer avec une apparente hostilité. Il sembla hésiter un moment avant de soupirer.

- « Soit… » murmura-t-il « Mais je vous préviens, je ne suis plus du tout disposé à vous croire ! »

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air grave. La partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait aperçu une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. Pourquoi diable était-il rentré plus tôt que prévu ce soir là ? Sirius hocha doucement la tête et désigna la rue d'un coup de menton.

- « Marchons ? » proposa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un drôle de grognement. Matt commença alors à marcher à bonne allure sur le trottoir, Sirius lui emboita le pas. Il était gêné et mal à l'aise, mais il savait que cette discussion serait inévitable. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avec Matt, même s'il devait bien s'avouer qu'il aurait préféré d'autres circonstances que celles là. Ils marchaient en silence depuis plusieurs minutes quand Matt rompit le silence.

- « Et bien ? Vous vouliez me parler ? » demanda-t-il avec humeur.

- « Oui » répondit Sirius « Ecoutez, je sais que ce que vous avez vu était assez éloquent, mais je vous promets que ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez… »

- « Je vous en prie ! Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, je ne suis pas stupide ! »

- « Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous l'étiez ! » lui assura Sirius « Et si j'avais été à votre place je ne voudrais pas me croire non plus. Mais depuis le début cette histoire est abracadabrante, et ce n'est qu'un rebondissement de plus… »

- « Un rebondissement ?! » ricana Matt assez sèchement « Rien que ça ! »

- « Exactement, je n'avais pas prévu que je serais attiré par votre sœur » souffla Sirius.

Matt se figea alors et se tourna vers lui.

- « Ca fait combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il d'un air mauvais.

- « Quoi donc ? » demanda poliment Sirius.

- « Que vous lorgnez ma sœur ! »

Sirius le regarda d'un air grave et répondit en toute honnêteté.

- « Un certain temps, mais je ne pourrais pas donner une date exacte. J'ai appris à la connaître au fils des heures qu'elle a passé dans mon bureau… Elle est vraiment étonnante »

- « Je sais oui » murmura Matt

- « Les choses se sont faites petit à petit… Je pense que c'est la même chose de son côté »

Matt resta silencieux. Fixant le trottoir poussiéreux, il se remit à marcher, Sirius l'imita et voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre la parole, il poursuivit.

- « Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis deux jours vous savez » souffla-t-il.

- « Alors vous êtes tout de même ensemble » grogna Matt

- « Oui, mais depuis peu et ce n'était pas prévu. Mégane était d'ailleurs très réticente à ce sujet »

Sirius vit alors clairement Matt lui lancer à la dérobée un regard emplit de curiosité.

- « Si on apprend à l'Université que je fréquente une étudiante, elle pourrait être renvoyée et moi aussi… » lui expliqua-t-il.

- « Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je me moque un peu de votre sort ? » lança Matt avec colère.

- « Je comprends tout à fait » souffla Sirius, un peu agacé tout de même.

Mais le visage du jeune homme se radoucit.

- « Pardonnez moi » s'excusa-t-il « Je ne voulais pas me montrer si désagréable, mais je suis sous le choc… »

- « Je comprends » lui assura Sirius

- « Vous comptiez me cacher votre relation ? » demanda alors Matt

- « Non, Mégane voulait vous l'annoncer ce soir sans doute. Nous en discutions avant votre arrivée… »

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement sceptique quand à la dernière phrase. Sirius pouvait aisément le comprendre vu qu'il embrassait langoureusement sa sœur à son arrivée, ce qui n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une discussion sérieuse…

- « Sirius, s'il vous plait, jurez moi que vous ne me mentez pas ! » demanda alors Matt « Que vous ne sortez pas avec ma sœur depuis longtemps et que l'enfant qu'elle porte est le fruit d'une erreur médicale »

- « Je vous le jure ! » répondit Sirius.

Mais il pouvait voir que le jeune homme ne le croyait qu'à moitié, ce qui était totalement compréhensible. Matt et lui se jaugèrent du regard un moment avant que le jeune homme ne prenne la parole.

- « Mégane est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde » se lança-t-il « Je me suis toujours occupé d'elle et je m'étais promis de toujours la protéger. Ces derniers temps, rien ne s'est vraiment passé comme je m'y attendais. Elle est tombée enceinte par accident et elle se retrouvait à s'imaginer élever un enfant toute seule. Maintenant vous débarquez dans sa vie. Je vais être franc avec vous, j'ai peur que vous ne la fassiez souffrir »

Sirius hocha doucement la tête.

- « Je comprends très bien, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de… »

- « Je sais bien ! » le coupa Matt « Mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie et je sais qu'en amour, le risque de souffrir n'est jamais très loin ! »

Sirius ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire…

- « Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? » demanda alors Matt.

- « Pardon ? » demanda à son tour Sirius en sursautant.

- « Est-ce que vous aimez ma sœur ? » insista le jeune homme.

Sirius eut un petit rire nerveux et serra bien fort ses poings dans ses poches.

- « Je vous avouerais que je n'en sais rien… J'aime passer du temps avec elle et que je suis heureux de savoir que nous sommes ensemble… »

- « Vous êtes amoureux d'elle ? » persista Matt.

Sirius se retint de lui faire une remarque sur le manque de tact et de gêne du jeune homme, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, mieux valait ne pas agacer encore plus le frère de Mégane.

- « Dans la mesure où je ne le lui ai pas dit à elle, je ne vous répondrais pas » avoua-t-il simplement.

- « Je vois » souffla Matt

- « Mais je vous assure que je ne me moque pas d'elle et que je n'essaye pas d'assouvir un quelconque fantasme malsain avec elle. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse »

- « C'est ce que je souhaite également » lança Matt

- « Je le sais, et je suis sur qu'elle le sait également. Et je vous promets que je ne ferais rien qui puisse la rendre malheureuse, je suis sérieux… »

- « Je l'espère pour vous ! »

Sirius esquissa un faible sourire amusé.

- « Je suppose que dans ce cas, nous pouvons rentrer… Mégane doit s'inquiéter. » proposa Matt

- « Je pense qu'elle a surtout envie de discuter avec vous » murmura Sirius.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Une fois devant la maison, Sirius aperçut le visage inquiet de Mégane à travers la vitre avant qu'il ne disparaisse. La seconde suivante, la jeune femme sortait de la maison et se précipitait vers son frère.

- « Matt, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça ! Je… »

- « On en reparlera ce soir » la coupa Matt « Je vais d'abord aller prendre une douche, ça me calmera les nerfs. Au revoir, Black »

- « Au revoir, Matt » répondit Sirius, comprenant ainsi que sa présence dans la maison n'était pas la bienvenue.

Mégane resta près de lui et regarda la porte d'entrée se refermer sur son grand frère avant de se tourner vers lui.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- « Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup on dirait. »

- « Il était en colère ? »

- « Assez… Mais je crois qu'il m'a cru quand je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir »

Mégane soupira et Sirius la prit dans ses bras.

- « Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne ainsi ! Il a du imaginer des choses horribles ! »

- « Tu lui expliqueras… » chuchota Sirius.

Il sentit la jeune femme l'enlacer à son tour.

- « On savait depuis le départ que se ne serait pas facile » continua-t-il « Mais si ton frère accepte bien la chose, ce sera déjà un grand poids en moins, non ? »

Il la sentit acquiescer doucement d'un signe de tête.

- « Je vais rentrer » murmura-t-il alors.

- « Mais, on ne s'est presque pas vu ?! » souffla la jeune femme d'un air triste.

Sirius se mit à sourire et se pencha pour poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Je sais, et moi aussi je le regrette, mais je pense que je ferais mieux d'être parti quand ton frère réapparaitra… »

Mégane grogna doucement avant de se blottir contre lui.

- « Je stresse… » souffla-t-elle.

- « Tout se passera bien, il t'aime, il comprendra… »

La jeune femme s'éloigna alors un peu de lui et lui offrit un petit sourire.

- « Appelle moi quand vous vous serez expliqué, d'accord ? » demanda Sirius.

- « D'accord » murmura-t-elle

Il se pencha alors une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser avant de la quitter sur le pas de la porte, déçu de ne l'avoir vu que si peu de temps…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mégane ne se souvenait pas avoir tant stressé de sa vie. Incapable de tenir en place, elle ne cessait de se lever du canapé, de faire quelques pas, avant de finalement se rasseoir en soupirant. Elle se trouvait, de surcroit dans l'appartement de Sirius et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de faire comme bon lui semblait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires. Sur la table du salon, se trouvaient ses cours, éparpillés. Elle savait qu'à moins d'un mois de ses examens, elle aurait du se montrer un peu plus sérieuse dans son travail, mais voilà, cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que son esprit était plus occupé par Sirius que par l'Histoire…

La jeune femme se mit à sourire comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Décidant à ce propos d'aller le rejoindre, elle quitta une nouvelle fois le canapé dans lequel elle venait pourtant de se rasseoir. Elle prit alors sans hésiter le chemin de la cuisine où Sirius se trouvait depuis plus d'une demi heure déjà. Il avait tenu à préparer lui-même le dîner, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'était chargé de téléphoner à un traiteur. Ce dernier n'avait livré que les plats et Sirius se chargeait de les arranger dans ses propres plats. Il était tellement concentré qu'il le se rendit pas compte de la présence de la jeune femme. Mégane, appuyée contre le montant de la porte, le regardait en souriant, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il finit par se retourner, il la remarqua et lui offrit à son tour un beau sourire.

- « Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? » demanda-t-il en essuyant ses mains sur un torchon.

Mégane lui fit non de la tête et pénétra dans la cuisine.

- « Je m'ennuyais toute seule dans le salon… » souffla-t-elle

- « Tu ne devais pas travailler un peu ? »

- « Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer » avoua-t-elle enfin.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise et la plus proche et le fixa. Sirius s'approcha d'elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » souffla-t-il

Mégane soupira et baissa les yeux. Elle se mit alors à tordre consciencieusement ses doigts d'un geste nerveux.

- « Je ne suis pas très à l'aise » avoua-t-elle après un moment.

Elle l'entendit rire doucement avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

- « Si ce n'est que ça… ce n'est pas bien grave » lança-t-il.

Mégane releva alors la tête d'un air agacé, mais Sirius ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à la fixer en souriant.

- « Je suis extrêmement nerveuse et tu t'en fiches, c'est bien ça ? » demanda la jeune femme, légèrement de mauvaise humeur.

- « Je ne m'en fiche pas » se défendit Sirius « Je pense juste que tu stresses pour rien. C'est moi qui devrait être le plus nerveux de nous deux ! »

- « Je ne trouve pas ! » lui répondit Mégane « Je te signale que ce sont _tes_ amis ! »

- « Il n'empêche que je suis nerveux moi aussi ! Mais je sais que je ne m'en fait pas trop parce que je suis qu'ils vont t'adorer ! D'ailleurs, James et Lily t'adorent déjà ! »

- « Ils m'adorent peut-être en tant que baby-sitter, mais peut être qu'ils n'approuveront pas notre relation… » souffla Mégane.

- « Bien sur que si ! Ils l'ont très bien prit quand je leur ai annoncé qui était cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui m'a transformé ! » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Mégane se sentit rougir et ferma les yeux quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il se détacha doucement d'elle et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Tu es sur qu'il n'ont pas trouvé que… » commença-t-elle.

- « Que quoi ? » murmura-t-il.

- « Que j'étais trop jeune pour toi ? » souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle vit alors Sirius la regarder avec un sourire attendri.

- « Pas un instant, je te jure… Il me connaisse bien, il te connaisse toi aussi… Ils n'ont pas douté une seule seconde que se soit sérieux entre nous… »

Mégane se sentit un peu rassurée, mais elle conservait néanmoins dans son estomac une boule de stress qui ne voulait pas partir.

- « Et ton ami Remus ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu hésitante « Il risque d'en penser quoi… ? »

Cette fois, elle vit Sirius se redresser et se mettre à rire franchement.

- « Honnêtement, Meg, ne te fais aucune soucis pour ça ! Remus serait le plus mal placé pour me faire des remarques à ce sujet ! »

Mégane fronça les sourcils mais n'eu pas le temps de faire des commentaires car on sonna à la porte. Elle sursauta et se sentit blêmir. Sirius la regarda d'un air confiant.

- « Rassure toi, Meg, tout se passera bien, ils vont tous t'adorer… » murmura-t-il

- « Alors pourquoi ta voix tremble ? » demanda la jeune femme pour le taquiner un peu.

Il se mit à sourire tous les deux avant de se lever. Mégane resta dans le couloir, anxieuse, tandis que Sirius allait ouvrir à leurs invités. La jeune femme souffla doucement pour se détendre. Le moment de rencontrer les amis de Sirius en qualité de « petite amie » était enfin là et cela la rendait presque malade. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais survivre à cette soirée. Pourtant, quand Lily qui venait de faire la bise à Sirius s'approcha d'elle, en souriant et les bras grands ouverts, elle se sentit un peu mieux.

- « Bonsoir Mégane ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air jovial « Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de te voir ce soir ! »

Elle la prit dans ses bras, laissant la jeune femme encore un peu au dépourvu. Depuis que Sirius avait annoncé à ses amis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir. Elle appréciait cette marque d'affection de la part de Lily.

- « Tu sais que tu nous a causé du souci » lança soudain James d'une voix amusée tandis que Lily la lâchait enfin. « Il nous a fallut trouver une autre baby-sitter pour ce soir ! »

Mégane se mit à sourire et se laissa embrasser sur les deux joues.

- « Je suis désolée de vous causer de l'embarras » souffla-t-elle.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » lui répondit James « Et je t'en prie, tutoies moi ! »

Mégane hocha doucement la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

- « Harry et Elisa ont eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas les surveiller ce soir » répondit Lily « Elisa m'a d'ailleurs demander de te dire, Sirius, que tu n'es pas gentil de voler sa nounou… »

Sirius se mit à rire et s'approcha de Mégane.

- « J'espère qu'elle pourra me pardonner… » souffla-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Méfie toi, elle risque de revenir à la charge avec son histoire de poney ! » le prévint James tandis qu'ils se rendaient tous dans le salon.

Mégane se sentait tout de même moins stressé, mais restait tout de même assez tendue. Installée, près de Sirius sur le canapé, sa main négligemment glissée dans la sienne, elle écoutait plus qu'elle ne participait à la conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à nouveau à la porte. Sirius se leva alors et alla ouvrit. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte qu'une voix claire et dynamique raisonna dans tout l'appartement.

- « Où est-elle ? Où est-ce que tu la caches ?! »

En face d'elle, James et Lily se mirent à sourire et échangèrent un regard amusé. Mégane elle, se demandait à qui pouvait appartenir une voix si dynamique et si enjouée.

- « Bon sang ! Mais quelle impatience ! » plaisanta Sirius

- « Ne me fais pas languir et dis moi où tu caches cette perle rare ! » continua la voix qui semblait de plus en plus amusée.

- « Elle a été comme ça pendant tout le trajet… »soupira alors une voix que Mégane reconnut comme étant celle de l'avocat Remus Lupin.

Ainsi tous les invités de Sirius étaient arrivés. La jeune femme en était rendu à ce constat quand une jeune femme, qui ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus qu'elle entra dans la pièce. Elle était ravissante, et avait un sourire aimable et joyeux. Mais ce qu'on remarquait le plus c'était ses cheveux roses et courts qu'elle avait coiffé en pics sur sa tête avec un soin méticuleux. Lorsque son regard pétillant de bonne humeur se posa sur elle, le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina d'un large sourire.

- « La voilà donc ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Sirius avait donc raison, elle est très jolie ! »

Mégane se sentit rougir et l'instant d'après, la jeune femme la serrait fortement dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle la lâcha enfin, Mégane se sentait un peu perdue.

- « Meg, la furie qui est là est Nymphadora Lupin… » souffla Sirius d'un air amusé.

- « C'est Tonks ! » lança alors la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard agacé « je n'aime pas mon prénom, alors j'aime mieux qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de jeune fille » expliqua-t-elle ensuite à l'intention de Mégane.

- « Le pauvre Remus est son mari et je me demande encore comme il fait pour avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour la supporter » continua Sirius.

- « Je suis plus patient que je n'en ai l'air » plaisanta Remus en s'approchant d'elle « Bonsoir Mégane »

- « Bonsoir » souffla la jeune femme.

Tous s'installèrent au salon et les discussions reprirent de plus belle. Mégane était intimidée, mais se sentait de mieux en mieux à mesure que la soirée avancer. Quand ils furent rendus au dîner, elle prenait timidement part aux conversations. Tout le monde semblait l'avoir très bien acceptée. Tout le monde lui parlait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Tonks en particulier se montrait très amicale avec elle. Elles avaient environs le même âge et Mégane ne doutait pas qu'elles pourraient rapidement devenues bonnes amies. A la fin du dîner, Mégane se porta volontaire pour aller chercher le dessert dans la cuisine. Elle avait à peine ouvrit le réfrigérateur que Lily et Tonks faisaient leur entrée à leur tour. Toutes les deux lui souriaient gentiment.

- « Alors ? » demanda doucement Lily en s'approchant d'elle. « Comment tu te sens ? »

- « Bien, je suppose » répondit Mégane.

Tonks se mit à sourire.

- « Je me souviens de la première fois que Remus a annoncé à Sirius que nous étions ensemble, j'étais morte de peur… Et j'avais toutes les raisons de l'être ! Sirius en a fait tout une histoire ! »

- « Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Mégane.

- « Je suis sa petite cousine. La fille unique de sa cousine préférée. Jusqu'alors, il me considérait comme une gamine et voyait d'un assez mauvais œil que je sorte avec un homme plus âgé… »

Tonks se mit alors à ricaner doucement.

- « Je vais pouvoir me venger et le taquiner maintenant sur le fait qu'il ai lui aussi succombé à une femme plus jeune que lui ! »

Mégane se mit à sourire.

- « En tout cas, il a l'air vraiment très heureux, ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça ! » continua Tonks

- « C'est vrai. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi bien, et ça, c'est grâce à toi ! » termina Lily.

C'est toute rougissante que Mégane regagna la salle à manger, portant le gâteau au chocolat.

La soirée se termina aussi agréablement qu'elle avait commencé. Mégane s'amusa beaucoup et passa une très bonne soirée. Lorsque tout le monde quitta l'appartement de Sirius, avec la promesse de se revoir le plus tôt possible, Mégane trouva même le silence un peu triste.

Sirius revint vers elle en souriant.

- « Tu vois ? Tout s'est bien passé ! » murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement.

- « Oui… » lui répondit-elle

- « Ils t'ont tous adorée »

- « Ils sont très gentils… » murmura Mégane avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes « Je pense qu'on s'entendra tous très bien »

- « Je l'espère vraiment » lui répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de s'éloigner un peu d'elle.

- « Il est tard, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? » proposa-t-il doucement.

Mégane hocha doucement la tête. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de rentrer chez elle ce soir. Elle avait envie de rester près de lui, d'être dans ses bras. Elle se mit alors à sourire doucement.

- « A vrai dire, je pensais que je pourrais rester… »

- « Ici ? »

- « Ca t'embête ? » demanda la jeune femme, étonnée.

- « Non, bien sur que non ! » lui assura alors Sirius en souriant doucement. « Laisse moi juste le temps de te préparer la chambre d'amis… »

Le sourire disparut immédiatement du visage de Mégane. Il comptait la faire dormir dans sa chambre d'amis ?! Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils se fréquentaient et pourtant, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre entre eux que des baisers. La jeune femme commençait à se demander si quelque chose ne clochait pas. En ce qui la concernait, elle avait très envie de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Mais elle craignait qu'il n'en ait pas envie, sinon, il aurait tenté quelque chose plus tôt, non ?

Elle lui attrapa alors la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait et le força à la regarder.

- « Je pensais partager ton lit ! » lui annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Elle vit Sirius tressaillir légèrement avant de se reprendre.

- « Si tu préfères » répondit-il « J'irais dormir ailleurs dans ce … »

- « Sirius ! » gronda Mégane

Il se mit alors à la regarder d'un air grave.

- « Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas de quoi j'ai envie » souffla-t-elle.

- « Mégane… » soupira-t-il.

- « Quoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie toi ? Dis le moi franchement ! » s'impatienta-t-elle, cachant ainsi qu'elle était très anxieuse à l'idée qu'il puisse lui répondre qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas envie d'elle.

- « Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Si tu penses une seule seconde que tu ne m'attires pas, tu fais fausse route ! » répondit-il.

- « Alors pourquoi il ne s'est encore… rien passé entre nous ! Tu n'as jamais rien tenté… »

Sirius eut alors l'air un peu gêné.

- « Je veux savoir » souffla Mégane.

- « Et bien… » répondit-il après un instant de silence « En fait, c'est à cause… du bébé »

- « Du bébé ? » s'étonna Mégane.

- « Oui, tu comprends… je n'ai jamais fréquenté de femmes enceintes, tu sais… »

- « Pourtant tu en as fréquenté pas mal pas vrai ! » lui lança Mégane

- « Oui… mais comment tu sais ça toi ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle travaillant pour lui, elle avait particulièrement cherché pas mal d'informations sur lui. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

- « C'est quoi le problème avec le bébé ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je ne sais pas… Disons que j'ai peur… Je ne sais pas moi ! J'ai peur de te faire mal… Je ne savais même pas si tu en avais envie alors… »

Mégane se mit alors à sourire et se rapprocha doucement de lui. Elle noua ses bras derrière sa nuque et se glissa tout contre lui autant que possible.

- « J'en ai très envie » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle le vit alors sourire et l'enlacer un peu mieux. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Et surtout, au risque de paraître vieux jeu, je ne veux pas avoir un enfant d'un homme avec qui je n'ai jamais fait l'amour… » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit rire doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement à son tour.

- « Arrangeons tout cela alors » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en l'entrainant vers sa chambre à coucher.


	6. Le dénouement

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic que j'ai écrit pour Tonkie.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des review pour cette histoire !

Bonne lecture

Aylala

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 6 : Le dénouement  
**

Mégane se sentait bien. Allongée dans un lit douillet, elle garda ses yeux clos pour profiter de la chaleur que dégageaient les couvertures et le corps de Sirius qui se trouvait tout près d'elle. Elle se mit à sourire, elle imaginait difficilement comment elle pourrait être mieux un jour. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la main de Sirius glisser sur sa peau et venir caresser son ventre rond des ses six mois de grossesse. Elle prit pourtant soin de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. 

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, cela faisait presque deux mois maintenant, il était très rare que Sirius montre une attention spéciale pour sa grossesse. Bien sûr, il l'écoutait quand elle lui en parlait, mais il ne posait jamais de question et semblait ne toujours pas vouloir être concerné par l'évènement qui se préparait. 

Bien sûr, cela peinait un peu Mégane, mais elle ne disait rien. Ils se connaissaient depuis trop peu de temps pour lui faire une scène et surtout, elle était bien trop amoureuse de lui pour risquer de le faire fuir si jamais elle se montrait trop pressante. Alors, pour ne pas créer de conflit et souffrir elle se taisait. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle appréciait en secret les petites attentions de Sirius pour le bébé où comme ce matin, il caressait tendrement la peau tendu de son petit nid douillet. 

Mais, sans le faire exprès il la chatouilla et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Immédiatement, Sirius retira sa main et Mégane se tourna vers lui. Il était relevé sur un coude et lui souriait. 

- « Bonjour » murmura-t-il doucement 

- « Bonjour… » 

Paresseusement, elle se glissa tout contre lui pour se blottir. Il l'enlaça doucement et Mégane se plaqua tant qu'elle pu sur son torse nu et referma les yeux. Elle poussa un soupir de bien être. C'était un matin comme elle les aimait. 

- « Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Sirius après un moment en lui caressant les cheveux. 

Pour toute réponse, Mégane grogna et hocha la tête de bas en haut. Elle se sentait d'humeur câline, alors elle s'appliqua à poser de tous petits baisers sur ce torse qui se trouvait devant elle. 

- « Je croyais que tu allais être un peu nerveuse tout de même… » souffla Sirius d'un air amusé. 

Mégane haussa alors un sourcil et réalisa tout d'un coup que c'était ce matin que devaient être publiés les résultats de ses examens. Immédiatement, elle s'éloigna de lui et se redressa. A genoux sur le lit de Sirius elle le regardait d'un air grave. 

- « Les résultats… » souffla-t-elle soudain légèrement stressée. 

- « Ah ! Ça ressemble plus à ce à quoi je m'attendais ! » plaisanta-t-il. 

- « Tu as été à l'Université hier ? » demanda Mégane. 

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant. Un doute envahit alors la jeune femme. 

- « Tu as vu les résultats ? »

Il se mit à sourire de plus belle et haussa les épaules. 

- « Peut être bien… » 

- « Sirius… » gronda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. 

- « Bon d'accord ! Je les ai consultés, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! » répondit-il après un moment. 

Mégane sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. 

- « Alors tu sais si je suis reçue ou pas ? » demanda-t-elle 

- « Exactement » répondit-il dans un sourire. 

Elle le regarda un moment d'un air incrédule avant de lui demander. 

- « Et bien ?! Dis le moi ! »

- « Quoi ? » répondit-il d'un air espiègle. 

- « Si je suis reçue ! » s'énerva-t-elle. 

- « Je suis désolé, mais c'est une information confidentielle que je n'ai pas le droit de révéler… » souffla-t-il en souriant. 

Mégane le regarda un moment en silence, attendant le moment où il lui dirait qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie et qu'il allait lui donner ses résultats, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lui dire quoique se soit. 

- « C'est une plaisanterie ! » s'indigna-t-elle alors 

- « Non, je ne peux pas te donner tes résultats, c'est le règlement de l'Université… » 

- « Le règlement de l'Université ?! Tu te moques de moi Sirius ! Depuis quand tu te soucies du règlement de l'Université ? Depuis que nous sommes ensemble ? » 

Il se mit alors à rire et pris une de ses mains dans les siennes. 

- « Tu as raison, je me fiche de ce règlement, mais je ne te dirais rien parce que je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'apprennes en même temps que les autres, en même temps que tes amis. C'est important je trouve… » 

Mégane le regarda d'un air grave, forcée d'admettre que son raisonnement se tenait. Mais elle avait terriblement envie de savoir, d'autant plus que maintenant elle savait que lui savait. Elle décida donc d'utiliser la ruse… Elle s'arma de son sourire le plus séducteur et se glissa vers lui pour l'enlacer. Tendrement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Elle le sentit répondre à son baiser et l'enlacer à son tour. 

- « Sirius… » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille tandis qu'il attaqua la peau de sa nuque de ses baisers 

- « Oui ? » souffla-t-il. 

- « Dis le moi… » murmura-t-elle. 

Elle le sentit rire tout contre elle. 

-« Non » lui répondit-il

-« Chéri, s'il te plait… » le supplia Mégane avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.

- « Non, petite manipulatrice » souffla-t-il après avoir cesser le baiser.

- « Tu es cruel… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Pour ton bien » 

Mégane eut une moue sceptique mais s'avoua vaincue. Elle allait l'embrasser de nouveau quand il s'éloigna d'elle. La jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement de déception. 

- « Tu as décidé d'être désagréable avec moi ce matin ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un peu agacée. 

Il lui sourit et posa un baiser sur son front. 

- « Bien sûr que non ! Et crois moi, j'aurais adoré pouvoir te laisser continuer, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus quitter ma chambre de la matinée… » 

- « … ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire… » 

- « … mais qui mettrait ton frère de très mauvaise humeur vu qu'il t'attend ce matin pour prendre connaissance de tes résultats » 

Mégane se redressa alors. 

- « Tu as raison ! » 

- « Je sais, et crois moi je regrette ! » 

La jeune femme se mit à sourire. 

- « Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! » souffla-t-elle. 

- « J'en ai bien peur ! » répondit Sirius en se levant. 

Mégane se prépara en un rien de temps et avala à la hâte un semblant de petit déjeuner. Sirius n'était pas content et essaya de la faire manger un peu plus, mais la jeune femme, impatiente de connaître les résultats de ses examens n'avait pas faim. Sirius appela un taxi, car le ventre proéminent de la jeune femme lui interdisait toute sortie en moto et tous les deux se rendirent chez la jeune femme. 

Mégane ouvrit la porte et entra en appelant joyeusement son frère. Matt qui se tenait déjà près à partir dans le salon, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il fut, comme à son habitude, un peu plus froid avec Sirius. Mégane le regrettait, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à son frère de n'apprécier que modérément l'homme qui avait pris son cœur. Ils étaient toujours courtois et veillaient toujours à être en bons termes, c'était déjà le plus important. 

- « A quelle heure les résultats doivent-ils être publier ? » demanda Matt à Sirius.

- « Aux environs de 09h00… » répondit-il. 

- « Dans ce cas, nous ferions bien de partir dès maintenant. » répondit le jeune homme. 

Mégane hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sirius. 

- « On se voit dans l'après midi ? » demanda-t-il. 

- « Sans doute, je serais chez James et Lily » souffla-t-elle « On ne se voit pas avant ? » 

- « Ça ne sera pas possible ! Je suis à l'Université toute la journée ! » 

Mégane grimaça un peu mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle savait que se serait inutile, ils avaient tous les deux, un secret à préserver. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. 

- « A plus tard… » murmura-t-elle. 

Il hocha la tête et salua Matt d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la maison. Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, Sirius avait décidé qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais ensemble à l'Université. Mégane le regarda donc par la fenêtre, reprendre le taxi qui les avait menés jusque chez elle et soupira quand il disparut au coin de la rue. 

- « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Matt en posant sa main sur son épaule. 

- « Je suis nerveuse » avoua Mégane. 

- « Ce n'est pas étonnant, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis ! Tu avais l'air d'être contente de toi quand tu es sortie des épreuves… » 

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser de ce qu'elle avait fait le jour de ses examens, son esprit semblait embrouillé et elle ne savait plus très bien quoi penser. 

- « Et puis tu as bien travaillé… non vraiment, je ne me fais pas de soucis ! » lança Matt en s'éloignant un peu pour attraper une veste. 

Mégane se mit à grimacer. C'est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup dit qu'elle travaillait ses cours, mais dès que Sirius venait la rejoindre pour l' « aider », les révisions avaient pris des allures bien plus intimes… Les quelques semaines qui avaient précédés le jour de ses examens, Sirius et elle avait passé plus de temps au lit que plongés dans les cours. Cette pensée ne rassura pas beaucoup Mégane et tout d'un coup la pensée que Sirius ait refusé de lui donner ses résultats l'angoissa. Elle se mit à trembler et dû prendre de grandes respirations pour se calmer. 

- « Mégane ?! On y va ? » demanda Matt depuis l'entrée. 

La jeune femme détacha alors son regard de la fenêtre et alla rejoindre son frère. Tous les deux firent le trajet jusqu'à l'Université en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois arrivés devant la faculté, le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se diriger vers les grands panneaux de bois sur lesquels les résultats venaient vraisemblablement d'être affichés. 

Une foule compacte et massive se pressait devant ses tableaux. Des cris de joies se mêlaient aux sanglots des personnes déçues. Mégane sentit son estomac se torde. Ne voulant pas risquer de se faire mal, elle renonça à se mêler à la foule et resta un peu en retrait. Scrutant la foule, elle ne mit que quelques secondes pour repérer la tête de Stéphanie. Cette dernière la vit à son tour et lui fit de grands signes. Puis, se frayant un chemin en sens inverse parmi la foule et vint la rejoindre. 

- « Félicitations ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. 

- « Alors ?! » demanda Matt 

- « Tu as eu ton année ! Mention Assez Bien ! » lança Stéphanie en souriant. 

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda Mégane, radieuse. 

- « Oui ! » lança son amie. 

- « Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle 

- « Moi je l'ai eu aussi ! Je suis si contente ! » 

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire et s'enlacèrent encore une fois en souriant. 

- « Black doit être fier de toi ! » souffla Stéphanie à l'oreille de son amie « Il en pense quoi ? » 

- « Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit ! » murmura la jeune femme. 

- « Vraiment ?! » s'étonna son amie 

- « Oui, il n'a pas voulu… » ajouta Mégane en s'éloignant de son amie. 

Elle scruta alors la salle dans l'espoir de le voir. Elle savait qu'il serait là, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Sirius se tenait à l'écart, à moitié caché dans un coin sombre et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire auquel il répondit par son pouce levé vers le ciel. Mégane se mit à rire doucement.

Décidément, c'était une très belle journée. Soulagée d'un poids, tout lui sembla plus beau et elle passa une très bonne fin de matinée avec son frère et sa meilleure amie. Ils flânèrent dans les rues et le parc avoisinant l'Université. Mégane avait encore l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage quand elle frappa à la porte de la maison des Potter. 

Elle eut droit à un accueil très chaleureux de Harry et Elisa qui la félicitèrent pour « avoir eu une bonne note à son grand devoir de la fac ». Mégane lança un regard surpris à Lily. 

- « Sirius a téléphoné ce matin pour nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! Félicitations ! » lui répondit-elle. 

- « Il n'y avait donc que moi qui ignorait la nouvelle ! » lança Mégane tandis que Lily riait doucement en prenant son sac pour quitter sa maison. 

La pression de ses résultats en moins, Mégane passa une après midi très agréable avec les enfants Potter. Elle joua avec eux et ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle ne cessa les jeux que lorsque Sirius arriva chez les Potter en même temps que James et Lily. 

Elle se dépêcha d'aller se jeter dans ses bras et il l'embrassa tendrement. 

- « Félicitations ! » lui souffla-t-il avec fierté. 

- « Merci ! » 

- « Tu dois être soulagée ! » lança James. 

- « Oh oui ! » répondit Mégane en s'éloignant de Sirius mais en gardant sa main dans la sienne. 

Tous se rendirent dans le salon. Mégane se sentait maintenant parfaitement à l'aise avec les amis de Sirius qui avaient très bien su l'adopter dans leur petit groupe. Son verre de jus de fruit à la main, Mégane savourait le plaisir de se sentir enfin calme et détendue. Au bout d'un moment, la petite Elisa pointa son nez dans le salon. Discrètement, elle se glissa près de Mégane qui la regarda arriver en souriant. 

- « Dis… » murmura la petite fille « C'est vrai que tu as un bébé dans ton ventre ? » demanda-t-elle 

Mégane se mit à sourire. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'Elisa avait passé beaucoup de temps à la fixer ses derniers temps. 

- « Oui » 

- « Et c'est Tonton Sirius le papa ? » demanda-t-elle 

- « Oui » murmura Mégane doucement. 

La situation était un peu plus compliquée que cela mais, elle se voyait mal expliquer cela à une enfant de cet âge. 

- « Alors c'est que c'est ton mari ?! » demanda Elisa d'un air étonné. 

- « Elisa ! » gronda alors Lily 

- « Quoi ? » 

- « N'embête pas Mégane avec tes questions ! » 

- « Mais… » 

- « Ce n'est rien Lily, elle ne m'embête pas ! » assura Mégane 

- « Dis ! Tu me le feras montrer ton bébé quand tu l'auras ? » demanda Elisa. 

- « Bien sûr que je viendrais te le présenter quand il sera né ! » 

Un large sourire naquit sur le visage de la petite fille qui frappa deux fois dans ses mains avant de quitter en courant le salon. 

- « Je suis désolée… Elle est tellement curieuse ! » s'excusa Lily. 

- « Ce n'est rien » souffla Sirius, qui semblait pourtant plus ébranlé par tout ça qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. 

- « En tout cas, maintenant que tu as eu ton année » commença James « Ça va être un peu plus simple pour vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? » 

Mégane, légèrement rougissante, se tourna vers Sirius qui esquissa un faible sourire. 

- « J'imagine, oui » murmura ce dernier. 

- « Vous envisager de vivre ensemble ? » demanda Lily en reposant son verre. 

- « Ce n'est pas prévu » souffla Mégane. 

- « Ah ? » 

- « Non… Tu sais, ça ne fait que deux mois que nous sommes ensemble, on trouve que c'est un peu tôt… » expliqua Mégane. 

- « Mais tu es enceinte ! » plaisanta James. 

- « On n'a pas fait les choses dans l'ordre, mais on n'en reste pas moins un jeune couple… » répondit Sirius à son tour. 

- « Alors, on va rester comme ça pour le moment… » murmura Mégane en glissant sa main dans la sienne. 

- « Oui… restons comme ça… » souffla Sirius.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- « … Seth est l'un des Dieux les plus complexes de l'Égypte Ancienne, où il est souvent désigné comme un être ambitieux, manipulateur, jaloux et assassin. Le mythe raconte qu'il a assassiné son frère Osiris avant d'en éparpiller les morceaux de corps un peu partout dans le delta du Nil. C'est à l'origine de la quête d'Isis qui… » 

- « Monsieur Black ? » 

Coupé au beau milieu de son cours, Sirius se tourna d'un air agacé vers la personne qui venait de l'interrompre. C'était le début de la nouvelle année scolaire, cette jeune femme était une nouvelle secrétaire et elle ignorait encore qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas être interrompu. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à ignorer ce qu'il n'aimait pas dans son cours, car ses nouveaux étudiants en profitaient déjà pour discuter sans discrétion. 

- « Mesdemoiselles ! Messieurs ! Je vous en prie ! » lança-t-il en direction de ses étudiants qui se turent immédiatement. 

Sirius descendit alors de son estrade et se dirigea vers la toute nouvelle secrétaire qui le fixait avec insistance en souriant largement d'un air un peu gêné. 

- « Oui ? » lui demanda-t-il, un peu agacé. 

- « Je suis navrée de vous déranger, mais vous avez reçu un coup de téléphone… » annonça la jeune femme. 

- « Et c'est tout ? Bon sang, pour un simple coup de téléphone dites à la personne de rappeler ! Je suis en cours ! » 

- « Mais la personne a dit que c'était important… » 

- « C'est-à-dire urgent ? » 

- « Non, important… Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'il s'agissait de Mégane et qu'elle était à la clinique. Elle m'a dit que vous comprendriez… » 

Le sang de Sirius se figea dans son corps pendant un moment. Puis son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle et se sentit blêmir. Mégane était à la clinique, cela signifiait que le bébé allait arriver. Depuis quelques jours ils attendaient l'évènement et maintenant qu'il allait avoir lieu, Sirius se sentait totalement paniqué. 

- « Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda la secrétaire. 

- « Oui, oui… Il faut que… Je dois partir ! » souffla-t-il 

Il se dirigea vers ses étudiants et annonça d'une voix forte et claire. 

- « Le cours est fini ! Nous reprendrons là où nous nous sommes arrêté une autre fois » 

Puis, sans se soucier des murmures étonnés qui accompagnaient cette annonce, Sirius quitta l'amphithéâtre en courant. Il se précipita vers le parking et se rua vers sa moto. Et tandis qu'il prenait la route de la clinique où Mégane avait prévu d'accoucher, il laissa ses idées vagabonder. 

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il se sentait. Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête. Il était inquiet pour Mégane et redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Mais une petite partie de lui était contente de l'arrivée du bébé. C'était un sentiment très étrange, car tout au long de la grossesse il était resté distant face à l'évènement. Il n'avait pas voulu s'impliquer, c'était une manière de se protéger. Il savait qu'il ne saurait pas s'occuper d'un enfant, mais la femme qu'il aimait allait en mettre un au monde… le leur qui plus est. 

Cette situation tout à fait surprenante le prenait au dépourvu et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à tout cela. Il était perdu et sentait qu'il avait besoin de Mégane pour s'aider à y voir plus clair. La naissance de cet enfant allait tout chambouler dans leur vie. Il l'avait prévu bien sûr, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que se soit aussi violent ni aussi soudain. 

Sirius arriva à la clinique, se gara à la hâte sur le premier emplacement disponible. Puis, il se précipita dans le hall d'accueil de la clinique et se dirigea vers le guichet de renseignement. 

- « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il en ôtant son casque. 

Il était essoufflé, et passablement affolé. 

- « Je suis Sirius Black, ma compagne va accoucher. Mégane MacGregor… » lança-t-il. 

- « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous » souffla la secrétaire. 

Elle pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur et lu consciencieusement l'écran avant de froncer les sourcils. 

- « Mégane MacGregor, vous dites ? » 

- « Oui » 

- « Elle a déjà accouché » souffla la secrétaire. 

- « Pardon ?! » s'exclama Sirius. 

- « Miss MacGregor est arrivé dans la nuit et à accoucher tôt ce matin » lui annonça la secrétaire. 

- « Mais je n'ai été prévenu qu'il y a à peine une heure ! » s'indigna Sirius 

- « Je ne comprends pas… » souffla la secrétaire. 

- « Le bébé est déjà là ?! » répéta Sirius d'un air incrédule. 

- « Oui, et miss MacGregor se trouve dans la chambre 245 » 

- « Merci » murmura Sirius en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, totalement abasourdi. 

Il parcourut les couloirs avec un air absent jusqu'à trouver Mégane. Il demanda de l'aide à une infirmière qui l'escorta jusqu'à la bonne chambre, le laissant totalement hagard devant la porte. Après un court moment d'hésitation, il poussa doucement la porte. 

- « Matt ? » demanda Mégane d'une petite voix. 

- « Non » souffla Sirius en apparaissant devant elle. 

Mégane était allongée dans un lit blanc. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais heureuse. Son sourire redoubla quand elle le vit. 

- « Oh Sirius ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! » s'exclama-t-elle. 

Doucement, Sirius s'approcha d'elle et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait dans la sienne. Il y posa un baiser avant de caresser tendrement ses cheveux. 

- « Alors ça y est ? » souffla-t-il 

- « Oui, il est né ! » murmura Mégane d'un air radieux. 

- « Il ? Ce sera donc un petit Julian ? » chuchota Sirius en souriant doucement en se souvenant des discussions de Mégane au sujet du prénom de l'enfant. 

- « Oui… Julian… Il est magnifique ! » murmura la jeune femme d'un air ému. 

- « Je n'en doute pas, il a une maman magnifique » souffla-t-il. 

Sirius s'éloigna un peu, le temps de rapprocher une chaise du lit et s'y installa. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. 

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave 

Mégane hocha simplement la tête avant de répondre. 

- « Tu as toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas assister à l'accouchement… » 

Sirius sentit ses entrailles se tordre. C'était vrai, il l'avait dit à de nombreuses reprises. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'assister à cet évènement et il l'avait fait largement savoir. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que cela lui manquait… 

- « Mais j'aurais voulu être avec toi ! Même derrière un mur, même dans une salle d'attente ! Mégane, j'aurais voulu que tu saches que je pensais à toi ! Je ne voulais pas que tu le mettes au monde seule, pendant que je dormais sans me douter de rien, confortablement installé dans mon lit ! » 

- « Sirius… » 

- « Non Mégane ! Tu aurais dû m'appeler hier soir, je serais venu ! » 

- « Je n'étais pas toute seule, il y avait Matt… » 

- « Mais j'aurais dû être là ! » soupira Sirius. 

- « Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais… Je savais que ça aurait été difficile pour toi, j'ai voulu t'épargner ça… » 

- « Oh Mégane… » souffla Sirius en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. 

Elle répondit à son baiser et noua ses mains derrière sa nuque. Tendrement, il se détacha d'elle et posa son front sur le sien. 

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il 

- « Je t'aime aussi… » lui répondit-elle 

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant d'être coupé par un raclement de gorge. Sirius se retourna et observa Matt qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. 

- « Bonjour Sirius » lança-t-il en souriant 

- « Bonjour Matt » 

- « Mégane, voilà la glace pillée que tu voulais » annonça le jeune homme en s'approchant du lit de sa sœur, un gobelet à la main. 

- « Merci » souffla la jeune femme. « Tu as été le voir ? » 

- « Oui, il est à la nursery » répondit Matt en souriant « Tout le monde m'a félicité, il parait qu'il me ressemble beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas osé dire que ce n'était pas mon fils… » 

Tous les trois se mirent à rire doucement, Sirius ne lâchait pas la main de Mégane qui serra doucement ses doigts contre les siens. 

- « J'ai réussit à joindre Stéphanie, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait dès que possible. » ajouta Matt. 

- « Je suis très contente » murmura Mégane. 

Puis, Sirius la vit se tourner vers lui. 

- « Tu veux le voir ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant. 

- « Bien sûr… » répondit Sirius en souriant. 

- « Je vais aller le chercher » murmura Matt en les laissant à nouveau seuls. 

Sirius redonna son attention à la jeune femme qui le regardait avec amour et tendresse. 

- « Tu es pâle à faire peur… » murmura-t-il. 

- « C'est bien plus fatiguant que je ne l'aurais cru » 

- « Ça a été très douloureux ? » demanda Sirius. 

- « Plutôt oui… Mais quand je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, j'ai tout oublié. C'est vraiment merveilleux de tenir son bébé dans ses bras. Merci… » 

L'estomac de Sirius se tordit une nouvelle fois. 

- « De rien… » 

- « Non, je suis sérieuse. Je sais que c'est une situation impossible, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir eu un bébé, et encore plus que se soit un bébé de toi… » 

- « Mégane… » 

- « Non, ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas la peine. On aura tout le temps pour discuter de tout ça plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi et Julian… » 

Sirius hocha la tête. Il comprenait le besoin de la jeune femme de savourer ce premier moment en « famille ». Matt ne mit que quelques minutes avant de revenir en poussant devant lui un petit berceau transparent dans lequel, une toute petite chose était couchée. 

- « Le voilà… Je vais aller prendre un café, je tombe de sommeil » souffla Matt une fois le berceau placé près du lit. 

Il adressa un petit signe de la main à sa sœur avant de partir de la chambre. Sirius apprécia cette excuse pour les laisser un peu seul. Mégane se redressa sur son lit et se pencha pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Il dormait à poing fermé et Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il avait un petit visage adorable et sa tête était couverte d'un petit duvet brun qui avait l'air très doux. 

- « Alors ? » demanda Mégane en se tournant vers lui en souriant. 

- « Il est… mignon » répondit Sirius qui ne trouvait pas vraiment ses mots. 

La jeune femme se mit à sourire. 

- « Tu veux le prendre ? » demanda-t-elle. 

Un sentiment de panique envahit alors Sirius. 

- « Non ! » répondit-il précipitamment « Non, il est trop petit ! Je… Je ne veux pas lui faire mal ! » 

- « Mais tu ne lui feras pas mal ! » s'amusa la jeune femme. 

- « Non, Meg, je te jure que je ne préfère pas… » souffla-t-il. 

- « Matt n'ont plus n'a pas voulu » murmura la jeune femme d'un air amusé. 

Sirius se mit à sourire, soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur de cette toute petite chose emmaillotée. Il tendit sa main et caressa doucement la petite tête du bébé sous le regard attendri de Mégane. 

- « C'est tout doux ! » s'exclama Sirius et la jeune femme se mit à rire. 

Elle avait prit la toute petite main de Julian dans la sienne et la caressait doucement de son pouce. 

- « Je suis heureuse tu sais » murmura-t-elle 

Sirius la regarda avec gravité. 

- « Je sais que notre situation n'est pas orthodoxe, mais je sais qu'on va y arriver Sirius » lui souffla-t-elle. 

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Lui aussi voulait y croire. Il se pencha donc vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures. Sirius ne se lassait pas d'être près de Mégane et Julian. Cela lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il partit un peu avant l'arrivée de Stéphanie, car Mégane était fatiguée et avait besoin de repos. Il lui avait tout de même promis de repasser dans la soirée et fut surpris de quitter la clinique à regret. Il se sentait étrange et c'est tout naturellement qu'il se rendit chez James. 

- « Sirius ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna son ami en lui ouvrant sa porte. 

- « Julian est né ce matin » répondit simplement Sirius 

- « C'est vrai ?! » s'exclama James « Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Comment vont-ils tous les deux ? » 

- « Bien… Mégane était fatiguée… » 

- « C'est normal ! » répondit James en souriant « Et toi, comment tu te sens ? » 

- « Je ne sais pas trop ! » 

James se mit à rire et posa sa main sur son épaule. 

- « Allez viens, tu as besoin d'un petit remontant ! » 

Les deux amis s'installèrent dans le salon et James servit à Sirius un verre auquel il ne toucha même pas. 

- « Comment est le bébé ? » demanda James après un moment. 

- « Tout petit ! Et brun… » souffla Sirius en souriant « Il est mignon… » 

- « Tu aurais pu m'appeler cette nuit ! Je serais venu te rejoindre à l'hôpital ! Tu as dû stresser tout seul pendant qu'elle accouchait ! » 

- « En fait, elle ne m'a prévenue que ce matin, quand le bébé était déjà né » 

- « Oh… » 

- « Elle a dit qu'elle savait que je ne voulais pas y assister… » murmura Sirius. 

- « Tu es déçu ? » demanda James. 

- « On dirait bien… J'aurais aimé qu'elle ait besoin de savoir que j'étais avec elle, même si je n'étais pas dans la salle… Tu comprends ? » 

- « Oui. Mais elle a fait ce qu'elle semblait être le mieux » 

- « Je sais, heureusement son frère était avec elle » 

James hocha la tête en souriant. Sirius se laissa tomber en arrière s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé. 

- « Tu réalises ce qui m'arrive ?! » souffla-t-il alors à son ami « La femme que j'aime a eu un bébé ! » 

James se mit à sourire. 

- « J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée… » poursuivit Sirius. 

- « Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr ! » assura son ami 

- « Il le faut ! J'ai vraiment envie que ça marche tu sais… » assura Sirius d'une voix déterminée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- « Je suis prête ! » annonça Mégane en sortant de la petite salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôpital. 

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius, qui se trouvait pencher sur le berceau de Julian et le regardait dormir avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. 

- « Sirius ? » souffla-t-elle 

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle. 

- « Je suis prête » répéta-t-elle simplement. 

- « Merveilleux ! » lança-t-il en s'éloignant du berceau pour aller prendre la petite valise que Mégane avait posé sur son lit d'hôpital. 

La jeune femme le regarda faire en souriant et s'approcha à son tour du berceau. Avec précaution, elle se pencha pour récupérer son bébé en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Elle cala tendrement entre ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur son tout petit front avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui la regardait d'un air attendri. 

- « On y va ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle « j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison » 

Elle le vit hocher la tête et passer près d'elle, la valise à la main. Il lui ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser passer, Julian et elle. Ils marchèrent ensuite en silence dans les couloirs de la clinique. Au moment de quitter l'endroit, Mégane se figea un moment. 

- « Il n'y avait pas de papier à signer ? » demanda-t-elle à Sirius. 

- « Je m'en suis occupé avant de venir te voir. Tout est réglé en ce qui concerne son état civil, et l'infirmière t'a fait signer un papier tout à l'heure, tu te souviens » 

- « Oui » murmura Mégane en baissant les yeux vers son fils. 

Ainsi, il s'appelait Julian Black. Il était aussi brun que son père et elle l'espérait, aussi beau. En tout cas, il était sa merveille et elle l'aimait déjà de tout son coeur. Elle caressa du pouce sa petite joue douce et ronde. Elle sentit alors la main de Sirius se poser sur sa nuque tendrement. 

- « Le taxi nous attend » souffla-t-il simplement en désignant du menton un taxi garé non loin. 

Tous les deux s'y rendirent tranquillement et la jeune femme fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'un siège avait été spécialement installé pour Julian. Elle se tourna vers Sirius avec un regard reconnaissant. 

- « Je ne rigole pas avec la sécurité d'un enfant » se contenta de répondre Sirius en lui ouvrant la porte « Je l'ai acheté hier en partant d'ici, j'espère que tu aimes » 

- « Il est très bien ! Merci beaucoup » 

- « Je t'en prie » murmura Sirius tandis qu'ils prenaient place dans le véhicule. 

Durant tout le trajet, Mégane prit grand soin de garder la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Elle était très heureuse de rentrer chez elle, même si elle avait un peu peur. Elle n'avait jamais appris à s'occuper d'un nourrisson. Bien sûr, elle avait lu quelques ouvrages, mais elle savait qu'il n'y aurait qu'avec l'expérience qu'elle arriverait à se rassurer. D'ici là, elle comptait bien demander de l'aide à Lily et à sa voisine, qui l'aimait beaucoup et qui avait élevé sept enfants. 

Une fois arrivés devant la maison, Sirius insista pour payer la course tandis que Mégane rentrait à l'intérieur de la maison déserte. Matt travaillait ce jour là. Elle attendit que Sirius la rejoigne dans l'entrée et se tourna vers lui. 

- « Si on l'installait dans la chambre » proposa Mégane doucement. 

- « Il y sera mieux pour dormir » lui répondit Sirius. 

Tous les deux se rendirent donc dans la chambre de la jeune femme. La maison qu'elle partageait avec son frère était trop petite pour que le bébé ait sa propre chambre. Matt avait bien proposé de s'installer sur le canapé-lit dans le salon, mais Mégane avait violemment protesté. Il était hors de question que son frère soit expulsé de sa chambre. Tant que Julian était petit, il dormirait avec elle. Et quand il serait plus grand… Elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir. Pour le moment, elle souhaitait causer le moins de chamboulement possible dans la vie de son frère. 

Une fois dans sa chambre, Mégane installa son bébé dans le berceau situé près de la fenêtre. Julian dormait toujours à poings fermés. La jeune femme le regarda un moment dormir avant d'aller rejoindre Sirius qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. 

- « Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en se glissant dans ses bras. 

- « Non, j'ai pris ma fin de semaine pour rester avec toi » lui répondit-il. 

Mégane se mit à sourire et lui prenant la main, elle l'entraîna dans le salon. L'après midi était déjà bien avancé et la jeune femme avait besoin de calme. Blottie contre Sirius, entre deux tétées, elle passa son temps à se détendre devant une stupide émission de télévision dont elle ne suivait pas grand-chose, trop occupée à embrasser Sirius. Leurs activités cessèrent lorsque Matt rentra de son travail. 

- « Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front. 

- « Bien, je suis contente d'être là » souffla Mégane. 

- « Sirius, vous restez dîner avec nous ? » proposa alors Matt d'un air aimable. 

Mégane lança un regard suppliant à Sirius qui se mit à sourire. 

- « Avec plaisir » répondit-il après un moment, ce qui rendit la jeune femme très heureuse. 

Il lui avait manqué pendant le temps où elle était à l'hôpital. Avant d'accoucher, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, que se soit chez lui ou chez elle. Alors se retrouver seule ces quelques jours avait été un peu déprimant et espérait vraiment pouvoir passer un maximum de temps avec lui. Elle apprécia beaucoup de partager un vrai et bon repas avec son frère et son amoureux. Une fois repu, Matt prétexta un travail urgent à terminer pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, leur laissant à Sirius et elle un peu d'intimité. Mais Mégane était épuisée et se mit à bailler violemment. 

- « Tu as besoin de repos, je vais m'en aller » souffla alors Sirius. 

- « Non ! » s'exclama violemment la jeune femme. 

Cela le fit rire doucement et il posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue. 

- « Tu ne tiens presque plus debout, il te faut une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je reviendrais demain »lui répondit-il. 

- « Reste s'il te plait… J'ai envie que tu restes » avoua-t-elle. 

Elle le vit clairement hésiter. 

- « Tu sais bien que Matt n'aime pas beaucoup que je passe la nuit ici » lui murmura-t-il. 

- « Il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse ! J'ai besoin d'être un peu avec toi. Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? » 

- « Tu m'as manqué aussi… » 

- « Alors tu restes ? » 

- « J'ai des tonnes de choses à faire de bonne heure demain… » 

- « Je mettrais le réveil ! Sirius, s'il te plait… » 

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant qui se mit à sourire. 

- « D'accord » lui répondit-il « Mais, on va se coucher maintenant alors, il faut vraiment que tu dormes, tu as une toute petite mine » 

Mégane ne protesta pas, elle avait vraiment très envie de se glisser dans son lit. Elle hocha donc la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se glissait près de Sirius dans son lit. Doucement, elle se blottit contre lui et posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. 

- « Merci d'être resté… » chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Julian qui dormait sagement. 

- « De rien. C'est un peu égoïste, moi aussi j'avais envie de rester avec toi » lui répondit-il en souriant. 

Mégane se mit à rire doucement. 

- « Mais tu as bien conscience que tu ne passeras pas une bonne nuit » le prévint-elle tout de même « Julian se réveille toutes les trois heures » 

- « Je survivrais, ne t'en fait pas » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. 

Mégane se blottit un peu plus contre lui, et, la tête calée contre le torse de son chéri, ne tarda pas à s'endormir, et se fut le début de sa longue et fatigante nuit. 

Quand à cinq heure du matin Julian se réveilla en pleurant de toute la force de ses petits poumons pour avoir sa tétée, Mégane entendit très clairement Sirius grogner son mécontentement. Il avait dû passer une assez mauvaise nuit, mais n'avait rien dit. Néanmoins ce nouveau réveil était difficile pour lui. Mégane se dépêcha alors de se lever pour faire cesser les cris. 

- « Doucement mon cœur… » souffla la jeune femme en prenant son fils dans ses bras. 

Elle se dirigea vers le lit où Sirius s'était redressé et la regardait revenir en souriant, ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Elle s'installa près de lui tandis que Julian pleurait toujours. Elle se dépêcha de dégager son sein pour le glisser dans la bouche de son fils qui se mit à téter goulûment. Mégane sentit le bras de Sirius enlacer ses épaules et elle se cala contre son torse nu. Elle était très confortablement installée et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'épaule de son amoureux qui posa un baiser sur sa tempe. 

- « Ben dis donc… » souffla Sirius à son oreille « Qu'est-ce qu'il tète fort ?! Ça ne te fait pas mal ? » demanda-t-il. 

- « Je m'y suis un peu habituée » murmura-t-elle. 

- « J'ai du mal à croire qu'un si petit être puisse déployer tant de force à téter… » 

- « Il avait très faim » lui répondit-elle en souriant. 

Il se mit à rire doucement. Il resta ensuite silencieux le temps que Julian se restaure. Quand Mégane se rhabilla et se leva pour aller changer son fils elle eut la surprise de voir Sirius se lever également. 

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris. « Il est encore tôt, rendors toi… » 

- « Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai des choses à faire. Alors si je veux avoir un petit peu de temps pour toi ce soir, je dois partir » 

Mégane ne put cacher sa déception. Elle le regarda avec tristesse et se détourna pour coucher son bébé. Quand elle se redressa elle sentit les bras de Sirius l'enlacer. 

- « Je suis désolé, mais c'est vraiment important » souffla-t-il à son oreille. 

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, s'obstinant à regarder son fils dormir. Alors, il la força doucement à se retourner. 

- « Meg, écoute moi… Je voudrais régler une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire d'héritier. Si tout se passe comme prévu, ce soir, je serais le nouveau PDG du groupe BLACK » 

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien et vit combien il était sérieux. Il lui prit alors la main et l'entraina hors de la chambre. Malgré l'heure matinale, Mégane se sentait maintenant parfaitement réveillée et visiblement, Sirius aussi. Ils se rendirent ensemble dans le salon. 

- « Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant que ce soit sûr, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles de te laisser seule avec Julian aujourd'hui. » 

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança. 

- « Écoute moi bien… Cette histoire de succession à suffisamment duré. Maintenant que j'ai reconnu Julian, j'ai tout à fait le droit de reprendre mon poste. Lorsque se sera fait, je supprimerais cette stupide condition, je te le jure et puis… » 

Il la regarda alors avec tendresse et caressa doucement sa joue. 

- « Si ça marche Meg, j'ai décidé de démissionner de l'Université… » 

- « QUOI ?! » s'exclama Mégane. 

- « Chuut…. » souffla Sirius « Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! » 

- « Dis moi que tu plaisantes Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas démissionner ! » 

- « Si… Bien sûr que si… » 

- « Mais tu adores ce travail ! Tu es un excellent professeur ! Tu es passionné ! » 

- « Mais si je cumule deux emplois, je n'aurais plus de temps pour moi, plus de temps pour toi… Ça ne je ne veux pas ! » 

Mégane le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il lui ait tout dit. 

- « Sirius… » souffla-t-elle « Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? » 

Il se mit à sourire et posa un léger baiser sur son front. 

- « Si je ne suis plus professeur, tu sais ce que cela signifie ? » demanda-t-il 

La jeune femme hocha la tête. 

- « Tu vas pouvoir reprendre tes études ! » annonça-t-il fièrement. 

Mégane soupira et s'éloigna de lui. 

- « Sirius… Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas… » 

- « Bien sûr que si ! » 

- « Plus maintenant que j'ai Julian ! » 

Sirius la regarda d'un air grave. 

- « Ne dis pas ça ! Il sera assez grand pour que tu puisses le faire garder lors du second semestre. En ce qui concerne le premier, tu pourras passer les épreuves si tu étudies toute seule sérieusement ! Je sais que tu en es capable, tu as déjà montré que tu pouvais le faire ! j'ai confiance et toi et puis… je serais toujours ton professeur particulier… » 

Mégane lui offrit un petit sourire et soupira. 

- « Je t'en prie, Meg… Tu es douée, tu pourras aller loin. Ne baisses pas les bras, je t'en prie ! » lui demanda-t-il. 

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. 

- « Je t'en prie, réfléchis bien à tout cela… Et maintenant, je dois me préparer. Retournes dormir, on se revoit ce soir, d'accord ? » 

- « D'accord » murmura-t-elle. 

- « Je t'aime » souffla Sirius avant de poser un baiser sur son front. 

- « Moi aussi » lui répondit-elle. 

Pour Mégane la journée passa lentement. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce que Sirius lui avait dit. Elle savait que c'était une décision importante qu'elle devait prendre mais n'arrivait pas à faire un choix. Elle fut donc d'humeur changeante et le coup de téléphone de Sirius lui annonçant que finalement, il ne pourrait pas la voir avant le lendemain ne fit que l'agacer encore plus. Pour lui signifier son mécontentement, elle refusa de lui parler quand il l'appela avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher et s'en voulut aussitôt. Mais pas fierté, elle ne renonça pas, mais passa une très mauvaise nuit. Le lendemain, elle n'était pas plus avancé que la veille. 

Elle prenait son petit déjeuner en surveillant du coin de l'œil Julian qui tardait à s'endormir quand on sonna à la porte. C'était Stéphanie qui lui sauta au cou et posa de sonores baisers sur ses joues. 

- « Tu as vu le journal ? » demanda-t-elle en lui brandissant un quotidien plié en deux. 

- « Non, pourquoi ? » 

- « Tu es l'une des femmes les plus riches du pays ! » s'exclama Stéphanie en se penchant sur le berceau de Julian. « Bonjour toi ! » 

- « Quoi ? » s'étonna Mégane en ouvrant le journal. 

- « Sirius Black a récupéré son entreprise ! Il est à la tête d'une vraie fortune ! » lui annonça son amie. 

Meg parcourut rapidement la une du quotidien qui confirma ce que Stéphanie venait de dire. 

- « Je peux prendre Julian dans mes bras ? » demanda justement cette dernière qui avait déjà pris le bébé à son cou. 

« Oui oui… » murmura Mégane d'un air absent. 

Elle n'en revenait pas. Sirius avait donc bel et bien réussit ce qu'il avait toujours souhaitait : récupérer la tête de son entreprise. C'était sans doute de cela qu'il avait voulu lui parler la veille quand elle avait refusé de lui parler. Elle le regretta. Il avait sans doute lui faire partager sa joie, et elle l'avait repoussé. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait. 

- « Je croyais que tu le savais déjà » souffla Stéphanie, la tirant de ses pensées. 

- « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier… » avoua Mégane. 

- « Il y a un problème ? » 

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et soupira. 

- « Allons ! Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ! » insista Stéphanie. 

Mégane lui raconta alors ce que Sirius lui avait dit et ne fut pas surprise de voir son amie se rallier à l'avis de Sirius. 

- « Il a raison, tu aimes ce que tu fais et tu es douée ! Tu pourrais aller loin… Et puis tu me manques pendant les cours… » 

Mégane se mit à sourire doucement. 

- « Ça va être dur avec Julian… » soupira –t-elle. 

- « Évidemment, mais tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, et tu ne dois pas te cacher derrière cette excuse ! Tu sais bien qu'il y aura toujours du monde pour t'aider ! Matt, Sirius et moi… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon filleul préféré ! » 

- « C'est ton seul filleul ! » lui fit remarquer Mégane d'un air amusé. 

- « Raison de plus ! » souffla Stéphanie 

Mégane se mit à rire doucement et soupira en fixant son fils. Puisque tout le monde semblait trouver qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée, elle reprendrait ses études… Elle trouverait une solution pour Julian… Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle avait envie et besoin de continuer à étudier et puis maintenant… elle n'était plus à une difficulté près !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius referma la porte de son appartement d'un coup de pied en baillant violemment. Il jeta ses clés sur le petit meuble de l'entrée, et abandonnant sa valise dans un coin du couloir, il pénétra dans son appartement. Il était sept heure du matin, et il était exténué. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber tout habillé sur son lit. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que sa nouvelle vie avait commencé. Le groupe BLACK commençait à se redresser et il était parvenu à évincer sa mère et son frère du Conseil d'Administration. Bien sûr, cela avait été l'aboutissement d'un long et difficile combat, mais cela valait vraiment la peine. Maintenant, il était seul maître à bord et il allait pouvoir diriger l'entreprise comme il l'entendait. 

Allongé sur son lit, il passa une main sur son visage. Il ressentit la sensation rugueuse de sa barbe de trois jours et se mit à sourire et pensant qu'il faudrait absolument qu'il se rase avant d'aller voir Mégane, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cette allure négligé. En pensant à la jeune femme, son cœur eut un petit accéléré. Il se tourna vers sa table de chevet et observa le cadre qui s'y trouvait. La photo qu'il contenait représentait la jeune femme qui tenait Julian dans ses bras. Elle était resplendissante et le bébé souriait largement ce qui lui donnait un air très amusant. C'était désormais un petit garçon de six mois qui était très éveillé. Sirius éprouvait une affection sincère pour lui, mais c'était toujours un peu difficile de s'occuper de lui. Il se sentait malhabile et empoté et admirait la manière remarquable dont Mégane le choyait. Il tendit la main vers le cadre et caressa doucement la vitre. Il hésitait… 

Devait-il aller chez elle dès maintenant ? Il avait très envie de la prendre dans ses bras… Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu car il participait à un congrès à Milan. Et même s'il l'avait appelé tous les soirs, elle lui avait furieusement manqué. Il se redressa sur son lit, près à tendre le téléphone pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir mais se ravisa. Il était très fatigué et tombait de fatigue. Mieux valait qu'il dorme une heure ou deux avant d'aller la rejoindre. Il se leva tout de même pour aller récupérer dans sa valise les cadeaux qu'il avait ramené pour Mégane et Julian, les posa en évidence sur la table basse du salon pour ne pas les oublier et retourna s'allonger tout habillé sur son lit. Là, dans un grognement de bien être, il s'endormit sans demander son reste. 

La sonnerie du téléphone le tira brutalement de ses rêves. Il se redressa d'un bond, se qui lui provoqua un terrible mal de tête. A tâtons, il retrouva le combiné du téléphone et le porta à son oreille. 

- « Allôoooo ? » souffla-t-il d'une voix endormie dans un bâillement. 

- « Si… Si… Sirius ? » 

Le sang de Sirius se glaça immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de Mégane. Elle pleurait, il en était certain. D'un seul coup, toute sa fatigue s'envola et un sentiment d'inquiétude l'envahit. 

- « Meg ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lui demanda-t-il en se levant. 

- « Je suis… contente de t'entendre… et que tu sois rentré… » 

- « Meg ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta Sirius de plus belle. 

- « Non, pas moi… C'est Julian » 

- « Oh mon Dieu ! Il est arrivé quelque chose au bébé ? » s'écria Sirius. 

- « Noon… » souffla Mégane en continuant à sangloter « Il va b…bien » 

- « Alors, bon sang, dis moi ce qui se passe ! » demanda Sirius 

- « C'est juste que… Oh Sirius, c'est trop dur ! J'y arrive plus » 

- « Mais de quoi tu parles ?! » lança-t-il 

- « Je suis crevée ! Il fait ses dents en ce moment ! Ça fait trois nuits que j'ai pas fermé l'œil ! Je tiens plus debout… » 

Elle avait l'air dévasté et Sirius sentit ses entrailles se remplir de plomb. Elle avait vraiment l'air perdue, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. En un instant, sa décision fut prise. 

- « Écoute Mégane, je suis chez toi dans dix minutes » souffla-t-il 

- « Je… Je ne voudrais pas te déranger » murmura-t-elle. 

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Meg ! J'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas… » 

Sirius raccrocha, et sans prendre le temps de se changer, il quitta sa chambre, glissa les cadeaux dans un sac, enfila sa veste et son casque, et moins de deux minutes plus tard, il se trouvait sur sa moto. Toute trace de fatigue avait disparut et il ne tarda pas à se garer devant chez Mégane. Il sauta de sa moto et frappa quelques coups à la porte. Ce fut elle qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle avait les yeux rouges et avait les traits tirés. Quand elle le vit, elle se jeta dans ses bras. 

- « Oh Sirius ! » souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. 

Il la serra tendrement et posa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. 

- « Je suis là… » souffla-t-il en refermant la porte. 

Doucement il la détacha de lui et plongea ses yeux dans son regard rougit. Il caressa tendrement sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle lui adressa alors un faible sourire, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le salon. La table basse était tapissée de cours et de notes, sur le sol près du canapé, Julian était installé dans un petit transat et mâchait furieusement le cou d'une girafe en plastique qui couinait à chacun de ses assauts. Mégane soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Sirius alla caresser doucement la tête du bébé avant de s'installer près de la jeune femme. Elle le fixait avec gravité. 

- « C'est trop dur… » murmura-t-elle simplement. 

Sirius pris sa main dans la sienne et la serra tendrement. 

- « Ne dis pas ça… » souffla-t-il 

- « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un air agacé « Il est de mauvaise humeur, il passe ses nuits à pleurer ! Je ne dors pas et je dois en plus aller en cours le matin ! Étudier et m'occuper de lui, c'est pas gérable ! Je suis trop fatiguée ! Je me suis endormie dans le bus hier matin et je suis arrivée en retard chez la nourrice ! » 

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux et cela le désarma. Il sécha ses larmes du pouce et la regarda tendrement. 

- « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'arrête mes études » souffla-t-elle enfin. 

- « Certainement pas ! » répondit Sirius d'une voix grave. 

Elle releva son regard embué vers lui, mais s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle, il ne céderait pas, c'était bien celle là. 

- « Tu m'as entendu quand je t'ai dit que c'était trop dur ? » lui reprocha-t-elle. 

- « Écoute Meg, tu dis ça parce que tu es exténuée… Je sais que c'est très dur, mais tu peux y arriver ! Tu as eu ton premier semestre, tu auras celui là, je te le promets ! Je n'ai pas été très présent pour toi ces dernières semaines, je ne le sais et je m'en excuse. Mais maintenant je vais t'aider, je te jure ! » 

- « Comment ? » demanda-t-elle. 

Visiblement, elle n'y croyait pas. Sirius eut un pincement au cœur. 

- « Et bien, je me débrouillerais pour être plus présent… Si je n'avais pas été à Milan cette semaine, tu m'aurais appelé avant d'être à bout comme maintenant… » 

- « Mais c'est pour ton travail… » 

- « Et mon travail n'a jamais été plus important que toi ! » souffla-t-il. 

Il la vit sourire et il se sentit un peu mieux. 

- « Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? » lui demanda-t-il « Je vais prendre Julian pour la journée. Je te le ramènerais ce soir. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, dormir et prendre du temps pour toi et ce soir, on pourrait passer la soirée chez moi, tous les trois… » 

- « Sirius… Tu ne t'es jamais occupé de lui toute une journée ! » 

- « Tu as peur que je n'y arrive pas ? » demanda-t-il, vaguement inquiet. 

- « Non… C'est juste que… Je ne m'attendais pas à cette proposition » avoua-t-elle. 

- « Mais tu es d'accord ? Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne … » 

- « Sirius ! » le coupa-t-elle « Je sais que tu t'occuperas à merveille de lui » 

- « On fait comme ça alors ? » demanda-t-il 

- « D'accord… » 

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et il sentit que la jeune femme se détendait un peu. 

- « Ça me fait du bien de te voir » murmura-t-elle doucement. 

- « Moi aussi… » 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mégane avait préparé un sac avec toutes les affaires nécessaires à Julian pour la journée et Sirius, qui portait le berceau du bébé était près à partir. Ils attendirent quelques minutes le taxi qu'ils avaient appelé sur le perron. Sirius embrassa une dernière fois Mégane avant de lui recommander de surtout bien se reposer. Elle le lui promit et les regarda s'éloigner en leur faisant un signe de la main.   
Quand le chauffeur lui demanda où il devait les déposer, c'est tout naturellement qu'il donna l'adresse des Potter. Ils ne furent pas long à arriver et Sirius paya la course et se retrouva un peu empoté devant la porte de la maison, le berceau dans une main et le sac à langer dans l'autre. 

Lily était à la fenêtre et lui fit de grands signes. 

- « Sirius ?! » 

Il se mit à sourire et alla la rejoindre. 

- « Oh ! Tu as emmené Julian ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. 

- « Désolé de m'imposer comme ça, mais Mégane est à bout et je me suis proposé pour m'occuper du bébé et… » 

- « Tu ne sais pas du tout comment t'y prendre ! » souffla son amie d'un air amusé. « Tu as bien fait de venir ! Je suis très contente de voir Julian ! Il est magnifique ! » 

- « C'est vrai » avoua Sirius avec un brin de fierté. 

Il entra dans la maison en souriant et fut assaillit par les enfants Potter qui couraient dans la maison en pyjama. 

- « Tonton ! » s'exclama Elisa en se précipitant vers lui « C'est toi qui a le bébé ? » 

- « Aujourd'hui oui. Meg avait envie de souffler un peu » murmura Sirius en posant un baiser sur le front de sa nièce. 

- « On pourra jouer avec lui ? » demanda Harry 

- « Si vous le laisser dans son berceau… » murmura Sirius en souriant. 

Les enfants parurent ravis et se précipitèrent dans le salon sous le regard amusé de Lily. Sirius les y suivit et y retrouva James en train de lire le journal. 

- « Tiens ! Les Black ! » s'exclama-t-il en les voyant arriver « Je suis en train de lire le compte rendu du congrès de Milan ! Tu as fait du bon boulot ! » lui lança-t-il 

- « Merci… » répondit Sirius en posant le berceau de Julian sur le tapis entre Harry et Elisa. 

- « C'est un nouveau genre que tu te donnes ? » demanda alors Lily en posant sa main sur sa joue mal rasée. 

Sirius sourit. 

- « Je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire ! A peine arrivé de l'aéroport, Meg m'appelait en larmes pour me dire qu'elle pétait les plombs… » 

- « A ce point ? » s'inquiéta Lily 

- « Julian fait ses dents… Elle n'a pas dormit depuis des jours » expliqua Sirius. 

Lily le regarda alors d'un air grave et sévère. 

- « Quoi ? » lui demanda Sirius. 

- « Combien de temps ça va continuer comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle en plaçant ses points sur ses hanches. 

- « De quoi tu parles ? » s'étonna Sirius. 

Il se tourna vers son ami mais celui-ci avait aussi un air grave et semblait d'accord avec ce que voulait dire sa femme. 

- « Sirius… Mégane se tue à élever Julian toute seule tout en poursuivant ses études et toi tu passes maintenant plus de temps chez elle que chez toi ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus simple pour tout le monde que tu te décides à voir la vérité en face ? » lança Lily. 

Sirius la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait beau essayer, il ne comprenait pas bien où elle voulait en venir. 

- « Lily, qu'est-ce que tu… » 

- « Sirius » le coupa James « Ça fait huit mois que tu es avec Mégane et ça fait six mois que vous avez un bébé et que tu fais la navette entre ton appartement et chez elle. Tu n'es avec elle que pour partager les bons moments, tu profites que Julian aux moments les plus faciles. Élever un bébé, ce n'est pas ça… » 

- « J'ai toujours dis que je ne saurais pas m'occuper d'un enfant ! » répliqua Sirius. 

- « Et bien tu te trompes ! » lança Lily « Et même si c'était vrai, tu aurais pu apprendre ! Mégane est exténuée, c'est normal ! Elle doit s'occuper de Julian toutes les nuits, quand il est malade, quand il fait ses dents… Tu devrais être là pour l'aider ! » 

- « Mais… » 

- « Tu n'as pas envie de l'aider ? » demanda Lily d'un air sévère. 

- « Si ! Bien sûr que si… mais… » 

- « Mais quoi ? » 

- « Je serais un horrible père ! » 

- « Non… » souffla James en posant sa main sur son épaule « Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais un enfant ça a surtout besoin d'amour… Tu aimes Julian ? » 

- « Évidemment ! » répondit Sirius avant de se tourner vers le berceau où le bébé regardait Elisa lui faire des grimaces avec de grands yeux ronds « Il est merveilleux, c'est un amour… Comment ne pas l'aimer… » 

- « Tu aimes Mégane aussi » souffla Lily 

- « Oh oui… » 

- « Alors… Il faut que tu fasses tout pour les rendre heureux tous les deux et tout ira pour le mieux ! Tu y arriveras très bien, tu es merveilleux avec les enfants ! Harry et Elisa t'adorent… » 

Sirius hocha la tête et observa les trois enfants en souriant. James et Lily avaient raison. Il aimait Mégane et Julian bien trop fort pour pouvoir supporter de ne les voir qu'en coup de vent. Maintenant, il avait besoin de plus, et il avait juste fallut qu'on lui remette un peu les idées en place. 

Sirius savait que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait pour le moment n'était pas viable à long terme et pour rien au monde il ne voulait mettre en péril sa relation avec Mégane et surtout détruire leur… famille. 

Il se mit à sourire en réalisant à quel point il avait été facile pour lui de prendre cette décision. 

Il passa une grande partie de la journée à discuter avec ses amis qui furent ravis de voir qu'il prenait enfin les choses en main. Il eut besoin de leur aide pour régler quelques détails, mais fut enchanté de voir qu'il était parvenu à tout régler dans la journée. C'est donc ravi, mais un peu nerveux qu'il se rendit chez Mégane se soir là. 

Il sonna et attendit quelques secondes que la jeune femme vienne lui ouvrir. Elle avait l'air bien plus calme et surtout bien plus reposée. Sirius fut soulagé. 

- « Vous voilà enfin ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer de vous ! » lança-t-elle en les embrassant à tour de rôle « Ça a été ? Tu as réussit à t'en sortir ? » 

- « Très bien, rassures toi… » lui assura Sirius « Et j'ai même eu le temps de te préparer une surprise… Enfin, Julian et moi on a eu le temps… » 

- « Une surprise ? » demanda Mégane d'un air curieux. 

Sirius posa alors le sac à langer et pris la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. 

-« Oui, vient voir… »

Il l'entraîna alors devant la grande voiture qu'il venait d'acheter. A l'arrière était déjà installé le siège de Julian. Devant l'air incrédule de Mégane, Sirius agita doucement les clés devant elle. 

- « Surprise ! » souffla-t-il. 

- « Tu t'es acheté une voiture ?! » s'exclama la jeune femme « Mais ta moto ? Tu l'adores ! » 

- « Non, je_ nous_ ai acheté une voiture ! C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup ma moto, mais j'ai passé l'âge et puis, une voiture ce sera bien plus simple pour sortir avec _notre_ fils » 

Mégane se tourna vers lui et le regarda, les yeux brillants. Sirius savait pourquoi, c'était la première fois qu'il appelait Julian son fils. Mais il avait pris conscience qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il n'était absolument pas que le fils de Mégane. Il avait au fil des mois, appris à côtoyer ce bébé qui était aussi le sien. Julian avait su l'apprivoiser en quelque sorte et maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus ne pas sentir au plus profond de lui qu'il était le père de ce merveilleux petit être. 

- « Sirius… » souffla Mégane doucement « Tu es fou… » 

- « Oui ! Fou de toi et de notre fils ! Je vous aime, tu sais… Tous les deux » 

La jeune femme se glissa entre ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. 

- « Merci… » souffla-t-elle 

- « Ce n'est pas fini… » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Mégane, je ne veux plus vivre comme ça, loin de ma famille alors… Est-ce que Julian et toi accepteriez de vivre avec moi… Mon appartement est triste sans une femme et un bébé vivant dedans… » 

- « Tu es sérieux ? » demanda Mégane, radieuse. 

- « Je ne l'ai jamais été plus dans ma vie. Meg je t'en prie, je suis malheureux loin de toi et j'ai envie de t'aider à élever notre Julian… » 

Les lèvres de la jeune femme bâillonna les siennes et l'embrassa avec fougue. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent tous les deux souriaient largement. 

- « Je suis d'accord » murmura-t-elle. 

- « Vraiment ? » 

- « Oui ! Vivons ensemble, comme une vraie famille ! » lança-t-elle en souriant.  
Sirius hocha la tête et la serra un peu plus contre lui. 

- « Parfait… » 

En cet instant, il était vraiment très heureux et il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Dans son berceau Julian poussa un petit grognement qui le ramena à la réalité. 

- « Ça vous dirait d'aller faire un petit tour ? »demanda-t-il en souriant. 

Mégane hocha la tête d'un air ravi et moins d'une minute plus tard, Sirius roulait avec sa famille à travers les rues de la ville, vers cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait devant lui et qu'il avait hâte de découvrir.

**Fin**


End file.
